


Despacho 122

by Ragopamplina



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragopamplina/pseuds/Ragopamplina
Summary: Raoul y Agoney son compañeros de trabajo en una facultad. Solo son amigos con derechos, o eso dicen ellos...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, esto surgió por culpa de ciertos ruidos que escuché un día en un despacho de mi facultad. Muchísimas gracias a Bibi por tus consejos y tu paciencia, sin ti esta historia no existiría, así que te lo dedico.
> 
> Advertencias: hay sexo gay explícito, es la primera vez que escribo algo así, así que no os esperéis gran cosa ni me juzguéis, porfa. Si no os sentís cómodxs con ello no sigáis leyendo. Y eso es todo, espero que os guste 💞

 

Abre los ojos, se aparta un par de mechones rubios que le caen sobre la frente y se despereza. En ese momento se da cuenta de se filtra demasiada luz por las rendijas de la persiana.  _¿Pero qué hora es?_  Alarga la mano para coger su móvil, que descansaba sobre la mesilla. 8:35  _Mierda, llego tarde_. Y él no puede llegar tarde, es la puntualidad en persona.

Se levanta de un salto y va hacia el baño. De camino se tropieza con unas zapatillas que había dejado tiradas en medio de la habitación y pierde el equilibrio.  _Mierda, mierda, mierda_. Evita caerse de morros contra el suelo por los pelos. Una vez pasado el susto lanza las zapatillas a un rincón de la habitación,  _ya las recogeré luego, ahora no tengo tiempo_ , se dice y llega al baño. Se lava la cara y observa durante unos segundos su pelo. No le va a dar tiempo a hacerse su precioso tupé. Va a ser un día horrible. Se pasa los dedos por el pelo, tratando de adecentar un poco los mechones y se planta frente al armario en busca de algo que ponerse. Es primavera, así que una camisa de manga corta le vendría genial. Pero en las perchas del armario solo están colgadas las de estampado hawaiano que definitivamente no va a llevar a la universidad, bastante tiene con ser el becario novato como para además ser el hortera del departamento.  _Pfff,cuando vuelva tendré que hacer la colada_. Acaba cogiendo una camiseta lisa rosa pastel que combina con unos vaqueros ajustados. Se echa un poco de perfume y baja las escaleras pensando en que si el bus se ha ido ya no le quedará más remedio que llamar a algún compañero para que le vaya a buscar, y cae en la cuenta de uno que tan solo vive a dos calles. Al llegar a la parada y comprobar que, efectivamente, el autobús se ha ido sin él, coge el teléfono y reza para que el canario le conteste.

—Raoul, dime.

—Ago, ¿estás de camino a la Facultad?

—Iba a salir ahora, acabo de arrancar el coche. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, verás,me he dormido y he perdido el bus. ¿Podrías venir a recogerme? Es que no llego a primera y los de segundo me matan, que ya les cancelé una clase a última hora la semana pasada—dice poniéndole ojos de cachorrito, aunque el canario no le pueda ver.

—Está bien, paso por allí en 5 minutos, espérame en el portal.

***********

—Buenos días—saluda alegremente Agoney al verle entrar en el coche.

—Hola—contesta simplemente él.

—Vaya pelos llevas, ¿te has peleado con un oso esta mañana? —bromea sabiendo la respuesta. El tupé del rubio lleva más tiempo de elaboración que el trayecto a la universidad. Y es un tema sagrado para el chico.

—Vete a la mierda, Agoney—se enfurruña el rubio y comienza a mirar por la ventana.

—Así que te has quedado dormido, ¿eh? Menudo irresponsable. A saber qué andarías haciendo, seguro que te quedaste hasta las tantas de la mañana despierto—inquiere el moreno, con una sonrisa burlona, cuando ya llevan un par de minutos de trayecto en silencio.

—En realidad fue culpa de un tío buenorro, que me estuvo mandando fotos y diciéndome guarradas hasta bastante tarde, y claro, tuve que solucionar cierto problemilla antes de dormirme—admite, lanzando una sutil mirada a su propia entrepierna.

—Vaya, vaya, pero si el rubito ha ligado... ¿Y quién es el afortunado?

—No sé si te sonará, es moreno, con barba, un culo de escándalo...

—Con esa descripción encajan unos cuantos. ¿No puedes ser más concreto?

—Pues a ver, trabaja en la facultad también, aunque en otro departamento. Es muy simpático, aunque a veces un poco tocapelotas. Ah, y lo más importante, es de tu tierra. Seguro que te suena.

—Hmmm, veamos, un canario buenorro, que trabaje en la Facultad y que te caiga bien... Solo se me ocurre una persona.

—Después de dejarme con las ganas ayer, creo que ya no me cae tan bien, ¿eh?

—Vaya, pobre canario buenorro— el moreno le guiña un ojo, pícaro—Bueno, quizás ahora se arrepienta de su error y decida ofrecerte su ayuda... —dijo, con la voz sugerente y la mirada fija en la carretera.

—Bueno, realmente ya no hay problema que solucionar—se burla Raoul.

—Pues eso también tiene fácil solución—suelta, llevando su mano hacia la entrepierna del rubio, donde aprieta, pillándolo por sorpresa.

Raoul deja escapar un gemido involuntario y Agoney sonríe, satisfecho, mientras gira por la calle que les lleva a su facultad.

—¡¿Agoney!? —dice, sin tener muy claro si es una protesta o una invitación a continuar.

Cuando Raoul levanta la mirada, que tenía fija en la mano del canario sobre su miembro torturándole lentamente, y ve el edificio, deja escapar un resoplido de frustración.

El canario retira su mano del cuerpo contrario para aparcar y Raoul se queja.

—¿Y se supone que me vas a volver a dejar así otra vez? Que tengo clase ahora, Ago...

—Yo también tengo clase, y después una reunión de departamento, así que no me esperes para comer.

—¿Pretendes dejarme así toda la mañana?—se escandaliza el catalán.

—Prometo que merecerá la pena–dice dándole un casto beso en los labios antes de recomponerse y salir del coche—y date prisa, porque al final no llegas y los de segundo te matan, y esos no va a ser a pajas, precisamente...

—Eso, tú encima tómatelo a risa. Qué gracioso, ja ja ja—gruñe antes de recoger su mochila, dar un portazo con la puerta del coche y echar a correr hacia el edificio, pues los de segundo realmente tienen muy mal genio.

********

Raoul está de muy mal humor. Las clases del día se le han hecho cuesta arriba, y hasta él se ha aburrido explicando la poética de Aristóteles. En realidad, se compadecía de sus pobres alumnos. Ha empezado el día de mala leche por el calentón frustrado y no va a poder ver a Agoney hasta la noche para solucionarlo, así que ellos, sin comerlo ni beberlo, habían tenido que lidiar con sus malos humos. Está comiendo él solo en la cafetería de la universidad, cosa que hace normalmente acompañado del canario, pero, como ya le había avisado por la mañana, en este momento se encuentra intentando sobrevivir a una reunión aburridísima para planificar un congreso sobre la Guerra de la independencia. Agoney ni siquiera tiene muy claro qué pinta ahí, pues aunque pertenece al departamento de historia, está especializado en egiptología y también se empieza a aburrir como una ostra. Decide entretenerse un poco, así que discretamente saca el móvil y le manda un whatsapp a Raoul.

Ago: Qué haces??

Raoul: Comer

Raoul: Yo solo

Raoul: Triste y aburrido😢

Ago: Mira que eres dramático, eh?

Ago: Yo no aguanto más a estos muermos.

Ago: Preferiría mil veces estar comiendo contigo y lo sabes

Ago: O comiéndote a ti 😏

Ago: Cuando acabes de comer avísame

Ago: Se me ha ocurrido una idea

**********

_Bang bang, he shot me down, bang bang, that awful sound_

—Disculpen, es mi madre, debe de ser importante—se sonroja el canario, pues no recordaba el politono que le había puesto a Raoul a raíz de una broma del chico.

Sale de la sala y descuelga.

—¿Se puede saber para qué necesitabas que te llamara?—habla el rubio nada más descolgar.

—Necesitaba un excusa para salir de ese martirio. Qué pesados son, madre mía. Y además... Me he dado cuenta de que, bueno, si estábamos todos los profes del departamento en esa reunión, todos los despachos del pasillo de abajo estarán vacíos—deja caer la indirecta. Sabe que nadie va a echarle de menos en esa reunión.

—Mmmm, ¿y? –pregunta Raoul, que sigue sin entender nada.

—Bueno, que mi despacho está en ese pasillo, y como no hay nadie, nadie nos va a oír.

—Agoney Hernández, no pienso follar en la facultad. ¿Estás loco?—protesta, aunque sabe que no necesitará que el otro insista mucho para acabar accediendo. Llevaba con ganas desde la noche anterior, y si no acepta la propuesta del canario tendrá que aguantar hasta la noche.

—¿No te da morbo?

—No, nos puede oír cualquier compañero, o incluso algún alumno. Por dios, qué vergüenza, Ago, que no.

—¿Y no crees que merecerá la pena correr ese riesgo?—el silencio del contrario, seguido de un suspiro de resignación, le da la respuesta, sabiendo que lo ha persuadido—.Te espero en mi despacho en 5 minutos.

El catalán resopla, pero acaba accediendo y dirigiéndose allí.

********

_Toc, Toc, Toc_

—Hola—le dice simplemente Agoney cuando abre la puerta y la cierra tras él una vez está dentro.

—No me puedo creer que vayamos a hacer esto.

—Mucho quejarte, mucho quejarte, pero si de verdad no tuvieras ganas no estarías aquí.

—¿Y qué quieres qué haga, si esta mañana me has dejado con el calentón? Es que como nos pillen me voy a morir de la vergüenza, por favor, que tenemos una reputación que mantener, y además somos profesores, se supone que... —empieza con su diarrea verbal, clara muestra de su evidente nerviosismo.

—Chiquitín, respira. No va a pasar nada, ¿vale?—le corta el canario —Todos mis compañeros están en la reunión, y mis alumnos saben que no suelo estar en el despacho por las tardes, así que no van a venir. Estamos solos. Además, si alguien nos escuchase, no sabría quién eres tú, estamos en mi despacho, ¿recuerdas? En ese caso sería problema mío, así que no te agobies, está todo bajo control. Confía en mí.

—Está bien—alarga la última vocal de forma infantil, lo que hace que el moreno suelte una carcajada.

—Cuando haces eso se me quitan las ganas de comerte la polla y me entran ganas de comerte a besos, te vuelves adorable.

—¡¡¡AGONEY!!!

El canario hace caso omiso a sus quejas y se acerca a él, arrinconándole contra la pared. Es el rubio el que acorta la distancia entre sus bocas, haciendo chocar sus narices en el intento de besar los labios contrarios.

—Yo también me quedé con las ganas anoche—susurra Agoney para lanzarse al fin a besarle apasionadamente.

Sus lenguas inician una batalla en la que ninguna va a salir perdiendo. Tras unos minutos besándose, el canario comienza a bajar con besos por toda la mandíbula de Raoul, hasta llegar a su lóbulo izquierdo, dónde deja un mordisco que provoca un suave gemido al chico. Se separa un par de segundos para contemplarle, su piel ya completamente sonrosada y los labios hinchados de besarse y sonríe. Se acerca de nuevo para seguir besándole y Raoul cuela sus manos bajo la camisa del canario, acariciando con ansia su espalda mientras saquea su boca con la propia.

—Quítamela—suplica el canario cuando su cuerpo pide más contacto.

Raoul no necesita más para separarse de sus labios y llevar sus manos al pecho del canario, desabrochando cada botón con parsimonia y acariciando y besando la piel que iba dejando libre a su paso. Una vez Raoul ha terminado con los botones, quedándose de rodillas a la altura del ombligo, Agoney deja caer la camisa hacia atrás, mientras el rubio le devuelve la mirada al que lo observa con la excitación reflejada en la mirada. Raoul comienza entonces a dejar besos y mordiscos por toda la parte baja del abdomen, acercándose peligrosamente al pantalón, en cuyas trabillas engancha los dedos y tira hacia abajo bruscamente.

—Te diría que estos pantalones te hacen un culazo, pero me temo que el mérito no es de los pantalones—susurra el catalán, completamente concentrado en la erección que se vislumbra a través de la ropa interior ajena.

El moreno deja ir una carcajada y suspira, mirando hacia abajo, expectante por lo que (espera) va a hacerle su compañero de trabajo.

>>¿Los condones?

El chico no contesta, sino que con un movimiento rápido se da la vuelta alcanzando la cartera que reposaba encima de la mesa y se la tiende. Él la abre y saca los dos condones que hay. Vuelve a mirar al canario y frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Solo tienes dos?

—Supongo que en la guantera del coche tengo más.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y pretendes salir tal y como estamos a por ellos, genio?—bufa Raoul.

—A veces eres insufrible, menos mal que follar se te da de maravilla, porque si no te iba soportar quien yo te diga—contesta el canario, que lo único que quiere es que le chupe la polla y se calle de una santa vez.

—Vete—dice mientras se incorpora y se recoloca la ropa—a la mierda. Con todo el cariño del mundo te lo digo.

—A ver, no me seas gruñón que era broma, anda, ven aquí—tira de su brazo para atraerlo a su dirección y le pone la cara y el tono más sugerente que puede—que ninguno de los dos queremos quedarnos con las ganas—susurra en el oído del catalán, que suelta un suspiro de rendición y gira la cara para besarle.

—Que conste que me quedo porque estoy más cachondo que una loba en celo, pero me tienes muy enfadado.

—Lo sé, chiquitín, soy una persona horrible, lo siento mucho—se burla diciendo esto con rentintín, pero lanzándose a devorar sus labios de nuevo antes de que el chico se enfade de verdad y se vaya.

Continúan besándose, ambas lenguas luchando por mantener el control, hasta que Raoul se decide a bajar de nuevo por el torso contrario, dejando algunos besos y lametones con rapidez hasta llegar de nuevo a la imponente erección que asoma por la goma del calzoncillo, que se apresura a retirar poco a poco, mientras admira la polla que se yergue ante sus ojos. Se relame mientras busca el condón que en algún momento había dejado caer al suelo, abre el paquetito y se lo coloca al chico, que ahoga un gemido al notar su mano descendiendo por toda su extensión. Pronto la mano es sustituida por la lengua, que se pasea de arriba a abajo varias veces para acabar acariciando la punta, donde juega un poco, haciendo gemir al contrario.

—¿Quieres metértela de una puñetera vez? —implora el canario, necesitando más.

—Te noto alterado, Ago, ¿te pasa algo?— ríe Raoul.

El chico da entonces una embestida hacia adelante, pidiéndole clemencia al rubio, que, sinceramente, tampoco quiere hacerse más de rogar. Sin previo aviso se la mete entera, de golpe, haciendo que el canario gima su nombre. Comienza una ida y venida de movimientos de la boca de Raoul, que se mete y saca el miembro ajeno de la boca al ritmo que le marca el chico con pequeñas embestidas. Sigue  unos minutos a esa velocidad hasta que el canario, que está cerca del orgasmo, tira del chico hacia arriba. Le besa una sola vez y le quita la camiseta, que lanza al suelo sin preocuparse de dónde cae.

Comienza a bajar por su cuello, donde deposita un suave beso antes de hacerle un chupetón. Sube un poco y le muerde el lóbulo derecho, y vuelve a bajar hasta la clavícula, donde deja una nueva marca, y lame hasta llegar al hombro. Allí comienza un camino descendente de besos húmedos, parándose en los pezones para succionarlos y morderlos con fuerza, lo que provoca un gemido casi gritado de Raoul, que se muerde el labio con fuerza al darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho.

—Es a ti a quien preocupaba que nos oyesen, así que igual deberías controlar el volumen—bromea Agoney mientras vuelve a la tarea que le ocupaba segundos antes.

Cuando considera que ya ha estimulado los pezones lo suficiente, abandona la zona y continúa su reguero de besos húmedos con un claro objetivo: la erección del catalán, que puede intuir claramente pese a que aún lleva los pantalones puestos, cosa que remedia inmediatamente, cuando sus besos se acercan a esa zona, desabrocha el botón, baja la cremallera y le quita los pantalones, que también lanza sin importarle a dónde, y empieza a besar la cara interna de sus muslos, cada vez más cerca de su objetivo pero sin llegar a rozarlo. Cuando cree que ya ha desquiciado bastante al chico, que le mira con ojos suplicantes y oscurecidos por el deseo, le quita el calzoncillo y le coloca el condón que les queda. Y se lanza de cabeza, provocando que el rubio se muerda el labio con tal fuerza para contener el gemido que se hace una herida. Se la chupa ayudándose de una mano, mientras que con la otra comienza a acariciar su nalga derecha, hasta llegar a su entrada, introduciendo un dedo muy poco a poco, hasta que lo curva en el punto exacto que hace que el rubio suelte una embestida inconscientemente contra su boca. El canario, satisfecho con la reacción, se separa un poco y saca el dedo. Se pone en pie y busca algo en un cajón de su mesa. Vuelve a su posición inicial con un bote de lubricante en la mano, que abre y esparce entre sus dedos, ayudándose esta vez de ambas manos para abrir las nalgas níveas del chico e introducir dos dedos, y empieza a moverlos muy despacio, hasta que nota que el rubio ya se ha acostumbrado a la sensación y los mueve más rápido, tocándole repetidamente en ese punto que le hace gemir (bajito, porque se ha tomado en serio lo de que no los oigan) e introduce el tercero. Los sigue moviendo un poco, hasta que el catalán le pide más.

—Ago, fóllame, por favor—suplica.—Creo... creo que tengo un condón en mi cartera, en el pantalón—el canario pone cara de no entender para qué necesita otro—. Para lubricar...

El canario da un barrido visual al suelo de la sala hasta localizar la prenda y se levanta a cogerla. Saca la cartera y, efectivamente, encuentra lo que buscaba en ella, así que lo coge y sin más miramientos vuelve a lanzar el pantalón a donde estaba.

Mientras se quita el condón usado y se coloca el nuevo, pide a Raoul que cambie de posición.

—Date la vuelta y apoya las manos contra la pared.

El rubio obedece inmediatamente y da un simple paso hacia atrás, chocando su espalda contra la pared y colocándose como el canario le ha pedido. El canario se deleita con las vistas, la espalda ancha y sudada del chico y su precioso culo en pompa, y  unta la entrada del catalán y su propio miembro de lubricante para comenzar a introducirse en él. Una vez dentro se queda inmóvil unos segundos, dando tiempo a ambos a acostumbrarse a la sensación. Cuando ya están los dos habituados, comienza un vaivén de caderas que les hace gemir al compás. Las embestidas del canario cada vez son más fuertes y rápidas. Ha encontrado la próstata del chico y la golpea sin cesar, con embestidas profundas que hacen las delicias de ambos, que gimen sin cesar. Cuando el canario nota a Raoul bajar una mano a su miembro la retira con delicadeza y comienza a masturbarle él mismo, al ritmo de las embestidas, que se van haciendo cada vez más erráticas hasta que con una última estocada se corre con un "Oh, dios, Raoul" gemido junto al oído del chico, que solo necesita de ese gemido susurrado en su oído para correrse también.

Se quedan quietos, sudorosos y desnudos un par de minutos, hasta que el canario sale de su interior con cuidado, se quita el condón, del que se deshace inmediatamente y empieza a recoger su ropa, que está desparramada por todos los rincones del despacho, mientras el rubio tan solo se pone los calzoncillos y se sienta en la silla giratoria con pereza. Cuando Agoney ya se ha subido los pantalones y se está abotonando la camisa, alguien llama a la puerta. El canario se gira bruscamente hacia Raoul y se coloca el dedo índice sobre los labios, pidiendo silencio.

—Debajo de la mesa, corre—susurra antes de abrir la puerta, con la camisa aún a medio abotonar.

—Agoney, hola. Creo que saliste antes del seminario y no volviste, así que te he traído una copia del planning de las conferencias—le dice sonriente el chico del otro lado de la puerta, ofreciéndole un par de folios grapados.

—Oh, vaya, eh... Sí, pues muchas gracias, Sergio.

—De nada, para eso estamos los compañeros... —dice, dudando sobre si añadir algo más o no—. Bueno, esto... Hmmm, ¿te apetece venirte a tomar una cerveza?—pregunta, mordiéndose el labio con impaciencia mientras espera una respuesta.

—Eh... Yo... —inconscientemente lanza una mirada al interior del despacho, donde Raoul sigue escondido bajo la mesa, y cuando le devuelve la mirada al chico que tiene delante, lo encuentra con el ceño fruncido mirando hacia un punto fijo del interior del despacho.

—No te preocupes, mejor no te molesto. Adiós—y sin darle tiempo a responderle siquiera, se da media vuelta y se va por donde ha venido.

Agoney cierra la puerta tras él.  _¿Qué cojones...?_  Pero entonces su mirada se encuentra con lo que el chico estaba mirando tan fijamente. Los pantalones de Raoul, que seguían en el suelo, justo en la esquina a la que no le había importado lanzarlos antes.

—Vaya, creo que te he jodido el polvo con ese tío—dice Raoul, que acaba de salir de su escondite y está mirándole mientras él observa los pantalones.

—No tengo el más mínimo interés en tirarme a ese gilipollas, Raoul. Lleva tirándome fichas desde el curso pasado,debería darse cuenta de que no me interesa. 

—Madre mía, si es que levantas pasiones allá por donde vas, ¿eh?—ríe el chico— Entonces, si no es eso lo que te preocupa, ¿a qué viene esa cara?

—Pues viene a que ha visto los pantalones, Raoul, sabe que me estaba tirando a alguien aquí...

—Anda, al que le daba igual que lo pillaran...

—Ni puta gracia. Este gilipollas ahora se va a creer que me estoy tirando a un compañero y verás las risas como se vaya de la lengua.

—Tampoco es mentira, ¿no?

—Pero tirarme a un compañero estaría muy feo, tío.

—No sabía que yo era una farola, ahora.

—Me refiero a un compañero de mi departamento, joder. Que nadie va a relacionarme con alguien del departamento de literatura...

—Literalmente cualquiera que nos haya visto en la cafetería tomando un café o comiendo juntos sabe que somos amigos. Lo que no saben es que, además, follamos de vez en cuando. No seas dramático.

—Bueno, tienes razón...—se deja apaciguar el canario.

—Siempre la tengo—se burla, sacándole una sonrisa al otro.

Se agacha a recoger sus pantalones y su camiseta rosa, y se viste en silencio. Una vez ha terminado de vestirse, recoge su cartera, que también estaba en el suelo, y se acerca al moreno, que lo contempla en silencio. Alza una mano y le acaricia la mejilla.

—Hey, no te rayes, ¿vale?—deja un suave y tierno beso en sus labios que nada tiene que ver con los que han compartido esa tarde (ni nunca antes, en realidad) y se separa. Ambos suspiran.—Ahora tengo que cuidar de los de primero, que van a hacer un examen y no está su profesor. ¿Me paso por aquí después y nos vamos juntos?

El canario asiente y le besa de nuevo. Raoul le lanza una última mirada antes de salir y cerrar la puerta. Se fija en la placa al lado de la puerta de ese despacho en el que por primera vez había sentido un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago al besar al canario.

_Despacho 122_

_Agoney Hernández_

_Profesor adjunto_

_Área de Historia antigua_

Alotro lado de la puerta, el canario suspira mientras nota esa misma sensación.

En realidad, el día no había sido tan horrible.   
*****

  
  
  
  
  
 Si has llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer. Agradecería que me dejaras un voto si te ha gustado y me dijeras qué te ha parecido. Tenía intención de que esto fuera un OS, pero gracias a Bibi (otra vez) se me ocurrió una idea y he decidido convertirlo en un minific. No prometo fecha de subida de actualización, iré subiendo cuando pueda. Me podéis contar qué os ha parecido por twitter (@ragopamplina), y por ahí también iré informando de cuando actualice,pondré adelantos o suba algo nuevo. Un beso y de nuevo, gracias por leer.


	2. Una visita inesperada

Raoul sube las escaleras hacia su piso con una sonrisa imborrable recordando lo que ha vivido esa noche.

Cuando volvió al despacho del canario aquella tarde, decidieron irse a casa, pero en el coche, ya de camino, Agoney había sugerido ir a cenar a algún sitio, pues según él estaba muy cansado y no le apetecía cocinar. Raoul no había tardado nada en aceptar y se dirigieron entonces al restaurante favorito del moreno, un italiano pequeño pero encantador con una comida deliciosa.

 Pasados unos primeros minutos de silencio incómodo, pues aunque suelen comer juntos en la cafetería de la universidad era la primera vez que iban a un sitio distinto, mucho más elegante (e incluso romántico, se atrevería a pensar Raoul) comenzaron a hablar y la conversación empezó a fluir.

—Bueno, ¿y qué tal llevas la tesis doctoral? Creo que nunca me hablaste de sobre qué la estás haciendo—se interesó el canario una vez el camarero les tomó nota.

—¿Mi tesis? Pues... básicamente es un estudio de los límites de la literatura. Hoy en día han surgido nuevos modelos literarios, yo incluso diría que subgéneros nuevos, y hay que redefinir el término literatura para adaptarse a ellos e incluirlos.

—¿Y cómo la llevas?

—No pretendo aburrirte, la verdad, no vaya a ser que te duermas, que te recuerdo que me tienes que llevar a casa, yo no tengo el carnet—rió el chico para quitarle importancia, aunque realmente lo crea de verdad.

—¿Aburrirme? Raoul, si no me dormí haciendo mi tesis creo que podré resistir a la tuya—bromeó—. Pero ahora en serio, cuéntame algo, la verdad es que me parece un tema muy interesante.

—Eh...¿sabes lo que es un fanfic?

—La verdad es que no. ¿Debería saberlo?

—No, bueno, supongo que es normal que no hayas oído hablar de ellos. Están muy estigmatizados a día de hoy y hay un tabú muy grande por admitir que los lees o los escribes.

—Pero no me has dicho qué son...

—Ah, bueno, claro. Los fanfics son narraciones, de ficción generalmente, escritas por los fans de algún famoso, que tienen a dicho famoso de protagonista, que se publican en plataformas de la red para que otros fans puedan leerlo. Y bueno, otras veces tratan sobre shippeos, que me imagino que tampoco sabrás lo que son.

—Imaginas bien, sí—soltó una carcajada el chico, que escuchaba atento las explicaciones del otro.

 —Pues es cuando los fans emparejan a dos famosos porque creen que hacen buena pareja o porque sospechan que están juntos. Y hay mucha gente que critica esto y dice que son tonterías de adolescentes, pero yo te juro que me he leído algunos que son obras de arte. Hay muchos que narran de una forma que te atrapa, que reflejan las personalidades de los personajes tan bien que parecen tus amigos, y hasta sientes sus emociones al leerlo, y hay algunos con unas tramas que flipas, cuidadas hasta el más mínimo detalle... De verdad, hay muchas que son mejores que libros publicados. Y creo que se las debería de considerar literatura también.

El canario sonrió y le dio la razón, obnubilado con la ilusión que le ponía el chico al hablar de su pasión. 

>>Además, si lo piensas, supone una renovación de la novela por entregas, porque normalmente son historias que van publicando según van escribiendo, entonces los que lo leen esperan ansiosos el siguiente capítulo. Pero lo bueno y moderno de esto, que es algo que no tenía la "literatura tradicional"—explica, haciendo las comillas con los dedos— es el feedback que reciben los autores. En estas plataformas se puede dejar un comentario al final del capítulo, e incluso comentar por párrafos. Así los autores están en contacto directo con sus lectores, pueden ver sus reacciones y adaptar la historia en consecuencia. Me parece algo apasionante.

Agoney, que había escuchado atentamente la explicación del chico sin querer interrumpirle, pues le brillaban los ojos por la emoción de que alguien se interesara por eso, intervino.

—La verdad es que es muy curioso. Y supongo que para la tesis te estarás leyendo alguna de estas historias, ¿no?

—Unas cuantas—ríe el chico—¿Sabes? Creo que eres la primera persona a la que le cuento algo de esto y que se interesa de verdad—se calló unos segundos y añadió—exceptuando a mi director de tesis, claro.

Ambos compartieron una carcajada, sonrientes, y continuaron cenando y charlando hasta que decidieron irse, pues al día siguiente tenían clase y no querían quedarse dormidos (otra vez). 

Se despiden con un beso en el coche cuando el canario aparca frente a su portal. Raoul está ahora parado en mitad del rellano, a un par de pasos de la puerta de su casa y con una sonrisa de imbécil en la cara que no se le quita. No deja de pensar en el beso que han compartido al despedirse, pues aunque nunca antes se habían despedido así no puede evitar pensar que esta no va a ser la última, siente que algo está cambiando entre ellos. Por fin se decide a entrar en casa, así que con un suspiro saca las llaves del bolsillo y se dirige a la puerta. Introduce la llave en la cerradura y cierra la puerta con cuidado, pues es tarde y no quiere molestar a los vecinos.

—¿Se puede saber qué horas son estas de llegar a casa?—escucha nada más cierra la puerta del pequeño estudio en el que vive. Da la luz porque reconoce esa voz. _Mierda._

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y cómo has entrado?—pregunta, con aparente firmeza, pero realmente asustado por la bronca que es consciente de que no va a poder evitar.

—Te cogí las llaves e hice una copia la última vez que estuviste en casa—afirma sin inmutarse.—¿Me vas a explicar dónde estabas para llegar casi a la una de la madrugada a casa teniendo mañana que ir a la universidad o te lo voy a tener que sacar con sacacorchos?

—Mira, mamá, como tú misma has dicho es tarde, estoy cansado y mañana tengo que dar clase a primera hora, así que me voy a dormir, ¿vale? Ya hablamos mañana. Y me cuentas qué haces aquí, porque no me has contestado.

—Tú no te vas a ninguna parte hasta que no me digas de dónde vienes.

—Mamá, por favor, que ya soy mayorcito...—capta la mirada intimidante de su progenitora y sabe que no va a parar hasta que se lo diga, así que cede.—Estaba cenando con un amigo y se nos ha hecho un poco tarde. ¿Contenta?

—¿Con un amigo?

—Pfff qué pesada, mamá, de verdad. Sí, con Agoney, un compañero de la facultad, de hecho te he hablado de él varias veces. ¿Recuerdas?

—¿El chico canario?

—Sí.

—Y... ¿ha sido él el que te ha hecho eso?— suelta una carcajada mientras se señala su propia clavícula. Raoul mira hacia la suya, el pequeño trozo de piel que deja al descubierto el cuello de la camiseta y descubre una marca amoratada bastante visible.  _Mierda, Agoney, joder._ Siente cómo se sonroja violentamente al verse descubierto.

—Mamá, creo que ya tengo una edad como para tener que darte explicaciones por estas cosas. Me voy a la cama, espero que el sofá sea cómodo—gruñe para parecer enfadado, aunque en realidad se está muriendo de la vergüenza.

—¿Me vas a dejar durmiendo en el sofá, siendo tu invitada?—pregunta, fingiéndose ofendida.

—Realmente no, para serlo tendría que haberte invitado yo. Cosa que no recuerdo haber hecho.

—Hijo, qué borde eres, de verdad.

—Estoy muy cansado. Buenas noches, mamá—dice para, finalmente, acabar dándose la vuelta y entrando en la única habitación del piso.

Antes de apagar la luz, ya con el pijama puesto y metido entre las sábanas, siente la necesidad de contarle lo sucedido al canario. Como sabe que es tarde y que el chico probablemente ya haya llegado a su casa y se haya acostado, decide simplemente advertirle de que tiene algo que contarle.

Raoul: Agooo

Raoul: Buah, no te vas a creer lo que me ha pasado al llegar a casa

Raoul: Qué vergüenza, por favor🤦♂

Raoul: Mañana te cuento

Raoul: Buenas noches💛

A la mañana siguiente, se despierta con el molesto pitido del despertador.  _Dios, tengo que cambiar el tono de la alarma._ Coge el móvil y revisa las notificaciones. Un par de correos con trabajos de alumnos mandados a última hora, varios mensajes de grupos de whatsapp a los que no tiene intención de contestar y... Las dos últimas son las que captan completamente su atención. Se incorpora en la cama y vuelve a mirarlas:

Ago: 3 mensajes sin leer

@agoneyhernandezzz te ha etiquetado en su historia

Abre primero instagram, un poco nervioso porque no sabe qué se va a encontrar y siente que se derrite un poco cuando ve lo que ha subido el chico.

Con una sonrisa tonta en la cara le contesta con un corazón amarillo y abre whatsapp para leer qué le ha contestado el chico a sus mensajes de anoche.

Ago: Buenos díassss💜

Ago: Pero a ti te parece normal dejarme con el hype así toda la mañana???😒

Ago: De verdad, la paciencia que tengo contigo es impagable...

Raoul está a punto de contestarle que es un exagerado y un dramático, y que esa es su forma de vengarse por haberle dejado a él con las ganas de otra cosa el otro día, cuando le llega un nuevo mensaje del chico.

Ago: Quieres que te recoja ahora para ir a la facultad? Así me lo cuentas de camino y no me tienes toda la mañana intrigado

Raoul: Vale, me parece un buen plan. Pero solo porque no me apetece aguantar a las señoras en el autobús, eh?

Ago: Claaaaro, será eso😂

Raoul: Pues sí. Por qué iba a ser si no??

Ago: En 15 minutos estoy en tu casa, más te vale ser puntual

Raoul se queda un poco pillado con la última respuesta, un poco cortante, del chico.  _¿Qué acaba de pasar?¿Le habrá molestado lo que le he dicho? Pero si yo solo le estaba siguiendo la broma..._ Pero no le da tiempo a pensar más, porque la puerta de habitación se abre de golpe  y su madre entra cual elefante en una cacharrería. 

—¿Pero todavía estás en la cama? Ay, hijo mío, ¿qué te pasa? Con lo responsable y puntual que  eras antes, y ahora... Pero no me mires como un pasmarote y date prisa, que al final pierdes el bus.

—Sí, sí, sí, voy—se levanta de un salto y va hacia el armario, de donde saca una de las camisas de estampado hortera que no había querido llevar el día antes, _a_   _quien no le guste que no me mire,_  y unos vaqueros. Se da la vuelta y se encuentra con la mirada horrorizada de su madre, que sigue apoyada en el marco de la puerta. 

>>¿Y ahora qué pasa?—pregunta, curioso.

—¿Que qué pasa? Que esto es una pocilga, eso pasa. Lo tienes todo hecho un asco, ¿no te da vergüenza?—dice, señalando toda la habitación. Las zapatillas tiradas de cualquier forma en una esquina, ropa sucia en el suelo y miles de papeles y libros sin orden ni concierto apilados en distintos montones sobre el escritorio.

El rubio resopla, se da la vuelta y decide ignorarla. Le quedan 10 minutos para que llegue Agoney y sigue sin estar vestido, así que entra en el baño y cierra la puerta mientras oye refunfuñar algo a su madre sobre que no se va a ir sin desayunar. 

Se viste con rapidez para poder dedicarle tiempo a lo realmente importante, su tupé. Una vez está preparado, sale del baño, coge su móvil y comprueba la hora. Aún le quedan un par de minutos. Se va a la cocina, que está abierta y comunica con el salón-comedor en el que se encuentra su madre observándolo y coge una manzana. Se acerca a ella, que lo mira enfadada, y pone su mejor cara de niño inocente mientras se come la manzana. Le deja un beso en la mejilla y, cuando va a decirle que la ve después, cuando vuelva de la universidad, ella le corta bruscamente.

—No sé a donde vas, si el bus se habrá ido ya—le reprocha.

—Bueno, eh... Verás, en realidad hoy no voy en bus, me viene a recoger Ago—en ese instante suena un _ding_  que indica que le acaba de llegar un mensaje al chico. Raoul lee el mensaje del canario, que le avisa de que ya está abajo, y mira a su madre.—Es él, ya está abajo. Nos vemos después, ¿vale?—Besa de nuevo su mejilla y se dirige al armario de la entrada, donde tiene las llaves, y las recoge.

—¿Y no piensas presentármelo?—se indigna ella.

—Ahora tenemos prisa, mamá. Ya lo conocerás—dice finalmente, cerrando la puerta tras él y bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad para no hacer esperar más al chico. 

Cuando llega abajo abre la puerta y se lo encuentra aparcado justo enfrente, repiqueteando los dedos en el volante y mirando al frente, abstraído. Cruza la calle, se acerca al coche y abre la puerta con cuidado. El chico, que no se había percatado de su presencia hasta ese momento, lo mira y le sonríe mientras se sienta en el asiento del copiloto y se abrocha en cinturón. Por un momento ambos dudan sobre cómo saludarse, pero finalmente Raoul se decide y le deja un fugaz beso en la mejilla, sonrojándose en el proceso, que el chico le corresponde con una sonrisilla tímida mientras arranca el coche.

—Buenos días, intrigante, ¿qué es eso que me tenías que contar?—dice Agoney, en su habitual tono de burla.

—Buenos días, impaciente. Pues, básicamente, que ha venido mi madre a verme.

—¿Y para eso tanto misterio?—se ríe.—Pues vaya chasco. Yo me esperaba que tus vecinos de enfrente te hubieran visto hacerte una paja o algo así...

—Es que ya ni me sorprende que seas tan malpensado. De verdad, siempre dices que tienes mucha paciencia conmigo, pero la mía contigo se merece un altar como mínimo, ¿eh?—se burla—La cosa es que mi querida madre, a la que adoro aunque haga estas cosas, se ha plantado en mi casa sin avisar, con una copia de mis llaves cuya existencia yo desconocía, y ayer cuando llegué me interrogó por llegar tan tarde y por el chupetón que  _alguien_ —carraspea para hacerlo más evidente—me hizo ayer en la clavícula. De verdad, qué vergüenza pasé. Ah, y por cierto, quiere conocerte—deja caer. Al canario, que se estaba riendo a carcajadas, se le corta la risa de golpe.

—¿Conocerme? ¿A mí? Pero muchacho, ¿se puede saber qué le has contado?—pregunta, nervioso, entre asustado y emocionado.

—Pues me preguntó que de dónde venía a esas horas, yo le dije que de cenar contigo, y bueno, luego me vio el chupetón y supongo que habrá sacado conclusiones. Encima, como me has venido a recoger hoy...

—Pero le habrás aclarado que solo somos amigos, ¿no?

—Claro, claro—responde, un poco decepcionado—. Pero aun así ha insistido en conocerte. Lo digo porque esta mujer es capaz de presentarse en la facultad, para que no te pille de sorpresa si pasa. 

—Bueno, si quieres...—carraspea— le puedes decir que se venga a comer. Así te aseguras de que no aparezca por sorpresa—le sugiere.

—¿Estás seguro?—Raoul está completamente seguro de que eso ha sonado más emocionado de lo que debería y se reprende mentalmente por ello, esperando que su acompañante no lo haya notado.  _Agoney quiere conocer a mi madre..._

—Raoul, es tu madre, no un dragón hambriento, por favor. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede hacer?¿Preguntar si hemos follado?—dice el chico, quitándole importancia, aunque en realidad sí que se la da. Va a conocer a la madre de Raoul. _Madre mía, qué nervios._

—Bueno, pues si pregunta, le decimos que no y ya está. Porque si no nos va a interrogar al respecto y, sinceramente, no me apetece contarle mi vida sexual a mi madre.

—Lo que tú digas. Es tu madre.

***********

Raoul está teniendo una mañana intensa. Después de dar las dos clases que tenía, se ha puesto a corregir los trabajos que le han llegado esa mañana. Justo a media mañana se acuerda de que no ha avisado a su madre de que come con él y Agoney en la facultad. Decide enviarle un mensaje informándole de la hora a la que la esperarán en la cafetería de la facultad y sigue corrigiendo los trabajos, tan concentrado que no se da cuenta de la hora que es hasta que le llega un mensaje.

Ago: Se puede saber dónde te has metido???????

_MIERDA. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Mierda._  Es la hora de comer y no se había dado cuenta. Ha dejado tirados a Agoney y a su madre. Se pone blanco de imaginársela a solas con el canario. Realmente, esta mujer es capaz de decirle cualquier cosa, el interrogatorio que le estará haciendo al pobrecito. Agoney lo va a matar.

Mientras tanto, en la cafetería, Agoney está tranquilamente (bueno, solo aparentemente) esperando al rubio y a su madre. Parece que la mayor se está retrasando, pues el chico es siempre muy puntual. Decide ir a sentarse en su mesa de siempre y saca el móvil para entretenerse hasta que lleguen. La cafetería a esas horas suele estar bastante llena, pero ese día hay una macarronada para los estudiantes en la facultad y no hay casi nadie. De repente, nota una mano en su hombro y se gira con su mejor sonrisa, esperando encontrarse al chico y a su madre. Sin embargo, con quien se encuentra es con Sergio. Se le quita la sonrisa de golpe. 

—Hombre, Agoney, qué raro que estés tú solo por aquí. ¿Dónde te has dejado al rubito?—dice, con un evidente rentintín en la voz.

—Pues se ha ido a recoger a su madre para que venga a comer con nosotros, estoy esperando a que lleguen. ¿Querías algo?—le contesta todo lo cortante que puede, un poco harto ya de la actitud del chico.

—No, no, era simple curiosidad. Ya nos veremos en el seminario. Adiós—dice para acabar yéndose por donde ha venido, con el rabo entre las piernas. Parece que por fin lo ha pillado. 

Entonces Agoney vuelve a su posición inicial, y va a coger el móvil de nuevo cuando ve que una señora, que llevaba un buen rato en la barra, se levanta y camina en su dirección. 

—Perdona, eres Agoney, ¿verdad?—pregunta amablemente.

—Eh, sí, soy yo. ¿Y usted es...?

—Susana, la madre de Raoul. Esperaba que aparecierais juntos, pero he oído a aquel chico llamarte por tu nombre y no he podido evitar acercarme. ¿Dónde está Raoul?

—Pues eso mismo me preguntaba yo, de hecho pensaba que estaba esperando por usted, porque nunca llega tan tarde... Voy a mandarle un whatsapp a ver si lo localizo.

—Vale, vale, pregúntale. No me trates de usted, por favor, y llámame Susi, que hay confianza. Si ya eres casi de la familia...

Agoney se atraganta con su propia saliva y le manda un mensaje a Raoul.  _¿Pero dónde mierdas se ha metido este tío? Yo me lo cargo..._

—Eh... ¿Cómo que de la familia?—se atreve a preguntar, no muy seguro de si es la mejor de las ideas.

—Cielo, no hace falta que disimules. He visto cómo le brilla la mirada hablando de ti, y cómo has hablado de él con el chico de antes. Y... ¿de verdad te crees que Raoul habría aceptado que te conociera si fueses solo un amigo para él?—enarca la ceja, haciéndole sonrojarse. Definitivamente, se arrepiente de haber preguntado. No tiene ni idea de qué responder a eso.

—Yo...eh...—en ese momento aparece Raoul, casi sin aliento.  _Salvado por la campana._

—Hijo, por fin. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

—Lo siento. Estaba corrigiendo unos trabajos y se me ha ido el santo al cielo. Menos mal que me has avisado—se gira para mirar a Agoney y le sonríe, apretándole cariñosamente el hombro a modo de saludo—porque no me había dado cuenta de la hora que era. Bueno, asumo que ya os habréis presentado, ¿no?

—Claro, hijo, claro. Muy majo tu  _amigo_ —Raoul rueda los ojos y el canario sonríe tímidamente, aún dándole vueltas a la conversación anterior.—Bueno, vamos a pedir ya, que me muero de hambre.

La comida transcurre con normalidad y sin ninguna pregunta incómoda, para felicidad de un ingenuo Raoul que desconoce lo que ha pasado antes de su llegada. Bueno, transcurre con normalidad hasta llegar al postre. En ese momento, la madre de Raoul decide romper con la tregua que parecía que les estaba dando a los chicos.

—Bueno, Agoney, cariño, ¿y tú has estado por Barcelona alguna vez?—pregunta sonriente.

—Una vez, de chiquitito, sí.

—¿Y no has vuelto?—el chico niega con la cabeza.—Pues eso hay que remediarlo, ¿eh?

—Mamá...—advierte Raoul, que ya sabe por dónde van los tiros.

—Raoul, hijo, me parece increíble que no le hayas invitado a venir nunca a casa. La próxima vez que vengas de visita te lo traes, ¿eh?—le reprocha a su hijo, para después dirigirse al isleño,que ya la miraba sonrojado—. No puede ser que no hayas visto Barcelona en condiciones teniendo casa allí, así que ya sabes. No hagas ni caso a este zoquete de aquí—dice cuando ve a su hijo dispuesto a intervenir para soltar alguna excusa.

—Bueno, se lo agradezco—la catalana le lanza una mirada de advertencia—te lo agradezco de verdad, Susi, pero yo en vacaciones me vuelvo siempre a Tenerife, a ver a mi familia, así que me temo que no podré acompañar a Raoul.

—Pero no hace falta que sea en vacaciones. Raoul hace mucho que no viene a casa, así que durante algún puente que tengáis podéis veniros. ¿Os parece bien el del 1 de mayo, por ejemplo?

Raoul suspira. Su madre es realmente insistente. Que él la adora, pero a veces la mujer se pasa un poco, y en estos momentos se está poniendo muy nervioso. Y rojo. Muy rojo. Trata de mantener la compostura para que ni su  madre ni el propio Agoney se den cuenta de que, si de él dependiera, aceptaría la propuesta inmediatamente.  _Amigos, Raoul, solo somos amigos._

—Ya lo iremos hablando, mamá, que para eso todavía queda mucho aún, ¿vale?

—Sí, eso, ya iremos viendo—interviene Agoney, un poco incómodo. Se revuelve un poco en la silla y desbloquea el teléfono en busca de alguna distracción, pero se fija en la hora y  _oh, mierda, voy a llegar tarde_ —Oigan, que no me había fijado en la hora que es y yo ahora tengo clase, me tengo que ir. Un placer, Susan... Susi—se corrije ante la mirada que le echa la mujer—. ¿Te llevo después a casa, Raoul?

—Ehm, vale, sí, cuando termine me paso por tu despacho—le sonríe ampliamente y el chico le devuelve la sonrisa.

—Perfecto, pues me voy ya. Nos vemos, Susi.

—Espero que la próxima vez que te vea sea en mi casa—le dice mientras se acerca para abrazarlo. Raoul rueda los ojos. Cuando le está abrazando, susurra en su oído—y espero que para entonces hayáis dejado de estar tan ciegos.

Se separan y Agoney se dirige rápidamente hacia la puerta, sonrojado y nervioso por las palabras de Susi, que se gira tranquilamente hacia su hijo con cara de no haber roto un plato y se sienta de nuevo en su sitio para terminar su deliciosa tarta de tres chocolates. 

*************

Agoney está en su despacho, redactando los apuntes que quiere explicarles a sus alumnos la semana siguiente, cuando llaman a la puerta. Rueda los ojos. Es demasiado temprano para que sea Raoul, así que supone que es su quebradero de cabeza personal. El tocapelotas de Sergio, vaya. Se arma de paciencia e indica  a la persona que espera tras la puerta que puede pasar. Cuando la puerta se abre, se sorprende al ver un tupé rubio al que hacía dando una clase.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tú no tenías clase ahora?—pregunta cuando ve a Raoul entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

—Les han suspendido las clases a mis alumnos para que vayan  a una conferencia sobre no sé que lingüista... Y yo paso de comerme el tostón, la verdad, así que he venido a pedirte disculpas por lo de mi madre. A veces se pone un poco intensa, pero de verdad que es super buena persona. Y le has caído muy bien.

—Nadie suele resistirse a mis encantos—bromea, aunque en su interior suspire, aliviado.

—Y oye, lo de venirte a Barcelona...—se atreve a sacar el tema que de verdad le ha llevado hasta ese despacho.

—Claro, entiendo que no quieras que vaya, no te preocupes—le corta sin saber realmente qué iba a decir.

—¿Qué? No, no osea yo...

_Toc, toc, toc_

—Te juro que como sea Sergio le suelto una hostia—susurra. El rubio suelta una carcajada —. Adelante.

—¡Hola!—una cabellera rubia que les es familiar a ambos asoma por la puerta—Uy, hijo, no sabía que estabas aquí.

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?—pregunta, temiéndose la respuesta, pues conoce a su madre demasiado bien.

—Venía a despedirme de Agoney, porque tengo que ir ahora a ver a María, que se va a divorciar y necesita asesoramiento con un par de temas, por eso vine a Madrid, en realidad. Pero me voy esta noche porque mañana tengo un juicio con otra clienta, así que quería despedirme de él.

—Bueno, pues adelante—decide creerla pese a intuir que tenga otros motivos para ir a hablar con el canario a solas, y le asusta plantearse esa posibilidad. 

—Yo ya he terminado lo que tenía que hacer hoy, y a Raoul le han suspendido las clases, así que no hacemos nada aquí. ¿Les parece que los lleve a casa ya?

—Bueno, yo es que antes de ir a casa tengo que ir a casa de mi clienta, no sé si...

—Te puedo llevar. Dejo a Raoul en casa y tú me dices a dónde tengo que llevarte.

—Bueno, si no es mucha molestia...

Raoul, que no quiere que su madre se quede a solas de nuevo con el chico bajo ningún concepto, piensa en un cambio de planes que, siendo sinceros, también le apetece mucho. 

—¿Y qué te parece si, en vez de dejarme en casa, vamos a algún parque, nos damos un paseo y nos da un poco el aire?—sugiere, suplicando internamente porque su madre no haga ningún comentario de los suyos.

Tras unos segundos de silencio para asimilar la propuesta, el canario responde.

—Vale, me gusta la idea. Dejamos a tu madre en casa de su clienta y nos vamos a dar una vuelta, que nos vendrá bien despejarnos un poco de todo esto. ¿A ti te parece bien, Susi?

—Uy, yo encantada de que salgáis de aquí y paséis un rato juntos, hijo. Venga, vamos, que si no se os hace tarde—les anima, encantada con la iniciativa de su hijo.

***********

Se encuentran solos, por fin, en el coche del moreno, pues hace diez minutos dejaron a la madre de Raoul en la dirección que les indicó. El coche está aparcado junto al parque Europa, el sitio que han elegido para pasar la tarde. Aún es temprano y hace mucho calor. El lugar es un agradable parque con recreaciones de monumentos de las diferentes capitales europeas, y ambos están de acuerdo en que es un plan romántico para pasar la tarde, aunque ninguno se ha atrevido a decirlo en voz alta y no están muy seguros de si el otro estará de acuerdo o si opinará lo mismo. Realmente, la visita de Susana les ha venido muy bien a ambos para empezar a aclarar sus ideas sobre qué es lo que sienten por el otro.

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holiis, si has llegado hasta aquí y este final te ha parecido un poco brusco es porque, efectivamente, no era el original que tenía pensado para este capítulo, pero quería subir algo ya, así que he decidido hacer este cortecito, aunque quede un poco abrupto, para poder actualizar ya, porque estoy de exámenes finales y no voy a poder actualizar en bastante tiempo. Pero relax, se viene parquedate, aunque tarde en llegar. Siento que este capítulo sea un poco soso, pero lo necesitaba para la trama del futuro. Muchas gracias por leer<3 También me podéis decir qué os ha parecido por twitter (@ragopamplina) Nos leemos!!


	3. Un paseo por el parque

Han estado todo el trayecto desde que Susi se bajó del coche, despidiéndose cariñosamente de ambos, en un silencio relativamente incómodo. Solo se escuchan durante todo el trayecto las canciones que suenan en la radio y algún que otro carraspeo que no consigue arrancar ninguna conversación. 

Acaban de aparcar junto a una de las entradas del parque, pero siguen sentados en el coche.

—Bueno... —rompe el silencio Agoney— Pues ya estamos aquí.

 —Eh, sí. ¿Vamos?—le contesta, abriendo la puerta y saliendo el coche.

El moreno le imita, pero en vez de rodear el coche para reunirse con él, abre el maletero y saca una manta de su interior.

>>No me digas que tienes frío...—bromea el chico, pues hace bastante calor ese día.

—No, idiota. Es para tumbarnos en el césped después, —aclara y añade, en un tono más tímido— si te apetece, claro. 

—Pues claro, me parece un idea estupenda. Venga, vamos—dice, emocionado. En un impulso, le agarra de la mano y tira de él en dirección a la entrada del parque. 

En algún momento del trayecto de pocos metros que separa el coche de la entrada al recinto, sus dedos se entrelazan inconscientemente. Al llegar a la puerta y pararse junto al mapa que indica la posición de cada réplica, Raoul se da cuenta de esto y se pone nervioso. El rojo no tarda en acudir violentamente a sus mejillas, y  suelta la mano del otro chico con la excusa de señalar algo en el mapa. 

—¡Mira, la torre Eiffel!—grita un poco,  fingiendo más emoción de la necesaria para justificar su gesto tan brusco y repentino. 

—Chiquitín, relájate, que tenemos toda la tarde. ¿Qué te parece si empezamos en el orden que pone aquí?—le contesta, señalando también el cartel.

—Me parece bien—dice, menos nervioso ya, y empieza a caminar hacia el interior del parque, con la tentación de coger de nuevo la mano del canario cosquilleándole en la punta de los dedos.

Su primera parada es la réplica de la puerta de Alcalá, a la que no prestan demasiada atención porque ven casi a diario la original. Después se dirigen a la torre de Belém, que tampoco les impresiona demasiado, pues ambos han estado en Lisboa y han visitado la original.

—Lisboa es una de mis ciudades favoritas en el mundo. Me parece preciosa,— _presiosa_ , resuena en la mente de Raoul, provocándole una sonrisa— y eso que me quedaron un montón de rincones por visitar y me muero de ganas de volver.

—Podríamos ir un finde juntos, la verdad es que a mí también me apetece mucho volver.

—Se entera tu madre de que vamos a Lisboa y no a Barcelona y ¡nos mata!—bromea ante la repentina sugerencia del chico, pues puede que se haya emocionado un poquito con la idea y quiere disimularlo.

—Bueno, una cosa no quita la otra... Otro finde podemos ir a Barcelona. Además, ella no tiene por qué enterarse—sugiere el rubio, que realmente no sabe de dónde está sacando el valor hoy, pero hasta su sonrojo le está dando una tregua.

—Espera, ¿lo estás diciendo en serio?—boquea ilusionado el canario, sin terminar de creérselo.

—Ehm, sí, claro. ¿Por qué?

—Pero... pero antes en el despacho, cuando viniste a hablar conmigo...

—Ya, es que...—su sonrojo debe de pensar que la tregua ya estaba durando demasiado, y elige este preciso momento para hacer acto de presencia, a lo grande.  _Venga, Raoul, suéltalo ya_ —Bueno, que antes te has confundido. O sea, que no me has entendido bien. Bueno, en realidad es que no me has dejado terminar, pero yo tenía intención de... iba a decirte que, bueno, pues eso, que...—su diarrea verbal es interrumpida por el canario, en parte porque teme que le dé algo,  _dios, está rojísimo,_  pero también porque, impaciente como es, se muere por saber si el chico quiere decir lo que parece que le está diciendo. 

—¿Que quieres que vaya contigo a Barcelona? ¿A casa de tus padres?—el catalán solo atina a asentir, sonriente y muy nervioso, mientras se centra en que su cabecita asimile lo que está pasando y sus mejillas recuperen su tono habitual o explotarán.— ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Literalmente, me interrumpiste a mitad de la frase para asumir lo contrario y justo después llegó mi madre, y no quería hablarlo con ella delante...

—Ay, dios mío...—el canario parpadea, atónito y sin saber qué decir. Se lleva una mano al pelo, donde enreda los dedos en sus rizos y tira levemente de ellos. Realmente Raoul quiere llevarle a conocer a sus padres, en plan oficial, a su casa de toda la vida, a su ciudad natal... Aunque, en realidad, a su madre ya la conoce, y si piensa en lo que le dijo antes de que su hijo llegara...

—Ago, ¿me estás escuchando?—interrumpe su caudal de pensamientos el rubio, sacudiéndole el hombro con cariño.

—No, perdón. ¿Qué decías?—pregunta, aún avergonzado, notando el rubor en sus mejillas y agradeciendo ser moreno y que la barba lo oculte.

—Que si a ti te parece bien podemos aceptar la propuesta de mi madre de ir a pasar allí el puente. Solo si tú quieres, ¿eh?, que me imagino que ya te habrá saturado bastante hoy y me parecería totalmente comprensible que no quisieras volver a verla—dice riéndose para quitarle importancia, pero temeroso de que rechace el plan. Es consciente de lo que implica querer llevarle a  _conocer a sus padres_  y bueno, quizás deberían tener  _esa_  conversación en algún momento. También es consciente de que la relación de  _amistad_  que mantiene con el canario ha cambiado, sobre todo durante las últimas semanas y, aunque le gustan esos cambios, le gustaría saber la opinión del otro chico al respecto.

—La verdad es que Susi es mucha Susi, pero... creo que sobreviviré a un segundo asalto—responde con una carcajada, aunque no muy convencido de sus palabras, porque aunque se muere de ganas por ir con él, la madre del rubio le impone bastante, y más teniendo en cuenta que le ha calado a la primera y sabe que su hijo le hace tilín. 

El rubio se da por satisfecho con su respuesta y, con una sonrisa tímida, se gira para seguir visitando el parque. Ven un montón de monumentos más, con los que se sacan algunas fotos, primero por separado, pero luego, por insistencia del canario, se hacen varios selfies juntos, en los que salen tan felices que ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que están tapando el monumento de fondo y apenas se ve. Pero eso a ellos no les importa, pues realmente son sus primeras fotos juntos, y solo son capaces de ver lo sonrientes que salen ambos en todas las instantáneas.

—¿Podemos sacarnos una foto con el David, porfa, porfa, porfa?—suplica Raoul haciendo un puchero con los labios y poniéndole ojos de corderito al canario, y se sitúa al lado de la réplica de la gran escultura de Miguel Ángel, de mucho menor tamaño que la original.

El canario, que lo observa aún desde una distancia prudencial, eleva una ceja y no puede evitar sonreír de lado para contener la carcajada. Lo que se le escapa es el comentario que se le ha cruzado por la mente al ver esa imagen.

—Eres tan chiquitín que ni siquiera se nota que la réplica es más pequeña, a tu lado parece como la de verdad—en cuanto ve al rubio mirarle con odio y salir disparado hacia él, hecho una furia, suelta la carcajada que había estado conteniendo y le sujeta por los hombros, impidiéndole acercarse más a él y evitando que sus cuerpos, casi pegados,  choquen.

Sus caras están a apenas centímetros, pueden sentir la respiración del otro entremezclarse con la propia, pero no les incomoda. Sus miradas se cruzan, y se quedan atrapados contemplando los ojos del otro, hasta que Agoney no resiste más y baja un poco la mirada hasta los labios del menor. Se muerde su labio inferior y cuando devuelve la vista a esos ojos color miel que tanto le gustan se da cuenta de que no es el único que desea la unión entre sus labios y los del otro, así que no se resiste más y le besa. Es un beso apasionado, pero lento y cargado de una sensación nueva para ambos, un cosquilleo en el estómago que últimamente se intensifica con este tipo de contactos entre ellos, pero que ninguno de los dos se atreve aún a catalogar.

—¡Papi, mira! ¡Esos dos chicos son novios, como papá y tú!—se separan de golpe al oír a una niña que pasea cerca de ellos, de no más de cinco añitos, decirle eso a su padre señalándoles con la inocencia y el desparpajo típicos de su edad, sin saber que ha desatado una guerra en la mente de ambos chicos, pues en realidad  _no_  son novios, por mucho que ambos lo deseen.

El padre de la niña se agacha para cogerla en brazos y decirle algo al oído, probablemente una regañina, mientras les dirige una mirada de disculpa a los jóvenes, que se miran aturdidos y sonrojados, también un poco incómodos porque ninguno se atreve a sacar el tema, aunque no paren de darle vueltas.

—Eh...—Raoul se atreve a romper el silencio incómodo que se había creado entre ellos, rascándose la nuca para disimular su nerviosismo—¿Te parece si vamos a por un helado? El quiosco está ahí enfrente...

—Claro, vamos, invito yo—le responde con una sonrisa tímida. Cuando el rubio se da la vuelta en dirección al quiosco suelta un suspiro, entre aliviado y frustrado, porque había evitado la incomodidad de hablar  _del tema_ , sí, pero esa habría sido la ocasión perfecta para hacerlo. Y no sabe si habrá otra.

**************

La conversación ha vuelto a fluir, y parece un acuerdo implícito entre ambos omitir lo que ha ocurrido, como si nunca hubiera pasado. Ahora están sentados el  uno junto al otro en la manta que cogió el canario, bajo la réplica de la torre Eiffel, por insistencia de Raoul, comiendo los helados que se han comprado en el quiosco y charlando animadamente.

—Ahora que lo dices...¿recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?—comenta Agoney, acordándose del primer día que vio al rubio deambulando por los pasillos de la facultad mientras rebaña con la cucharilla de plástico los últimos restos de su helado.

—Como para olvidarme. Mi primer día en la universidad como becario y todo me sale del revés, menudo desastre... No sé si eres consciente de que me salvaste la vida ese día.

—No exageres, anda, que yo solo te acompañé hasta tu departamento...

—No, Ago, no hiciste  _solo_  eso. Eso fue lo primero en lo que me ayudaste. Pero después, en la primera junta de facultad te viniste a sentar conmigo. No me conocías de nada, solo me habías visto esa mañana, en mi primer día perdido por los pasillos y decidiste sentarte conmigo porque estaba solo. Y bueno, creo que es evidente, pero por si no te has dado cuenta aún, socializar no es lo mío, así que me libraste de quedar como "el nuevo rarito que no habla con nadie"—hace las comillas con los dedos—. Me hiciste sentir cómodo. Y luego... hiciste mi semana más fácil, me ayudaste a integrarme.

—Bueno, yo... Yo solo hice lo que me hubiera gustado que hicieran por mí. Me caíste bien, ¿sabes? Parecías majo, aunque en ese momento solo fueras un manojo de nervios, tan tímido que te costaba hilar dos frases seguidas. Sabía que detrás de todo eso había un chico genial, y que te conocería de verdad si conseguía ganarme tu confianza. Y parece que lo he conseguido, ¿no crees?

_Te has ganado mucho más que mi confianza, canario_ , piensa Raoul, aunque decide verbalizar algo menos atrevido.

—Es evidente que sí, ¿no? Por algo estamos aquí ahora mismo...—sonríe sin poder evitarlo, los ojos brillantes y el corazón rebotando de alegría en su pecho.

El canario le mira devolviéndole la sonrisa al ver cómo el chico se ha emocionado al escuchar sus palabras, sin poder creerse que hubiera sabido leerle tan bien desde el primer momento. Porque ambos saben que su amistad había surgido gracias  al canario, que ese mismo día le había llevado a comer a la cafetería de la Facultad y eso se acabó convirtiendo en costumbre pues a Raoul le estaba costando coger confianza con otros compañeros  y Agoney disfrutaba de su compañía, con el muchacho cada vez más cómodo y charlatán.

Se sostienen la mirada, diciéndose todo aquello que aún no se atreven a decir con palabras. Es Raoul el que acaba acortando la distancia hasta sus labios, llevando una mano hacia la mejilla del canario, y le deja un beso suave y tierno, un simple pico que les sabe a chocolate y los deja a los dos con sendas sonrisas ocupando su cara y ganas de más. Van a besarse de nuevo cuando el sonido del teléfono de Agoney les interrumpe, provocando que el catalán se separe y aparte la mano con timidez. Al chico se le ilumina la mirada al ver quién le llama y descuelga de inmediato, sentándose un poco más separado de Raoul, mientras posa la tarrina de su helado, ya vacía, en el espacio que ahora los separa.

—Pero bueno, qué sorpresa. ¿Qué tal todo, qué es de tu vida?  Llevo casi un mes sin tener noticias tuyas... —reprocha el canario nada más descolgar, mientras juguetea con la cucharilla de plástico.

—Ay, Ago, he estado muy liada, en el cole hemos organizado un concurso de literatura y me he tenido que leer y corregir tropecientos relatos. Pero... ¡Acabo de aterrizar en Madrid! Por eso te llamaba, ¿desayunamos juntos mañana?—respondió una voz femenina. Ada, su mejor amiga, ni más ni menos.

—Pues va a ser que no, tengo clase a primera hora, y después voy a tener la mañana liada, pero podemos comer juntos, si quieres. Conozco un restaurante italiano que te encantará—al oír esto, Raoul, que no tiene ni idea de con quién está hablando, se tensa. Son las mismas palabras que utilizó con él ayer, cuando lo invitó a cenar  _al mismo puto restaurante._  Aún recuerda su sonrisa aparentemente despreocupada cuando se lo sugirió. También recuerda sus propios pensamientos acerca del sitio.  _Romántico y acogedor_. Genial, Agoney le va a dejar solo en la comida de mañana para llevarse a otro allí. Y él que se estaba empezando a hacer ilusiones...

—Mándame la ubicación y allí estaré. Que me tienes que poner al día. ¿Qué tal te va con tu rubio?

—Eh, bien, bueno, creo, ya te cuento mañana si quieres...—se sonroja.

—Vamos, que estás con él ahora mismo, ¿no? Espero no haberos interrumpido el polvo—dice entre risas. El canario ni se inmuta ante el comentario, porque si la chica no hubiera hecho esa broma, definitivamente pensaría que la tienen secuestrada y está pidiéndole auxilio.

—Efectivamente, lo primero es cierto. Lo segundo no, porque no te habría respondido. Cuestión de prioridades, ya sabes—le devuelve la broma, lanzándole a Raoul una mirada de reojo. El chico está muy concentrado en una brizna de hierba que ha arrancado del césped, con la que juega entre los dedos y a la que mira fijamente. Parece a punto de echarse a llorar. Decide acabar la llamada y descubrir qué le pasa—. Bueno, entonces hasta mañana, guapa. No sabes las ganas que tengo de verte—e _spera, ¿ha dicho guapa? ¿guapA?_  respira aliviado el catalán y levanta la mirada, más tranquilo, para encontrarse con la de Agoney fija en él.

—Y yo a ti, Ago. Hasta mañana, entonces—se despide ella y cuelga.

—¿Tan interesante es el césped? No sabía que ahora te interesara la botánica... ¿Vas a dejar el doctorado para meterte a jardinero?—recurre a la ironía para romper el hielo y sacarle una sonrisa. Surte efecto, porque el chico suelta una carcajada y le sonríe.

—Pues no es una idea tan descabellada en realidad, pero no. ¿Era tu hermana?

—¿Mi hermana? No, mi mejor amiga. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—¿La que vive en Francia?—el moreno asiente—. Bueno, en ese caso te perdonaré que me dejes tirado en la comida de mañana para irte con ella, que sé que hace mucho que no la ves—bromea, y ya no hay ni rastro del disgusto que tenía minutos antes. Le da mucha vergüenza reconocer el absurdo ataque de celos que acaba de tener.

—Ay, dios, Raoul, que no me había dado cuenta de que te dejo solo comiendo, joder. Es que bueno, hace mucho que no la veo y tenemos que ponernos al día de muchas cosas y...— _y quiero hablar con ella de ti_ —. Bueno, no te molesta,  ¿verdad? 

—¿Cómo me va a molestar? Solo faltaría que no pudieras comer con ella, que hace muchísimo que no os veis, por comer conmigo como todos los días. Seguro que estás harto de mí y no sabes cómo decírmelo—le resta importancia, porque pasado el drama inicial ahora que sabe quién será su verdadera acompañante, es consciente de la ilusión que le hace al canario ver a la chica. Además, no quiere ser una carga para nadie.

—Si estuviera harto no seguiría haciéndolo día tras día, y encima con horas extra, ¡como hoy!

—Horas extra, dice... Cualquiera que te oiga pensará que te pago para que seas mi amigo—bromea, mientras se echa hacia atrás en la manta, quedando tumbado. 

El canario lo mira pensativo, decidiendo cómo de arriesgado es lo que está a punto de hacer. Sonrojándose en el proceso (aunque no se le note apenas) y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora,  se tumba de lado junto a él, colocando la cabeza en el pecho del rubio y abrazándole.

—Habría que ser muy gilipollas para no querer ser tu amigo, Raoul. Yo hasta pagaría por serlo—susurra junto al corazón del chico en respuesta su anterior comentario, para el que ya no esperaba una contestación.

El corazón de Raoul se acelera al notar el susurro del moreno y cómo se abraza a él, acariciándole el costado con cariño, y se sonroja al pensar que, al tener la cabeza posada justo encima, el chico va a notar sus desbocados latidos. Lo que no sabe es que el corazón contrario va a la par que el suyo, y Agoney no puede hacer más que sonreír al notarlo. Se quedan así, en silencio, tan solo disfrutando de la compañía y del sol primaveral, hasta que empieza a oscurecer. Entonces, perezosamente, se separan para levantarse y recoger la manta, que doblan con cuidado entre los dos, y tiran a la primera papelera que encuentran las tarrinas del helado. Emprenden el camino de vuelta al coche y, al pasar por delante del  _David_ , Raoul recuerda algo.

—Ago, que al final no nos sacamos una foto ahí. Ven, corre—arrastra al canario hasta la estatua.

Y no se sacan una, ni dos. Se sacan seis fotos, picándose y haciéndose reír, haciendo el tonto y sonriendo como idiotas en todas menos en la última, en la que un tímido Raoul besa la mejilla de Agoney, que no logra esconder la sonrisilla de felicidad.

Una vez cumplida esa misión se dirigen, ahora sí, al coche, con las manos entrelazadas y sendas sonrisas, sin querer plantearse de momento qué significa eso, pero muy felices por lo que les provoca ese simple agarre entre sus dedos.

Ya en el coche de vuelta a casa Raoul se atreve a plantear una idea que lleva rondándole la mente media tarde.

—Oye, ¿te apetece venir a cenar a casa?

—Depende, ¿qué me ofreces?—finge dudar, aunque ambos saben que va a aceptar.

—Un risotto de setas al roquefort, ¿qué te parece?—el canario desvía la mirada de la carretera un segundo para mirarlo, atónito. Raoul suelta una carcajada—. Es broma, pero tengo una deliciosa pizza cuatro quesos en el congelador. O eso creo.

—Te gusta jugar con mis sentimientos, ¿verdad? Yo que ya me estaba imaginando el delicioso risotto... Tienes suerte de que sepa de tus nulas aptitudes culinarias, porque vaya disgusto me habría llevado—dice, para añadirle dramatismo. Ambos ríen—pero bueno, tendré que conformarme con la pizza.

***********

—Pero...¿de dónde ha salido toda esta comida?—se sorprende Raoul nada más abrir el congelador en busca de la pizza.

—Eh, Raoul. Mira la nota de la nevera—le dice quitando el imán que la sujeta y tendiéndosela.

"Cariño, como sé que cocinar no es lo tuyo te he traído unos tápers con comida de verdad para que no sobrevivas a base de precocinados, te los he metido en el congelador. Espero que te gusten. Muchas gracias por acogerme en tu casa (aunque fuera involuntariamente).   
Te quiere,   
Mamá"

—Buah, luego recuérdame que la llame para darle las gracias.

Vuelve a colocar la nota en la nevera y coge la pizza del congelador. Saca la rejilla del horno, pone en ella la pizza sobre un papel de aluminio y la mete de nuevo.

—Vale, pues esto ya está. Mientras se hace, vamos a poner la mesa—comenta Raoul, cerrando el horno y encendiéndolo.

—Ah, ¿que encima de ser el invitado me vas a hacer trabajar?

—Te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes a poner la mesa, no que me hagas una limpieza general de la casa, dramático. Ni que te tuviera esclavizado.

—Bueno, la limpieza general sí que hace un poco de falta,¿eh? Tiene razón tu madre, eres un desastre—miente, pues para su sorpresa está todo bastante ordenado y limpio.

—No, si ya sabía yo que era mala idea presentaros...

—No te enfades, anda—le deja un beso en la mejilla—. Dime dónde están los cubiertos, a ver, que los voy poniendo.

—Ago—le mira, incrédulo—vamos a cenar pizza. Pizza—recalca—. ¿Para qué quieres cubiertos?

—Pues también es verdad, no me había dado cuenta...

—Luego el despistado soy yo...

—¿Tengo que recordarte quién me ha dejado solo con su madre esta mañana porque estaba corrigiendo y no se había dado cuenta de la hora que era?

—Ugh, touché—se sonroja.—Lo siento, no era mi intención dejarte solo ante el peligro. Espero que no te incomodara mucho, porque es su especialidad.

El canario se ríe y agacha la mirada. Es un desastre y muy despistado, sí, pero aun así es adorable. _¿Cómo no iba a enamorarme de ti?_ , piensa, poniéndole nombre por primera vez a lo que siente por ese chico rubio de mirada sincera al que en realidad conoce de tan solo unos meses, pero que le hace sentir como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

—Bueno, habría preferido que nos presentaras tú, pero es lo que hay, supongo. La verdad es que es muy directa, a veces, aunque... no sé, quizás tenga razón en varias cosas que dijo—se plantea Agoney, recordando lo que le dijo Susi por la mañana y todo lo que pasó después en el parque.

—¿En qué, exactamente?

—Bueno... en que eres un desastre, muy desordenado y despistado y... un glotón. Y probablemente en alguna cosa más, pero prefiero guardarme ese as en la manga. 

El rubio va a protestar, pero el pitido del horno indicando que la pizza está lista le interrumpe. Se acerca a un armario, de donde saca dos platos y dos vasos, y se los da al canario, señalando la mesa del salón con el que comunica la cocina. 

—Toma, vete colocándolos mientras corto la pizza.

Agoney obedece sin protestar y pronto están los dos sentados a la mesa, con la deliciosa pizza delante, comiendo y charlando sin parar de cualquier tontería que se les ocurre. Tontean muy descaradamente, quizás más desinhibidos por lo que ha pasado por la tarde, se roban algún que otro beso y comparten algún piropo que consigue sacarle los colores al contrario. Cuando terminan se levantan y recogen todo para llevarlo a la cocina. Una vez allí, el canario se ofrece a fregar los platos, cosa que Raoul rechaza inmediatamente porque "no voy a esclavizar a mi invitado, que luego se queja". Finalmente llegan a un acuerdo. Raoul fregará los platos y Agoney se encargará de secarlos. 

Cuando están manos a la obra, a Raoul no se le ocurre mejor idea que empezar una guerra (que sabe que no va a ganar) salpicando al canario. Este le mira entrecerrando los ojos y, posando con mucho cuidado el plato que estaba secando, se abalanza sobre él y empieza a hacerle cosquillas. 

—Ago, para, porfa—consigue pedirle, entre carcajadas—. Ago, en serio, por favor...

—Mmmm, ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo?

—Lo... lo siento por salpicarte, de verdad, pero...—no es capaz de terminar la frase, porque el canario ha vuelto al ataque y no puede parar de reír. 

La situación, para cualquiera que los observase desde fuera, es curiosa cuanto menos. Raoul está arrinconado contra la encimera, intentando escabullirse del moreno, que le hace cosquillas por los costados, incluso atreviéndose a hacerlo por debajo de la camisa. Se lo están pasando como niños pequeños, pero el roce entre sus cuerpos no deja a ninguno indiferente, y empiezan a notar cómo el calor se agolpa en una parte de sus cuerpos. Es uno de los movimientos del catalán para intentar escapar el que provoca que ambas entrepiernas se rocen, sacando un jadeo ahogado a uno y un gemido al otro. En ese momento, el canario para en seco, con las manos aún bajo la camisa de Raoul.

Se miran y ven el destello de deseo en los ojos del contrario, y no saben quién es el que se abalanza sobre la boca del otro como náufragos sedientos que encuentran un oasis. Agoney aprovecha la posición de sus manos para tirar de la camisa del chico hacia arriba, logrando quitársela y volviendo a juntar sus labios tras hacerlo. Coge a Raoul por las caderas y lo impulsa hacia arriba, dejándole sentado sobre la encimera, y empieza a dejar un reguero de besos por su cuello, que al llegar a la clavícula se vuelven más húmedos, y se convierten en mordiscos al llegar a los pezones. El chico no puede evitar deshacerse en gemidos, que contribuyen a formar la erección del contrario, y cuando nota el reguero de besos, saliva y algún que otro mordisco acercarse peligrosamente a su ombligo separa al chico.

—Aquí no... Mejor... Mejor vamos a la habitación—logra decir con la voz entrecortada por los jadeos.

Agoney ni siquiera contesta, se limita a ayudarle a bajar de la encimera y a besarle de nuevo con pasión, las lenguas peleando por el control del beso y las erecciones palpitando bajo la ropa interior. Poco a poco comienza a avanzar de espaldas, sin separarse un ápice de Raoul, dejándose guiar por el dueño de la casa hasta la habitación, con cuya puerta, cerrada, impacta su espalda.

—Auch—se queja débilmente para seguir besando a Raoul.

El rubio se separa en busca de aire y aprovecha para abrir la puerta del cuarto, tirando del canario hacia el interior y sonriéndole pícaramente. 

—Te sobra ropa.

—A ti también.

Es Raoul el que se encarga de deshacerse de la camiseta del canario mientras se descalza, para luego quitarse él mismo los pantalones y dejar que el chico haga lo mismo con los suyos. Cuando la ropa interior es lo único que les separa de la desnudez, el catalán empuja a Agoney, que cae de espaldas sobre su cama y le mira ansioso por ver cuál será su próximo movimiento. Se acerca despacio a la cama, como si fuera un tigre acechando a su presa, hasta que sus rodillas chocan contra el borde de la misma. Se sube a la cama y va avanzando por ella. Gatea hasta estar completamente encima del canario, pero sin rozar su cuerpo. Agoney se remueve bajo él y gime muy cerca de su boca al conseguir frotar su entrepierna contra un muslo de Raoul. Están tan cerca que sus respiraciones se entremezclan. Raoul roza sus narices en un gesto demasiado cariñoso para la situación en la que están, permitiéndose dejar un delicado beso sobre los labios del canario antes de atacar su cuello, succionando con ganas y dejando una marca que durará varios días.

Se deja caer con cuidado sobre el cuerpo del canario, asegurándose de que sus erecciones queden en contacto y se rocen a través de los calzoncillos de ambos gracias a ligeras embestidas que dan uno y otro, deseosos de más. Raoul vuelve a saquear la boca contraria con ansia hasta que sus pulmones reclaman por oxígeno. Se separa apenas unos centímetros para admirar el fuego en las pupilas del canario y una sonrisa de satisfacción aparece en su cara automáticamente. Decide seguir alimentando la llama de placer que ha encontrado en el rostro contrario, bajando a besos por su pecho hasta encontrarse con la goma de sus calzoncillos. Lleva las manos a sus caderas para sujetar los bordes de la prenda y Agoney las levanta ligeramente para facilitarle la tarea y que se los quite de un tirón. Una vez los ha bajado, el canario se deshace de ellos con los pies, consiguiendo tirarlos al suelo para que no les molesten. Tantea con una mano el cajón de la mesilla, donde sabe que están los condones y el lubricante (no es la primera vez que está ahí en esa situación) y saca un paquetito que le lanza al rubio, que lo esperaba recorriendo a besos su muslo derecho.

Recoge el paquetito que ha caído sobre el  estómago de Agoney, y le regala un beso justo ahí. Rompe el envoltorio y saca el preservativo, que coloca con precisión experta sobre el miembro del canario. Le deja un primer lametazo con el que el chico suelta un gemido que le hace rodear la punta con sus labios. Con la soltura que le da el conocer exactamente qué es lo que le arranca gemidos de absoluto placer al chico, comienza un vaivén de movimientos expertos que dejan a Agoney al límite. Cuando nota que ya es suficiente y que si no para, se correrá, el moreno tira de él hacia arriba.

Le intercambia la posición en un ágil movimiento, quedando tumbado sobre Raoul. Desliza una de sus manos por todo su cuerpo, acariciando con cuidado pero con el deseo y la lujuria brillando en sus pupilas. Cuando llega a su nalga izquierda, deja un pellizco que hace al rubio estremecerse.

—¿Te apetece que hoy... nos intercambiemos los papeles?—susurra en su oído, sugerente.

Raoul nunca en su vida se ha puesto tan cachondo con una frase, pero la simple idea de follarse al canario le ha puesto a mil. Busca los ojos del chico para asegurarse de que va en serio, que no es ninguna broma de las suyas, y cuando ve la seguridad y el deseo escritos en su mirada, se le seca la boca y solo puede asentir. Agoney solo sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla, ahora sonrojada por la excitación.

—Pues déjame hacer un par de gestiones por aquí—dice mientras mete la mano en la ropa interior que Raoul aún no se ha quitado—y luego soy todo tuyo.

Raoul no evita los gemidos que escapan de sus labios cuando el canario empieza a masturbarle con destreza mientras besa y succiona las marcas que él mismo le había hecho en la clavícula el día antes. Detiene un momento sus movimientos para apreciar la expresión de placer del rubio, con los ojos cerrados, los mechones sudados dispersos por la frente y las mejillas coloradas, y sin querer dice en voz alta lo único que se le pasa por la mente ante esa imagen.

—Eres precioso, joder—le aparta un par de mechones de la cara y le deja un beso en los labios antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar a sus palabras.

Rápidamente se deshace de los calzoncillos y coge de la mesilla otro condón, se lo coloca al chico y comienza a mover su boca alrededor de su miembro con movimientos rítmicos y apasionados. Raoul se deshace en gemidos mientras entierra los dedos entre los rizos del chico, pidiéndole más, más rápido, más fuerte, más profundo. Retiene las ganas de embestir contra la boca del chico cuando este ralentiza sus movimientos y acaba parando dejándole una última lamida. Le mira a los ojos desde esa posición y Raoul tiene que respirar muy hondo y cerrar los ojos para no correrse ahí mismo ante esa imagen.

Es Agoney quien, de nuevo, cambia las posiciones, quedando otra vez tumbado bajo el chico.

—Cuando quieras—jadea en su oído.

Raoul tarda dos largos segundos en reaccionar, pero acaba alargando el brazo hasta alcanzar el bote de lubricante que había sacado el canario y unta bien sus dedos. En ese momento, Agoney se fija en un detalle.

—¿Es nuevo?

—Sí, sabor cereza. El otro lo acabamos la última vez, ¿no te acuerdas?

—Creo que tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparme en ese momento... —ríe, atrae al chico por la nuca y estampan sus labios de nuevo—. Así que cereza, ¿eh? Déjame probarlo—le pide sobre sus labios.

Y, ¿quién es Raoul para negarse ante semejante petición? Así que lleva sus dedos, ya pringados del gel, y los posa sobre los labios de Agoney, que los atrapa con delicadeza y los chupa con cuidado, succionando y paseando la lengua por ellos muy lentamente. Cuando cree que ya es suficiente, saca los dedos, recubiertos de la saliva del chico y conecta sus miradas.

Sin separar la mirada de la de Agoney, lleva sus dedos hacia la entrada del chico, donde juguetea y presiona un poco, sin llegar a introducirse, y decide recurrir al botecito de nuevo antes de intentar nada más. Embadurna de nuevo sus dedos y con suma delicadeza, introduce el primer dedo, jugando un poco en su interior. Cuando escucha los gemidos de placer del chico se atreve con un segundo, repitiendo la operación y termina con tercero, que hace a Agoney soltar un gemido más alto de lo normal.

—¿Todo bien? —se preocupa.

—Fóllame de una vez, por favor—le pide, casi desesperado.

Jadeando, coge de nuevo el lubricante para embadurnar su miembro y la entrada del chico y se coloca sus piernas sobre los hombros, para estar ambos más cómodos. Coloca su miembro en posición y empieza a empujar muy lentamente, atento a las posibles reacciones de dolor del otro. Cuando ve que en su rostro solo hay placer, profundiza las embestidas y aumenta el ritmo a uno que les hace gemir a los dos por igual, disfrutando de cada choque entre sus pieles.

Cuando encuentra ese punto que le hace ver el cielo, se lo hace saber expresamente.

—Dios, Raoul. Ahí—gime, extasiado.

El rubio obedece y no deja de embestir contra ese punto, acompañando ahora sus movimientos con los de su mano alrededor del miembro del canario, que no tarda en correrse con un gemido grave que hace las delicias de Raoul. Este no detiene sus movimientos hasta un par de minutos después, cuando se corre en una última embestida más profunda que las anteriores. Se queda en esa posición un minuto más, hasta que recupera la mínima capacidad motriz tras tener uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida y sale del interior del chico con cuidado, quitando sus piernas de sus hombros y posándolas suavemente sobre la cama, se quita el condón y se deja caer a su lado.

—Ha sido...—empieza, cuando ha recuperado la capacidad de habla.

—Apoteósico—completa el canario.

—Iba a decir increíble, pero sí, eso lo define mejor.

Ambos ríen y se miran. Agoney se acerca más aún, abrazando a Raoul y enterrando la nariz en su cuello.

—Quédate a dormir, porfa—le pide, agotado y dispuesto a dormirse tal cual están.

Agoney sale de su escondite, le mira y le acaricia la mejilla, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

—Me encantaría, pero no puedo. Tengo que cambiarme de ropa para ir mañana a clase...—Raoul hace un puchero—. Mi niño, en serio, no puedo aparecer con la ropa de hoy o ropa tuya mañana, que además he quedado con Ada y se daría cuenta.

—Vale, pero que sepas que mis camisas te quedarían genial.

—Pues claro que sí, como todo lo que me pongo—le guiña un ojo—. Ahora en serio, te prometo que la próxima vez me quedo, ¿vale?—recibe un asentimiento como respuesta y continúa, dejándole un beso en el hombro desnudo— y mañana te paso a recoger para ir a la uni, que así te compenso por dejarte solo para comer y nos vemos un rato, que después tendré el día muy liado y no sé si podremos vernos. ¿Te parece?

—Sí, yo encantado de que mi chófer personal venga a recogerme a la puerta de casa. Al final me voy a acostumbrar...

—Pues hazlo—le besa el hombro de nuevo—. A mí no me cuesta nada venir a recogerte, me queda de camino, así que tengo que pasar por aquí igual...

—Ago, que lo decía de broma.

—Bueno, pues yo no. A partir de ahora te paso a recoger todos los días, que además así madrugas menos y con lo charlatán que eres me amenizas el viaje. Si quieres, claro.

—Pero cómo no voy a querer—se lanza a besarle, un beso tierno y suave, de esos que desatan un huracán de mariposas en ambos estómagos.  _Pero cómo no voy a quererte_ , resuena en la mente de Raoul lo que ha estado a punto de decir en voz alta.

El canario le mira dulcemente, le deja uno, dos y hasta tres besos en los labios hasta que es capaz de hacer acopio de fuerzas y separarse de él. Ya de pie, le deja una caricia en la mejilla mientras recoge su ropa, que está esparcida por todo el suelo de la habitación. Se viste despacio, con pereza, mirando de vez en cuando hacia el cuerpo cada vez más inmóvil en la cama. Cuando ha terminado de vestirse se acerca a la cama, coge la colcha y tapa a Raoul, aún desnudo, que se ha quedado completamente dormido. Le deja un último beso en la frente y le susurra un "que descanses, chiquitín" antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar con cuidado.

Raoul abre los ojos, un poco desorientado, cuando escucha la puerta principal cerrarse. Mira hacia su cuerpo y se descubre tapado. Se le escapa una sonrisa al imaginar al canario tapándole con mimo para que no cogiese frío y suspira.  _La próxima vez, Raoul, te lo ha prometido_. Y con ese último pensamiento en mente vuelve a caer en brazos de Morfeo, abrazado a la almohada que todavía guarda su olor, imaginando que es él a quien abraza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, pues esto ha sido todo. Espero que os haya gustado mucho y lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo. Déjame un voto para hacerme saber que te ha gustado. Podéis comentarme cositas por twitter (ragopamplina) o CC. Un besoooooo.
> 
> STREAM AND BUY ESTARÉ AHÍ!!!!!!


	4. Nuestra "Ada" madrina

Raoul se despierta al día siguiente con unas agujetas horribles, pero se siente feliz. Mira la hora en el móvil y comprueba que todavía es temprano, aún le queda casi una hora de sueño que no piensa desaprovechar. La verdad es que va a agradecerle eternamente a Agoney los veinte minutos de más que va a poder dormir a partir de ahora, que ya no tendrá que coger más el autobús. Vuelve a dormirse con una sonrisa en los labios al pensar en él y en todo lo que pasó la noche anterior.

Cuando se levanta un rato después se da cuenta de que hay algo extraño en su habitación. Le falta algo. Le falta... Desorden.  _Mamá_. Su madre había aprovechado su ausencia la mañana anterior para ordenarlo todo, haciéndole la colada (y menos mal, porque si no hoy no tendría qué ponerse) y dejándolo todo limpio e impecable, como una patena. La noche anterior estaba demasiado concentrado en el cuerpo del canario como para darse cuenta, pero ahora, a la luz del día, es más que evidente. De hecho, la ropa que se había quitado en la habitación desentona tirada por el suelo, en contraste con el orden del cuarto.

Le manda un mensaje en agradecimiento por eso y la comida del congelador y comienza  prepararse. Primero se da una ducha, que le hace mucha falta después de la intensa sesión de sexo de anoche. Luego se pone unos vaqueros claros y una camiseta de manga corta con un lobo estampado, su favorita, y se mete en el baño a peinar su tupé. Sale casi quince minutos después, muy contento con el resultado, y se dirige a la cocina a hacerse un café. Se encuentra la camisa que llevaba el día antes tirada en el suelo y la mete en la lavadora, con la esperanza de acordarse de ponerla antes de que vuelva su madre.

Está acabándose la última galleta de su desayuno cuando le llegan un par de mensajes del canario. Se le forma una sonrisa involuntaria al leerlos.

Ago: Buenos días, dormilón 💜  
Ago: Su chófer personal le espera en el portal

Se termina el café de un trago y coge las llaves y el móvil antes de cerrar dando un portazo y bajar las escaleras corriendo.

El canario le espera fuera del coche, apoyado en el capó, mientras teclea en su teléfono. Está tan concentrado en la pantalla que no ve a Raoul quedarse parado justo delante, pegándole un repaso para nada discreto.  _Qué guapo va hoy, el cabrón_. 

—Buenos días—le susurra en el oído.

Se sobresalta al no esperárselo tan cerca, y cuando levanta la cabeza para mirarle no puede evitar terminar con la (escasa) distancia y dejarle un suave beso en los labios. Ambos se sonrojan, pero se sonríen y Agoney le deja una caricia en la mejilla antes de contestar.

—Buenos días. ¿Has dormido bien? Anoche cuando me fui ya estabas en el séptimo sueño...

—Muy bien, sí. ¿Y tú?

—Bueno, conseguí no arrepentirme demasiado de irme a mi casa, porque... —carraspea, avergonzado, bajando la voz— porque bueno, ya te dije que me hubiera encantado quedarme.

—Al menos ha merecido la pena que fueras a cambiarte de ropa, estás guapísimo—no saben quién de los dos está más sonrojado en ese momento, si Raoul por haberlo dicho o Agoney por escucharlo.

Agoney se muerde el labio y le mira con ternura. Realmente se está empezando a creer eso de que le gusta al chico como algo más que un amigo. Al final tendrá que acabar dándole las gracias a Susi por abrirle los ojos. El chico le mira, aún rojo como un tomate y con su carita de sueño por haberse levantado hace poco, y el canario se pone nervioso, porque por una vez es él el que no sabe qué responder. Opta por sonreírle en agradecimiento y entrar al coche, indicándole con la cabeza que haga lo mismo.

Raoul decide borrar cualquier rastro de incomodidad poniendo la radio y sintonizando una emisora que sabe que  pone música que les gusta a ambos. Justo al encenderla escucha los primeros acordes de una canción que le encanta y empieza a cantar.

_You're insecure, don't know what for. You're turning heads when you walk through the door._

A los pocos segundos, el canario se le une y acaban dándolo todo con la canción.

_Don't need make up to cover up, being the way that you are is enough. Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you. Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. You don't know, oh oh, you don't know your beautiful._

★

—Bueno, recuerda que hoy como con Ada, así que ya no nos vemos en todo el día— explica Agoney mientras aparca en su plaza habitual junto a la facultad.

—Hombre, puedo bajar a hacerte una visita al despacho en algún rato que tenga libre—el canario alza una ceja y Raoul se sonroja (para no variar) y rueda los ojos—. No iba con segundas, mal pensado. ¿Tengo que recordarte que casi nos pillan?

El canario suelta una carcajada y respira hondo antes de contestar.

—Mejor que no vengas. Ahora tengo clase, y después vienen unos inspectores del Ministerio a entrevistarme para decidir si nos subvencionan una investigación, y creo que va a ir para largo—confiesa,  más tímido de lo que Raoul le había visto nunca.

—¿Por eso querías ir a cambiarte y ponerte tan elegante? ¿Para causar buena impresión?—el chico asiente tímidamente, con el coche ya parado, y mira a Raoul—. Pero eso es genial, Ago, ¿por qué no me lo contaste?

—No, Raoul, no  _es_ genial. Puede serlo, si me dicen que sí, pero no creo que vayan a escoger mi proyecto, seguro que tienen cosas mucho mejores en las que invertir el dinero y...

—Agoney Hernández—le corta, mirándole seriamente—. Me estás vacilando, ¿no? Tiene que ser coña. Es imposible que de verdad te creas que no te van a escoger—el canario aparta la mirada y Raoul le coge suavemente de la barbilla para que le mire— Ago, eres el tío más inteligente que conozco. No hay nadie en esta universidad con tal pasión y dedicación por su trabajo, estoy seguro de que vas a ir a esa reunión y los vas a convencer a todos. Así que no te agobies, cielo, que todo va a ir bien—le deja una caricia en la mejilla y frunce el ceño ante la expresión del canario, que de repente le mira con los ojos muy abiertos, aparentemente sorprendido. _¿Qué he dich...? Mierda, mierda, mierda, que le he llamado cielo, que lo he dicho en voz alta, ay mi madre..._

Pero Agoney no le deja seguir cayendo en un bucle de vergüenza y arrepentimiento porque se lanza a sus brazos y lo abraza muy fuerte. Suspira y cierra los ojos con fuerza para contener las lágrimas por la emoción que le han causado las palabras del chico. No se permite pensar demasiado en ese "cielo" que intuye que se le ha escapado y se centra en agradecerle su apoyo, susurrando junto a su oído.

—Gracias,—le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla—gracias—otro beso, más cerca de la comisura de los labios—gracias—tras un simple roce de labios, junta sus frentes y le da un beso de esquimal que les saca una sonrisa a ambos—. Eres el mejor, que lo sepas—murmura sobre sus labios antes de besarlos de nuevo, esta vez con más ganas.

Es Raoul quien, en contra de su voluntad, se separa del canario rompiendo el beso. Ante la cara de incomprensión del chico, se ve obligado a justificarse.

—Yo me quedaría así todo el día, ya lo sabes, pero los dos tenemos clase ahora y...—echa un vistazo de reojo al reloj del coche— De hecho, ya llegamos tarde—ríe y Agoney le acompaña en sus carcajadas.

—Tienes razón—sonríe, un poco incómodo por la despedida—Bueno, pues... Nos vemos mañana, ¿no?

—Claro—decide corresponderle a la sonrisa y salir del coche sin darle ese beso que tantas ganas tiene de darle porque bastante evidente había sido llamándole "cielo" y a fin de cuentas solo son amigos, ¿no? Aunque lo que acaba de pasar... Bueno, da igual, ya pensará en eso más tarde, ahora tiene que centrarse en la clase que tiene que dar, decide mientras corre hacia el edificio.

El canario, por su parte, suspira, aún sentado en el asiento del conductor.  _Espabila, Agoney, ya babearás con lo lindo que es después, ahora tienes que ir a clase_. Se mentaliza y acaba saliendo del coche, cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose a su lugar de trabajo, dispuesto a dar lo mejor de sí mismo y bordarlo en la reunión.

 ★

—En la  _Epístola ad Pisones_  de Horacio tenemos una serie de dicotomías que se  utilizan por primera vez para explicar la literatura. La primera es  _Ars/Ingenium_ ,  es decir, la técnica o el talento innato. A ver, vamos a debatir, qué creéis que es más importante, que un autor haya aprendido una técnica o que...

_Toc, Toc, Toc._ La cabeza de una chica pelirroja asoma por la puerta, interrumpiendo la clase de Raoul sobre teoría literaria.

—Raoul, ¿puedes salir un momento, por favor?

—Claro—asiente, lanzándoles una mirada de advertencia a sus alumnos para que no armen demasiado jaleo mientras tanto. Al salir, cierra la puerta tras él y se gira hacia su compañera—. Dime, Marta.

—Ehm, bueno, que no sé si sabes que todos los del departamento vamos a cenar juntos después de las conferencias sobre Garcilaso del viernes. Me toca a mí hacer la reserva del restaurante y necesito saber si vas a venir—contesta la chica, coqueta, mientras se retoca un mechón de su melena, y añade— Puedes traerte a tu novia si quieres, pero en ese caso necesito que me lo confirmes antes de mañana al mediodía, ¿vale?

Raoul, algo descolocado ante lo que le ha dicho la chica, solo atina a asentir.  _¿Me acaba de llamar hetero? ¿A mí?_

—Eh... Yo no, esto... No tengo... O sea que yo soy...—la chica le interrumpe antes de que termine la frase, sin saber qué es lo que realmente le iba a decir.

—Bueno, mejor—le guiña un ojo, se da la vuelta y se va por el pasillo. Raoul, cada vez más desconcertado, la observa irse y parpadea, incrédulo.  _¿Acaba de ligar conmigo?_   Decide dejarlo pasar y entrar en el aula para continuar la clase como si nada.

★

Una hora más tarde, ya en su despacho, se acuerda de la reunión del canario y decide desearle suerte, aunque sabe que no la va a necesitar. Lo que le dijo en el coche era para animarle, sí, pero tampoco había dicho ninguna mentira. Confiaba plenamente en él y sabía que lo iba a conseguir.

Raoul: Mucha suerte en la reunión,Ago💛  
Raoul: Vas a petarlo 💪

Aprovecha ese momento para contestar a varias conversaciones que tiene pendientes, y ve que su madre le ha contestado a su mensaje de agradecimiento de esa mañana.

Mamá: De nada, hijo😘

Al ver el mensaje recuerda que todavía no le ha informado de la decisión que tomaron el canario y él de ir finalmente de visita, así que decide llamarla para decírselo antes de que se le olvide.

—¿Mamá? ¿Estás ocupada?

—No, cielo, acabo de salir del juzgado de entregar unos documentos y ahora tengo un rato libre. Dime, ¿pasa algo?

—Eh, no, bueno, a ver... Es que ayer Ago y yo estuvimos hablando y... Bueno pues hemos pensado que no es tan mala idea ir el puente de mayo a Barcelona, así que si la oferta sigue en pie, la aceptamos.

—Por supuesto que sí, cariño. Ay, qué bien, hijo. Siempre es una alegría que vengas a casa, y más si vienes tan bien acompañado...

—Mamá...

—¿Qué? No he dicho nada... Solo, bueno, que sepas que me gusta ese chico. Se ve que es muy buena persona y que te adora. A ver si espabiláis un poquito, que a este paso acabaréis viviendo juntos pero "solo somos amigos"—recalca, con rentintín, sacándole los colores a su hijo.

—¡MAMÁ!

—Dime, hijo—ríe Susana.

—Ugh—rueda los ojos aunque sepa que ella no puede verle—que ya sabes que me incomoda hablar de estas cosas, jobar.

—Bueno, cielo, pero si nunca lo habláis... Sé que no soy nadie para opinar, pero he visto cómo os miráis, cariño, y te puedo asegurar, porque sé que es eso lo que te preocupa, que tú a él también le gustas. Y mucho.

Las mejillas de Raoul se encuentran al borde del colapso, rojísimas, y el chico toma aire profundamente antes de hablar con un hilito de voz, muriéndose de la vergüenza.

—¿Tú... tú crees? —logra preguntar.

Susana sonríe, ha conseguido su objetivo,  crear una grieta en la inseguridad de su niño y ahora solo tiene que esperar a que se rompa del todo. Decide darle un golpe más.

—Estoy completamente segura. De hecho, creo que si no te ha dicho nada es porque está tan ciego como tú y no se ha dado cuenta hasta que se lo he dicho.

—No sé si... Espera, ¡¿¡que le has dicho qué!?!

—Uy, pero qué tarde se me ha hecho... Tengo que colgar. Te quiero—cuelga sin darle tiempo a responder y se ríe, pensando que aunque ahora la vaya a odiar, ya se lo agradecerá en un futuro, que espera que no sea muy lejano.

Raoul, por su parte, deja caer la cabeza contra su mesa y suspira larga y sonoramente. Comienza a pensar en todas y cada una de las cosas que han pasado entre ellos durante las últimas semanas, todos los momentos en los que ha pensado que eso no lo harían simples amigos, y le da por recordar cómo han llegado a esta situación.

Todo había empezado al volver de las vacaciones de Navidad. Ya no tenían que dar clases, estaban en periodo de exámenes, así que tenían mucho que corregir y poco tiempo libre, que aprovechaban para pasarlo juntos y desconectar. Había sido Agoney quien, tras acabar la primera convocatoria, había sugerido salir de fiesta el fin de semana para disfrutar un poco antes de que tuvieran que hacer y corregir los exámenes de segunda convocatoria. Raoul, que no es muy fan de salir, y ni siquiera bebe alcohol (o muy poquito, solo en ocasiones especiales),  había aceptado para no dejarle solo.

Como Agoney sabía que Raoul no salía a menudo, decidió llevarle a uno de sus locales favoritos, un bar de ambiente al que no iba demasiada gente y donde ambos se pudieran sentir cómodos. Además, igual hasta ligaban, que un polvo nunca venía mal para desestresarse. Lo que no sabía cuando pensó eso al principio de la noche era con quién iba a acabar follando. Ninguno de los dos tenía muy claro cómo había ocurrido exactamente, solo recuerdan que empezó con sus labios chocando con ansia y terminó con ambos cuerpos extasiados en la cama del catalán. Se habían dormido abrazados, porque claro,  _era invierno y hacía frío, es lo normal_ , y después habían decidido que como les había gustado, podían repetir sin que eso afectara a su amistad. Se había convertido en algo esporádico, que hacían de vez en cuando, por mera diversión, pero poco a poco había dejado de ser solo eso. De un tiempo a esta parte, ha surgido entre ellos una química especial, con mariposas revoloteando en su estómago cada vez que se besan sin venir a cuento, o la sensación de calidez y paz en el pecho cada vez que el canario se queda a dormir, abrazado a él. Piensa en ellos el día anterior, paseando de la mano, besándose y sacándose fotos como dos adolescentes enamorados y descansando abrazados sobre el césped. Y entonces lo ve. Eso es lo que quiere, un futuro lleno de mimos, amor y felicidad junto al chico de rizos adorables y mirada penetrante que se ha hecho un hueco en su corazón.

Suspira de nuevo, un poco frustrado con la situación. Lo de tener conversaciones serias nunca ha sido lo suyo, y siempre le ha costado una barbaridad hablar de sus sentimientos, le da demasiada vergüenza. Es consciente de que si quiere que su relación con el canario pase a ser lo que quieren los dos (o eso espera, más convencido tras la conversación con su madre) alguno tendrá que sacar el tema. Puede ser incómodo, y le va a costar un montón, pero tiene que hacerlo. Solo tiene que mentalizarse. Se le ocurre que puede invitar al canario a desayunar al día siguiente para contarle todo, decirle cómo se siente y qué es lo que quiere, y que luego entre los dos decidan qué hacer. Tiene todo el día para mentalizarse. Levanta la cabeza de la mesa y sonríe. Esto va a ser difícil, sí, pero si sale bien va a ser muy bonito y habrá merecido la pena morirse de la vergüenza.

★

Es la hora de comer y Agoney llega tarde. Ada lleva quince minutos esperando en la puerta del restaurante cuando por fin le ve aparecer.

—Pero bueno, ¿vienes de una boda o qué? Porque no creo que te hayas puesto así de guapo para comer conmigo...—bromea mientras abre los brazos y se acerca al chico, que llega hasta ella, la abraza con fuerza y se ríe.

—Ha sido un día complicado, ahora te cuento... —le contesta separándose del abrazo y haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta del local.

Un buen rato y unos espaguetis a la carbonara después Agoney ya le ha puesto al día de su reunión y le ha contado todo con pelos y señales, y Ada también le ha puesto al tanto de su vida en el extranjero. Ya solo queda un tema del que hablar, y el canario sabe que la chica, a la que conoce como si la hubiera parido, va a hablar de  _eso_  por la mirada que le lanza.

—A ver, ¿lo vas a soltar o te lo tengo que sacar con sacacorchos? Madre mía, chiquillo, ni que te fuera a comer, si ya me has hablado de él un montón...

—Joder, cómo lo sabía... Bueno, es que no sé por dónde empezar a contarte...

—Por el principio, sería una buena idea—ríe—. Ay, mi niño, que le da vergüenza hablar del novio— se burla.

—No es mi...

—Empieza a contar—le corta—. Y quiero todos los detalles. To-dos—lanza una mirada al cuello del chico y carraspea—. Bueno, los que han provocado eso—señala el chupetón que luce en el cuello, fruto de la pasión de Raoul la noche anterior—los puedes omitir, mejor.

Agoney abre los ojos como platos y coge su teléfono. Abre la cámara interna y enfoca a la zona que le ha señalado su mejor amiga. Se pone rojo al instante y maldice a Raoul por lo bajo. Lleva todo el día luciendo la marca y ni siquiera era consciente de que la tenía. Ella estalla en carcajadas al darse cuenta de que no sabía que lo tenía y él le devuelve una mirada asesina.

»Sigo esperando a que me lo cuentes, muchacho—habla de nuevo, impaciente.

—Ay, es que, a ver, no sé, me gusta mucho y es verdad que últimamente actuamos más como una pareja que como amigos, pero luego hace cosas que me confunden y no sé qué pensar. O sea ayer por ejemplo me presentó a su madre. ¡A su madre, joder! Y llega la mujer y me suelta que si me considerara solo su amigo no me la habría presentado. Y después... Bueno, fuimos al parque Europa, y estuvo súper cariñoso, me dio la mano, pero luego de repente me la soltó como si le diera alergia, y una niña nos vio besándonos y dijo que éramos novios y puso cara de susto y casi le da un síncope y... —coge aire y continúa hablando atropelladamente—y no sé. Después me invitó a cenar a su casa, follamos y me pidió que me quedara a dormir. Ahí al que casi le da algo es a mí, porque para una vez que me lo pide expresamente (aunque siempre me suelo quedar) justo me tengo que ir porque tengo que prepararme y mentalizarme para la reunión de hoy, y... Es que claro, luego acabamos de follar y viene un tío a tirarme fichas y va y me suelta que siente haberme jodido el polvo con otro y yo ya no sé qué pensar...

—Ago, Ago, respira, escucha. Lo último no lo he entendido, explícame, a ver.

—Ay, qué vergüenza, no te rías, ¿eh? El caso es que el otro día follamos en mi despacho. Y justo acabábamos de terminar y yo me estaba vistiendo, y llaman a la puerta. Él se esconde y yo abro, y era Sergio...

—¿El pesado?

—Ese mismo. La cosa es que bueno, me dio unos papeles y me ofreció ir a tomar algo. Yo lo iba a rechazar educadamente, pero el tío vio la ropa de Raoul en el suelo y se piró. Y no se le ocurre nada mejor que salir de debajo de la mesa y soltar "Uy, te acabo de joder el polvo con ese, lo siento". Te juro que en ese momento pensé que los rubios sí que son tontos, ya lo siento.

—Jajajaja ay, Ago, con lo listo que eres me flipa que nunca te des cuenta de estas cosas. A ver, ¿habéis hablado alguna vez de que sois exclusivos o algo?—Agoney niega con la cabeza—. Bueno, pues entonces el chaval no sabe si tú te querías tirar a Sergio, pero por muy mal que le pareciera, no estaba en condiciones de reprochártelo si hubieras querido. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Seguro que fue un intento de sacar esa conversación, de alguna forma, y tú no lo supiste ver, tonto.

—¿En serio?

—Es lo más probable. Es que por lo que me has contado... Creo que es él el que tiene miedo de incomodarte. ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que tú le gustes pero él crea que él a ti no? Si a mí me gustase un amigo que no me corresponde intentaría que no se me notase para que fuese menos incómodo para los dos. Por eso la cara de susto al darte la mano o que os llamen pareja. Porque igual... igual le da vergüenza que descubras lo que de verdad siente. Y bueno, si te lo dijo hasta su madre... Cielo, lo tienes enamoradito perdido.

—¿Y entonces qué hago?

—Pues hablar con él, tonto.

—¿Y qué le digo? "Oye, Raoul, que igual la niña de ayer tenía razón y en realidad sí que somos novios, aunque seamos gilipollas y nos de vergüenza hablar del tema"—Ada suelta una carcajada estruendosa y lo mira con ternura.

—No te lo tomes a mal, pero eres la persona más antirromántica del planeta. Soy yo Raoul y me sueltas eso y mira, te doy calabazas y me ligo al Sergio ese, chaval.

Agoney empieza a reírse escandalosamente, cumpliendo el objetivo de su amiga, que lo acompaña en sus carcajadas hasta que consiguen calmarse. Cuando ve que ya está más tranquilo, decide intervenir de nuevo.

»Ahora en serio, cuando salgamos de aquí nos vamos a un bar a tomar algo, lo llamas y le dices que se venga, que quiero conocerle. Y cuando creas que estás preparado, me haces una seña y yo hago la del humo y os dejo a solas para que habléis. ¿Te parece un buen plan?

—¿Te he dicho ya que te adoro y que eres la mejor amiga del mundo?—dice mientras se levanta para abrazarla.

—Me suena que sí, pero no pasa nada porque me lo repitas de vez en cuando, ¿eh?—el canario se ríe y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Te quiero, Ada, muchísimas gracias, en serio. Estoy muy nervioso y tenerte allí me va a ayudar mucho. Venga, vamos a terminar de comer y luego decidimos a dónde vamos—le dice, volviendo a su asiento para pedir los postres.

★

—¿Pero estás seguro de que quieres que vaya?—pregunta un tímido Raoul a través del teléfono—Que yo no quiero molestar, y además es que no pinto nada ahí, que estaréis hablando de vuestras cosas y...

—Raoul—le corta el canario—fue ella la que insistió en conocerte. Así que cógete el bus, venga, que aquí te esperamos.

—Bueno, vale. Pero es que... Me da un poco de vergüenza, Ago. Ya sabes que a mí esto de socializar...

—Oye, que es mi mejor amiga, con todo lo que os conté al uno del otro es como si os conociérais ya, así que tranquilo. Todo va a ir bien—dice en un susurro, más para tranquilizarse a sí mismo que al chico al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Le has...? ¿Le has hablado de mí?

—Pues claro, muchacho—suelta una carcajada nerviosa—. Anda, date prisa. Nos vemos ahora.

—Vale, hasta ahora—suspira y cuelga, quedándose paralizado observando la pantalla ya apagada del teléfono.  _No pasa nada, Raoul, mañana lo invitas a desayunar igual y lo habláis. Verle hoy no cambia nada, no te agobies._

★

—Raoul—el canario se pone en pie y le saluda con la mano al verle entrar en la cafetería en la que lo esperaban, viendo cómo el chico se acerca a su mesa un poco nervioso.

Se miran sin saber cómo saludarse, porque... ¿Un abrazo sería mucho si se han visto esta mañana?  _Mierda, esto va a ser más incómodo de lo que me imaginaba_. La presencia de la chica, observando la escena con una sonrisa, no hace más que aumentar su incomodidad. Cuando Raoul llega finalmente a su lado tras unos segundos de duda que se les han hecho eternos, Agoney se acerca a dejarle un beso en la mejilla y se gira rápidamente, con la excusa de dirigirse a su amiga, que se pone en pie inmediatamente.

—Raoul, ella es Ada, mi mejor amiga. Ada, él es Raoul—una pequeña pausa en la que lo mira y ambos sonríen, sabiendo que lo que va a decir a continuación no es del todo preciso—un... amigo.

—Raoul, tenía muchísimas ganas de conocerte, Ago no deja de hablar de ti—le dice amigablemente la chica, acercándose a darle un abrazo.

Raoul, rojo como un tomate, corresponde al abrazo con un par de segundos de retraso, mirando al canario que se encoge de hombros y le sonríe, tímido.

—Un placer, Ada. La verdad es que yo también quería conocerte, aunque... Me daba un poco de vergüenza—reconoce.

—¿Vergüenza de qué? Que no me he comido nunca a nadie, y no tengo intención de empezar ahora—mira a Agoney y le guiña un ojo. Este lo capta e interviene.

—Bueno, pues voy a pedir. ¿Tú quieres otra cerveza?—la chica asiente—¿Y tú, Raoul? ¿Lo de siempre?

Raoul sonríe al darse cuenta de que el chico lo conoce tan bien que ya sabe qué va a pedir y asiente, ofreciéndose a acompañarle a la barra. Agoney rechaza su ayuda diciéndole que no hace falta (en realidad es porque sabe que Ada quiere quedarse a solas con él para darle el visto bueno) y se va a pedir. Esta va a ser su "venganza" por haberse quedado a solas con Susi el día antes.

Raoul nunca ha sido bueno en empezar conversaciones, pero quiere causar buena impresión a la chica, así que se arma de valor y empieza a hablar antes de que el silencio que se ha creado se haga demasiado incómodo.

—Bueno, Ada, Ago me ha dicho que vives en Francia. ¿En qué parte, exactamente?— _Dios, qué patético soy._

—En Toulouse. Es un sitio precioso, estuvimos allí en el viaje de fin de curso de bachillerato y bueno, me enamoré de la ciudad. Así que estudié Filología y, al acabar la carrera, me mudé allí sin pensarlo.

—Hala, ¿estudiaste Filología? Yo también, qué casualidad...

—Sí, algo me había comentado Ago. Solo que yo preferí no quedarme en la uni como tú, a mí siempre me gustaron más los niños. De hecho, ahora trabajo en un cole dando clases de español, y estoy súper contenta. ¿Y tú qué quieres hacer al acabar el doctorado?

_Jo, qué maja es_. El catalán cada vez está más suelto en la conversación, la chica es muy agradable y le está haciendo sentir muy cómodo.

—Bueno, a mí siempre me llamó más la atención la literatura, la verdad, así que no me veo dando clases de español, como tú. Creo... Bueno, si pudiera me gustaría quedarme en la uni, este año doy un par de asignaturas y la verdad es que lo disfruto mucho. Y si no... Supongo que buscaría algún instituto para dar clases.

—¿Pero aquí, en Madrid? ¿O quieres volverte a Barcelona?

—Bueno, ahora... —no puede evitar mirar a Agoney, que está de espaldas a ellos viendo cómo la camarera les sirve sus bebidas—ahora mismo mi vida está aquí, tengo mi casa, mis amigos, y en general me siento bastante cómodo, así que... Supongo que aquí, ahora mismo no me planteo volver.

—Me alegra oír eso, Raoul—le dice con una sonrisa afable. La chica es realmente adorable, entiende perfectamente que sea la mejor amiga del moreno—. Y tranquilo, que me estás cayendo genial, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Raoul boquea un par de segundos, consciente de que la mejor amiga de Agoney le acaba de dar su visto bueno. Va a responderle con un tímido "gracias" que se ve interrumpido por la llegada de Agoney cargando una bandeja con sus bebidas y una ración de patatas con alioli, sus favoritas. Vale, ya está, decidido, a tomar por culo pedirle que sea su novio, le va a pedir matrimonio directamente.

—Bueno, ¿de qué hablaban?—pregunta nada más posar la bandeja en la mesa, empezando a distribuir su contenido.

—Nada importante, cosas de filólogos. Te aburrirías si te lo contáramos—le sonríe y Agoney respira tranquilo. Han congeniado. Se vuelve a la barra con rapidez para devolver la bandeja, momento que aprovecha la chica para teclear en su teléfono.

Sin que ninguno de los chicos que la acompañan se den cuenta, busca una de sus canciones favoritas de Ed Sheeran, selecciona el momento del estribillo que define a la perfección lo que pasa entre ellos y, poniendo la canción en pausa y asegurándose de que el volumen está activado, bloquea el móvil y lo deja sobre la mesa, preparada para darle al play en cuanto Agoney le de la señal.

El chico regresa a la mesa y ocupa la silla  del lateral de la mesa, entre sus dos  _amigos_ , que están uno frente a otro. Raoul sonríe instintivamente al tenerle al lado y recuerda algo.

—Ago, no me has contado qué tal en la reunión. ¿Cómo fue?

—Pues... Parece que tenías razón, al final, parecían bastante convencidos, sí. Creo... creo que la subvención es mía—contesta, intentando no morir de ternura con la mirada de Raoul al escucharlo.

—Buah, lo sabía, es que me alegro muchísimo. De verdad, te lo mereces tanto... —le dice, mostrando una amplísima sonrisa de orgullo por el logro de... Bueno, Raoul definitivamente  _no_  ha estado a punto de pensar en él como "su chico". Por supuesto que no. Bueno, es posible. Vale, sí, lo ha pensado.

También cabe la ligerísima posibilidad de que se haya quedado empanado sonriéndole como un gilipollas, porque de repente escucha una risita de Ada y   _mierda, me había olvidado de ella_. Agoney carraspea y Raoul redirige su mirada al plato de comida, intacto, que le espera sobre la mesa.

—¿Decías? —intenta sonar despreocupado. No lo consigue, sin embargo.

—Nada, que Ada te cede amablemente su parte de las patatas, porque está a dieta y no puede comerlas.

—No he dicho eso, cabrón—acompaña sus palabras de una carcajada y una colleja cariñosa en la nuca del canario—. Es que no me gustan, así que come sin miedo, que no te voy a dejar sin ellas.

A Raoul se le ilumina la mirada al observar la conversación silenciosa que están manteniendo Agoney y Ada. Él sabía perfectamente que no le gustan a ella y aún así ha decidido pedirlas porque son sus favoritas. La chica parece divertida con la situación, pero el moreno está ¿incómodo?

Agoney, por su parte, está intentando no morirse de amor. En cuanto ha visto el brillo de sus ojos al contarle su exitosa reunión se ha dado cuenta de que va a hacer lo correcto. Sin embargo, no sabe cuándo será el momento adecuado.

Comienzan a charlar y Raoul se termina las patatas en un santiamén. Bebe de su refresco y presta atención al debate entre los dos amigos sobre si es mejor vivir solo o en un piso compartido.

—Es que no sé cómo puedes vivir sola. Yo necesito que haya jaleo, poder salir al salón a ver una peli con mi compi o no desayunar solo, eso es muy triste, tía.

—A ver, hay etapas para todo, supongo. Pero llegará un punto en que quieras intimidad. O tranquilidad. O ambas. ¿Cuántas veces has follado en tu casa en lo que va de año?

Raoul está a punto de escupir su refresco al escucharla. Aunque la chica tiene razón, siempre acaban follando en el piso del catalán, porque vive solo y no tienen que preocuparse de si hay alguien en casa o no.

—Ninguna—suspira, dándole la razón a la chica.

En ese momento el rubio interviene en la conversación.

—Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con Ada. Quiero decir,—nota cómo se va poniendo rojo— no me importaría compartir piso en un futuro con mi pareja, pero... Ahora mismo me gusta mucho vivir solo, poder salir en calzoncillos al salón o poder dejar sin lavar los platos un par de días sin que nadie me eche la bronca. Además, bueno, es lo que dice ella, siempre lo hacemos en mi casa...—al darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho intenta rectificar— O sea, me refiero, cuando me llevo a  _alguien_...

Agoney tose cual alérgico en un campo de flores y lo mira con los ojos tan abiertos que parece que se le van a salir de las cuencas mientras Ada empieza a reírse sin ninguna consideración.

—Ni te molestes, rubito, sé de sobra que folláis, no pasa nada.

_Tierra, trágame_ , es lo único que puede pensar Raoul en ese momento.

—Ada, tía...—susurra un avergonzadísimo Agoney.

—A ver, que soy consciente de que tú me oíste a mí en algún momento cuando vivíamos juntos y por eso no quieres llevar a este—señala a Raoul, que está al borde del colapso— al piso y que os oiga tu compañera.

—Ada, ya valió, en serio—le pone cara de circunstancias y la chica comprende. Es el momento.

Discretamente, coge su teléfono y, con él bajo la mesa, lo desbloquea y le da al play. Espera que al menos uno de ellos valore la indirecta.

_Friends just sleep in another bed, friends don't treat me like you do. Well, I know that  there is a limit to everything, but my friends won't love me like you do._

—Uy, me llaman por teléfono. Ahora vengo—se pone en pie y cuando está yendo hacia la puerta, con Raoul de espaldas a ella, se gira, le guiña un ojo a su mejor amigo y vocaliza un "suerte" mudo antes de salir a la calle y fingir que de verdad habla por teléfono.

Agoney respira hondo y mira a Raoul, que le sonríe tímidamente.  _Ahora o nunca_ , piensa y empieza a hablar.

—Raoul, cielo, escucha—utiliza a propósito la misma palabra que él esa mañana para que sepa que no le molestó y toma aire antes de continuar—me gustaría... Me gustaría hablar contigo.

Raoul se tensa al oírle, porque le ha llamado "cielo" y quiere hablar con él, y está muy nervioso. Mierda, eso solo puede significar que van a tener esa conversación ahora. Se le ha adelantado, el muy cabrón.

—Claro—se esfuerza en que la sonrisa le salga natural, pero solo le sale una mueca nerviosa—dime.

—Bueno, yo... No sé por dónde empezar, en realidad. ¿Recuerdas ayer, en el parque, cuando nos besamos al lado del _David_? —el chico asiente, serio—Bueno, a ver, la cosa es que... Ufff, mierda.

—Ago—se obliga a interrumpirle para demostrarle que es consciente de que van a tener esa conversación y que está de acuerdo con ello—no pasa nada, ¿vale? Yo también estoy nervioso—confiesa con una sonrisa tímida.

—Vale, a ver, yo... Ya lo había notado antes, otras veces, pero ayer... ¿No te sentiste diferente? ¿No te pareció que actuábamos como...?

—¿Una pareja?—Completa Raoul.

—Como una pareja, sí—confirma.

—Bueno, literalmente te presenté a mi madre, quiero decir...

—Espera, ¿en serio? O sea que tenía razón...

—¿Quién, mi madre? No me lo puedo creer, de verdad habló contigo sobre esto. Qué vergüenza, lo siento muchísimo.

—Pues... No lo sientas tanto, que si no fuera por ella no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. Bueno, y gracias a la señorita de ahí fuera, que me ha dado un empujón, así que les podemos poner un altar.

—Entonces... ¿Nosotros...?—se señala a sí mismo y luego al moreno.

Agoney no puede evitar acariciar su mejilla con ternura.

—Si a ti te parece bien... A mi nada me gustaría más.

—¿Sería muy patético si te confesase ahora que había planeado llevarte a desayunar mañana y declararme?

Ambos ríen, y qué bonitas suenan sus carcajadas juntas.

—Eso significa que ¿estamos juntos? ¿Puedo presumir ya de que tengo al novio más guapo del mundo?

_Novio_. Y se está refiriendo a él.  Raoul se quiere morir, pero de amor y felicidad.

—No, de eso voy a presumir yo— y de nuevo, sus risas se mezclan en una preciosa melodía— Dios, eso ha sido demasiado cursi hasta para mí.

Raoul mira fijamente a la mano de Agoney, que tiene apoyada sobre la mesa,  y tímidamente va moviendo la suya hasta colocarla encima y dejarle una caricia. Agoney gira su mano y entrelaza sus dedos, acariciando el dorso con su pulgar. Se quedan mirando, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, y cuando por fin el moreno va a romper la distancia que los separa, Raoul se separa hacia atrás.

—Raoul, ¿qué pasó? ¿Te incomodé? —el aludido niega con la cabeza vehementemente.

—No, es que yo... Bueno, las patatas... —Agoney no entiende nada—Mi aliento debe de apestar ahora mismo—termina por reconocer, agachando la mirada.

—¿Estás de coña? ¿Me vas a negar nuestro primer beso como pareja por tu aliento? Chiquitín, no hay nada en este momento que me importe menos que eso, ¿vale? ¿Puedo besarte ya?

Es Raoul quien acorta la distancia entre ambos sellando sus labios con un beso suave y tierno, de los que a partir de ahora va a darle siempre que le apetezca, sin pensar en si le molestará o si será apropiado por su relación. Siguen besándose y mimándose los labios, y están tan felices y concentrados que ni se percatan de la figura femenina que ha vuelto con ellos dispuesta a reírse un rato.

—Bueno, parece ser que mi plan ha funcionado... Exijo como mínimo ser la madrina de la boda—los chicos se separan y la miran sorprendidos, pues no se lo esperaban—. Pero avisadme con tiempo, ¿eh? No os vayáis a casar la semana que viene, que yo me tengo que volver a Francia y no es plan.

—No tengo ni idea de si sucederá,—es Raoul quien contesta ,y no hay ni un resquicio de broma en sus palabras—pero si algún día nos casamos, serás la primera en saberlo. Eres... Nuestra "Ada" madrina—termina de decir mientras la abraza, emocionado.

★

—Bueno, parejita, pues espero que os vaya bien—les dirige una mirada cómplice al llegar a la estación.

Ellos se bajan de coche con ella para despedirla en condiciones, pues la chica va a coger un tren hacia su pueblo para visitar a sus padres y no la volverán a ver hasta sus próximas vacaciones en el país.

—Muchísimas gracias por todo, Ada. Te quiero. Eres la mejor—le susurra Agoney al oído cuando la abraza.

—Y yo a ti, tonto. Menos mal que he venido, porque si no ya os veía yo como gilipollas "sili simis amiguis" unos cuantos meses más. Ay, hombres... Que os compre quien os entienda—se desprende del abrazo de oso de su amigo y se dirige al catalán, a quien también abraza con fuerza.

»Cuídamelo, anda. Que os merecéis ser muy felices.

—Te lo prometo. Gracias por todo, de verdad.

—Pero si no he hecho nada, simplemente... Le abrí los ojos. El mérito es todo tuyo, que me lo tienes loquito.

Raoul suelta una risilla nerviosa y ella, con un último guiño, coge su maleta y emprende su marcha hacia el interior de la estación.

»Adiós, tortolitos—agita su mano como despedida justo antes de entrar en el edificio y desaparecer de su visita.

—Ay, la adoro. ¡Cuánto la echaba de menos!

—Es majísima, me ha caído genial.

—Sabía que ibáis a congeniar... —se gira hacia él y le acaricia la mejilla—. Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?

—Pues podemos ir a cenar a mi casa. Si quieres, claro—mira hacia el suelo mordiéndose el labio. 

—Déjame adivinar, me vas a preparar una deliciosa pizza congelada—se burla.

—Pues no, imbécil—le da un manotazo en el pecho, fingiendo indignación—. Tenía pensado compartir contigo uno de los deliciosos tápers que me ha preparado mi madre...

—Wow, ¿vas a compartir comida conmigo? ¿Tú? Si lo llego a saber te pido salir mucho antes, chiquitín.

—Ago, jopé—dice, para añadir en un tono mucho más bajo—que me da vergüenza.

—Pero mi niño, que no pasa nada—Raoul le mira, dudoso, y él cede—. A ver, hagamos un trato. Yo intento avergonzarte lo menos posible y tú me prometes que vas a intentar acostumbrarte a que seamos más cariñosos, ¿vale? No quiero que dé un síncope si te doy un beso o te cojo de la mano.

—Está bien—suspira—lo intentaré. Pero que sepas que no controlo cuándo me pongo rojo, o sea es involuntario, no lo hago a propósito.

—Lo sé, cielo, lo sé. ¿Ves? Esta mañana te habrías puesto rojísimo si te hubiera llamado así. Poco a poco. Y ahora... Creo que alguien me prometió una deliciosa cena...

—Pues no sé a qué estamos esperando, porque yo me muero de hambre—se gira y comienza a caminar hacia el coche, pero se da la vuelta de nuevo para estampar sus labios contra los del canario, que recibe el beso sorprendido, y luego vuelve a caminar hacia el coche como si nada.

Agoney sonríe. El chico, SU chico, se está empezando a soltar y va perdiendo la vergüenza, y su pecho vibra entre la ternura y el orgullo de ser quien ha conseguido eso.

★

—¿Te apetece que veamos una peli cuando acabemos?—dice rebañando su plato de albóndigas con tomate con un trozo de pan.

—Me apetece muchísimo.

—Genial—dice, inclinándose sobre la mesa para darle un beso. Realmente se está desquitando por todas las veces que se ha contenido de besarle o de ser cariñoso con él, y le está encantando la sensación.

Un rato después, ya han fregado los platos en colaboración como la noche anterior (pero sin salpicaduras ni cosquillas) y están los dos tirados en el sofá de Raoul buscando qué ver en Netflix. Raoul está recostado con las piernas sobre la mesilla, con un brazo rodeando los hombros de Agoney, que apoya su cabeza en su hombro. Se deciden por una película de acción que ambos han visto ya (por si dejan de prestarle atención) y apagan la luz, quedando solo iluminados por la pantalla de la televisión. Cuando no han pasado ni quince minutos, Agoney abandona su posición para recortarse, apoyando la cabeza sobre las piernas del catalán, con un bostezo que no pasa desapercibido para Raoul.

—Hey—llama su atención mientras enreda los dedos entre sus rizos—¿tienes sueño?

—Digamos que la reunión de hoy me tenía un poco nervioso y... No dormí mucho.

—Ago... Es que tenías que haberte quedado.

—No quería que te dieras cuenta y molestarte a ti también. Estabas agotado, se te cerraban los ojitos—dice girándose sobre sus piernas para mirarle, dándole la espalda a la televisión.

—Ay, qué cabezón eres... —le da un toquecito en la nariz con un dedo y se atreve a hacer una oferta—¿Te... te quieres quedar hoy?

—Vale—sendas sonrisas estallan en sus rostros e iluminan la oscuridad de la estancia.

—Vale—hace una pausa y añade—. Pues vamos a la cama ya, ¿no? Para la atención que le estamos prestando a la película...

—Venga, vamos—le hace caso, incorporándose y ofreciéndole la mano tras ponerse en pie para que lo imite.

Raoul le coge de la mano y se pone en pie, pero en vez de soltársela entrelaza sus dedos. Le mira con una sonrisa traviesa y se justifica.

—Sé que me he puesto rojo, porque me da vergüenza, pero me apetecía y he decidido que eso era más importante.

—Me parece muy requetebién, chiquitín—exagera mientras se acerca a él para darle un beso.

Da un tirón de sus manos unidas y lo arrastra prácticamente a la habitación.

—Creo que mi madre lavó ayer uno de mis pijamas, así que te dejo ese y... Bueno, yo me quedo con el que está usado ya.

—Eh, bueno, con que me dejes un pantalón me servirá. Suelo dormir sin camiseta, y más con el calor que hace estos días.

—Vale—se gira y abre el armario. Ve colgadas sus camisas y decide vacilar a, bueno, ahora sí lo puede pensar, a su chico—. Oye, y ¿qué ropa te vas a poner mañana? Porque no te has traído nada para cambiarte...

Agoney pilla al vuelo lo que trata de hacer y le sigue la coña.

—Pues... Tendremos que comprobar a ver si es verdad eso que dices de que tus camisas me quedarían genial—la sonrisa desaparece de su cara—. Sigo sin entender que te tragaras mi excusa.

—No lo hice. Simplemente pensé... Pensé que todo lo que había pasado en el parque había sido demasiado y necesitabas tu espacio, para pensar o... No sé, estaba medio dormido, tampoco pude pensar mucho, en realidad.

—Siento que pensaras eso, de verdad. Me moría de ganas por quedarme, y más después de que me lo pidieras tú, pero sabía que te ibas a dar cuenta de mis nervios y quería dejarte dormir.

—Prométeme que la próxima vez, si estás nervioso por algo me lo vas a decir. Por favor, no seas cabezón. Tú me has apoyado siempre, desde el primer momento, y me has ayudado un montón. Déjame hacer lo mismo contigo, porfa—hace un puchero al terminar de hablar que el canario se encarga de besar.

—Está bien, te lo prometo. Y ahora... —se rasca la nuca, en un gesto tímido—¿no tendrás algún cepillo de dientes de sobra?

—Pues creo que sí, en el paquete vienen varios, así que habrá alguno sin estrenar—se va al baño y vuelve un minuto después—. Te lo he dejado en el vaso junto al mío, el tuyo es el naranja.

—Hemos pasado de ser follamigos y de creer que el otro no sentía nada por nosotros a ser una pareja de las que tienen cepillos de dientes en casa de su novio en tan solo 24 horas. ¡Menudo cambio!

—¿Cómo sabes que yo...?  Bueno, da igual.

—¿Qué cómo sé que creías que yo pasaba de ti? Bueno, me lo dijo Ada. Que eso explicaba tu comportamiento, de repente hacías algo como besarme o darme la mano y cuando te dabas cuenta... Parecía que te daba alergia, pero solo era miedo a que yo me diese cuenta de que te gustaba. ¿Era eso, lo hacías por eso?

Un avergonzadísimo (y rojísimo) Raoul no puede hacer otra cosa que asentir, viéndose descubierto y descifrado por una chica que ni siquiera le conocía hasta esa tarde.

»Bueno, tranquilo, que yo pensaba lo mismo de ti... Voy a lavarme los dientes, ahora vengo.

El chico asiente con una sonrisa y se dirige al armario, deja el pantalón para el canario sobre la cama y se cambia y se mete entre las sábanas.

Cuando Agoney vuelve del baño se lo encuentra ya dormido y tranquilo. Siente las mariposas de su estómago dar un brinco por la ternura que le da verlo así y coge su móvil para inmortalizar esa imagen, que será su nuevo fondo de pantalla.

       

Todo lo sigiloso que puede, se quita la camisa, que deja sobre la silla del escritorio, y se cambia los pantalones por los del pijama que Raoul le había dejado   
sobre la cama. Se mete bajo las sábanas con cuidado de no despertarlo y le abraza por la espalda, juntando su pecho a esta y entrelazando sus piernas. Raoul no tarda en removerse para buscar más contacto y atrapa una de sus manos sobre su estómago. Agoney sonríe. Podría acostumbrarse a esto, y de hecho, va a hacerlo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, pues esto es todo por hoy. Las canciones que "suenan" en el capítulo son What makes you beautiful de One Direction y Friends de Ed Sheeran. Muchísimas gracias por leer. El final de esta historia se acerca... Podéis encontrarme en twitter (ragopamplina) y contarme qué os ha parecido. No os olvidéis de dejar un voto si os ha gustado, porque motiva muchísimo para seguir escribiendo. Un besooo.
> 
> PD.: BUY AND STREAM ESTARÉ AHÍ.


	5. Este es mi novio

Raoul se despierta a la mañana siguiente con la luz que se filtra entre las persianas. Se gira en la cama para encontrarse de frente con la cara del canario, relajada, con los rizos sobre la almohada y con la espalda desnuda sin cubrir por la sábana. Se muerde el labio sin creerse todavía que sea su novio y contiene las ganas de achucharle ahí mismo para no perturbar su sueño. Alarga la mano hasta la mesita, donde tiene su móvil, y comprueba que aún es temprano, puede dejarle dormir un rato más. Con el teléfono aún en la mano no puede resistirse y sacarle una foto, sin saber que el moreno había hecho exactamente lo mismo por la noche, cuando él era el que estaba dormido.

       

Se levanta de la cama sigilosamente, con cuidado de no tropezar con su ropa sucia, que está tirada por el suelo, y se le escapa una sonrisa al ver la ropa de Agoney colocada en la silla. Contiene una carcajada al ver lo distintos que son. Es la primera vez que ambos se desvisten sin ninguna intención más allá que la de cambiarse de ropa, y Raoul se alegra de conocer un poquito más de la forma de ser, más ordenada que la suya, del culpable de su sonrisa.

Se dirige a la cocina, donde prepara la cafetera y la pone al fuego, saca el pan de molde mientras piensa con qué untar las tostadas. No tiene mantequilla, ni mermelada, y se le ha acabado el queso de untar... Saca de la nevera un tarro de paté y del armario de al lado el bote de nocilla y los coloca encima de la mesa del salón, para que el chico elija lo que prefiere. También saca de la nevera el brick de leche y una botella de zumo de piña (a falta de naranjas para hacer zumo natural).  Cuando el café está, apaga la vitrocerámica y pone la cafetera en la mesa, con todo lo demás. Pone unas rebanadas de pan en la tostadora y coloca dos tazas, los cubiertos y el azúcar. Por último pone las tostadas en dos platos y las lleva al salón.

Mira su móvil y ve ya es la hora de despertar al canario. Entra en la habitación y se sienta en la cama, junto a él. El chico sigue tumbado boca abajo, con la sábana en la cintura, dejándole la espalda al descubierto. Raoul se inclina sobre él, le deja un beso en el hombro izquierdo y le susurra al oído.

—Buenos días, dormilón—el canario se revuelve un poco, haciendo algo parecido a un ronroneo—. Ago, levanta, venga—otro beso de Raoul y otro ronroneo de Agoney en respuesta.

Como ve que eso no está funcionando, decide cambiar de estrategia. Empieza un recorrido de besos desde su hombro izquierdo hasta el derecho, con cuidado y suavidad. Agoney siente que se muere p de ternura, y no tiene la más mínima intención de moverse para alargar todo lo que pueda ese momento. Desgraciadamente para él, las intenciones de Raoul son muy distintas, pues en cuanto nota que el chico está relajado, empieza a hacerle cosquillas por los costados.

»Va en serio, o te levantas o llegamos tarde, Ago. O peor aún, no nos da tiempo a desayunar.

—Vale, vale, me levanto, pero para—dice entre carcajadas. Raoul, que no se termina de fiar, detiene sus movimientos pero no aparta las manos.

Agoney se da la vuelta y se incorpora, quedando sentado a su lado.

—Buenos días, capullo—le da un pico y el catalán alza una ceja—. Ni se te ocurra, Raoul, que nos conocemos—amenaza, viendo venir un nuevo ataque de cosquillas.

—Buenos días, amor—se atreve a decirle, viendo el destello de ilusión en los ojos de Agoney al oírlo. Se besan de nuevo.

—Bueno, creo que alguien había planeado un desayuno súper romántico para hoy — dice, acurrucándose contra él—. La declaración ya no hace falta, pero el desayuno seguirá en pie, ¿no?

—He hecho café y tostadas. Espero que no seas exigente.

—Huele bien. No puede ser tan horrible.

—Eres gilipollas.

—Yo también te quiero.

Silencio sepulcral. Agoney se empieza a poner nervioso, pensando en que la ha cagado, que era demasiado pronto para decírselo. Su intención era seguir con el vacile, pero no había pensado en que bajo el doble sentido se escondía una realidad que podía poner nervioso al otro chico. Raoul, por su parte, está intentando mantener la calma y actuar con naturalidad. Con poco éxito, por supuesto.

Está tratando de recuperar la capacidad de habla para poder responderle que él también, pero antes de que lo logre el canario decide disculparse.

»Oye, que no... No quería incomodarte, te juro que se me ha escapado pero... Bueno, es lo que hay—sonríe de medio lado—. Te quiero, Raoul.

 _Venga, Raoul, respóndele que tú a él también, tú puedes_. Respira profundamente antes de hablar.

—Yo también. O sea, que yo también te quiero. A ti. A mí sería un poco absurdo—suelta una risilla nerviosa—.  Que no quiero decir que no me quiera, es que sería un poco raro decirlo en...

—Raoul, tranquilo—corta el bucle en el que ha entrado por su nerviosismo—. Me ha quedado claro. Respira—le acaricia la mejilla con ternura y lo atrae por la nuca para darle un nuevo beso—. Vamos a desayunar, anda, que se nos enfría el café.

★

Pasado el pequeño momento de incomodidad inicial, han retomado la conversación con fluidez. Están sentados uno enfrente de otro en la mesa del salón, y Agoney escucha atentamente las explicaciones de su novio sobre el desayuno, intentando no reírse.

—A ver, es que tengo la nevera casi vacía, y tampoco esperaba visitas, ¿sabes? Así que he improvisado un poco. Puedes elegir entre tostadas dulces—señala el bote de nocilla—o saladas—señala el tarro de paté—. Tampoco tengo naranjas, así que si te apetece un zumo... Este es de piña, pero puede servir, ¿no?

Agoney se muerde el labio y lo observa un par de segundos antes de poner cara seria y hablar con voz autoritaria.

—Chiquitín, eres un desastre. No sé cómo puedes sobrevivir así, de verdad. Esta tarde en cuanto salgamos nos vamos directos al Mercadona y compras todo lo que haga falta. No puede ser que un tío de tu edad sobreviva a base de pizzas congeladas y tápers de su madre...

Raoul le mira, un poco disgustado. La verdad es que el chico tiene algo de razón, es un desastre, pero... Está en su casa, ¿no? Podrá hacer lo que él quiera.

Agoney aguanta serio un minuto más, en el que hay un cruce de miradas entre ambos, antes de estallar en ruidosas carcajadas.

»Que era broma, Raoul. A ver si te crees que yo tengo la nevera más llena. Tú por lo menos tienes con qué untar las tostadas...

El rubio suspira aliviado, realmente le había asustado la actitud controladora del chico.

—Bueno, pues entonces... La visita al Mercadona igual no nos viene mal—decide tomárselo con humor y ríe también—. Que por lo menos tú sabes cocinar...

—Puedo enseñarte—ofrece—. No es tan difícil cuando le coges el truco. Tampoco te creas que soy un chef de prestigio, ¿eh? Pero bueno, me defiendo. Te puedo enseñar lo básico, y luego, pues aprendemos juntos.

—Me gusta el plan—contesta mordiendo su tostada con nocilla.

El moreno se acerca a darle un beso y se relame.

—Mmmm, sabes a chocolate.

—Vaya, qué inesperado, ¿quién lo diría?—se burla agitando la tostada frente la cara de su chico, que aprovecha para inmovilizarle la muñeca y darle un mordisco al trozo de pan.

Se miran con los ojos brillantes de felicidad y deciden dejar los piques para más tarde y ponerse a desayunar, porque si no van a llegar tarde.

★

Raoul sale de su despacho hacia la sala común de profesores de literatura, en la que tienen una pequeña máquina de café. Nada más entrar por la puerta distingue a su compañera Marta de espaldas, utilizando la máquina. Sale sigilosamente de la estancia, porque no le apetece encontrarse con ella después de sus insinuaciones del día anterior, y entonces recuerda que tiene que confirmarle asistencia para la cena. No le apetece nada ir y tener que aguantar cómo intenta ligar (inútilmente) con él, pero tiene que hacerlo, es importante que se relacione con sus compañeros. Aunque bueno, si puede llevar un acompañante...

Recorre el pasillo en dirección contraria y baja casi corriendo las escaleras. Entra en el pasillo del departamento de historia y va mirando el número en las puertas. 122, ese es. Llama a la puerta y escucha la familiar voz de su chico indicándole que pase.

—Raoul, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Pasó algo?—se preocupa al verlo respirar fatigadamente, muestra de que ha venido corriendo.

—¿Yo te parezco hetero?—la mandíbula del canario casi se disloca al mostrar su sorpresa. Eso era lo último que se habría esperado—. Por favor, en serio, sé sincero. ¿La primera vez que me viste lo pensaste?

—A ver, a ver, que no me estoy enterando de nada. ¿Pero esto a qué viene ahora?

—Es que me da vergüenza...—el moreno alza una ceja, recordándole su trato del día anterior—Es que te vas a reír de mí, Ago—suspira, sentándose en la silla frente a Agoney.

—Te prometo que...—se retracta por miedo a incumplir su promesa—. Voy a intentar no reírme, ¿vale? En serio, tranquilo, se supone que confías en mí.

—¿Sabes quién es Marta? La pelirroja, de literatura medieval—el canario asiente—. Bueno, pues ayer intentó ligar conmigo. Me preguntó si quería llevar a mi novia a la cena y cuando intenté explicarle que no tenía novia, que soy gay, me interrumpe para decirme que mejor que no la tenga  y me guiña un ojo.

—Pero... ¿Qué cena?

—Ah, sí, eso. Bueno, en realidad a eso venía. Verás, mañana por la tarde organizamos unas conferencias sobre Garcilaso, y después hay una cena de todos los compis del departamento, y bueno... Ella dijo que podía llevar a mi novia, pero como yo no tengo de eso... Había pensado que a lo mejor mi novio—recalca la palabra, consciente de que es la primera vez que lo llama así (en voz alta, al menos)—quería acompañarme.

—¿Quieres que vaya?

—¿A una cena en la que hay gente que se cree que soy hetero, y peor aún, que intenta ligar conmigo? Por supuesto. Me hace mucha ilusión ir, porque van todos los compañeros y estaría bien para integrarme, pero... Un apoyo moral nunca viene de más. Sobre todo si me puedes dar un morreo delante de Marta, para despejarle algunas dudas—ríe—.  ¿Qué, te apuntas?

—Está bien, sí, pero que conste que voy para demostrarle a la Marta esa que está muy feo eso de ir asumiendo la sexualidad de la gente. Ojalá haberte visto la cara cuando insinuó que eras hetero. Seguro que la asesinaste con la mirada—suelta una risa y se levanta, rodeando la mesa para quedar junto a Raoul, que también se pone en pie—. ¿Pero cómo no me contaste ayer esto? 

—Bueno, —se sonroja—creo que teníamos cosas más importantes de las que hablar y... Se me olvidó por completo. Lo he recordado al verla a ella en la sala del café, y he venido corriendo a preguntarte para poder confirmarle la asistencia.

—Pues ya puedes subir y decirle que tu novio tendrá el placer de acompañaros. Subiría contigo solo por verle la cara, pero... Es que tengo cosas que hacer aquí, así que ya me contarás qué tal—junta sus labios en lo que pretendía ser un beso inocente, pero que el catalán produndiza, saqueando su boca con necesidad.

Cuando se separan, ambos con las respiraciones agitadas, Raoul le deja un beso en la mejilla y ríe junto a su oído.

—Llevaba desde que me he despertado con ganas de hacer eso.

Agoney le acaricia la mejilla y le atrae para dejarle un pico.

—Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto—se muerde el labio.

—Yo espero que lo hagas.

—Sube, anda, que me distraes.

—Jo, cariño, qué cosas más bonitas me dices—ironiza antes de salir por la puerta, sonriendo como un gilipollas enamorado.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Agoney suspira feliz, cada día más convencido de que ese rubio chiquitín es lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida.

★

_Toc, toc, toc_

—Adelante.

—Marta, hola. Yo, eh...— _vamos, Raoul,tú puedes_ , inspira profundamente y acaba hablando, aunque no es todo lo preciso que le gustaría—Venía a confirmarte la asistencia para la cena de mañana. Al final sí que iré con acompañante.

—Oh, vale—responde la chica, algo cohibida—. ¿Alguna indicación especial? ¿Tú o tu acompañante tenéis alguna alergia o... Yo qué sé, sois vegetarianos?

—No, ninguna que yo recuerde—de repente la bombilla metafórica que indica una idea brillante se enciende y ve la oportunidad de oro para dejarlo caer, así que lo suelta sin más—¡Ah, sí! Mi novio es celíaco, casi se me olvida, qué tonto soy.

Raoul no se considera una persona cruel. De hecho, todo lo contrario, él cree que es amable y muy buena persona, siempre ayuda a todo el mundo y evita hacer daño a la gente, pero en ese instante disfruta como nunca al ver la cara desencajada de la chica al recibir la noticia, que al parecer le pilla totalmente de sorpresa. Tiene que retener la carcajada para murmurar una despedida rápida y salir al pasillo para reírse a gusto. Al llegar a su despacho saca el teléfono para informar a su chico.

Raoul: Ya está

Raoul: Tendrías que haber visto su cara... Se ha puesto pálida y todo😂

Ago💜: Espero que no intente envenenarme durante la cena en venganza

Raoul: Cielo, esté yo saliendo o no contigo, ella iba a tener el mismo número de posibilidades conmigo, es decir, NINGUNA

Ago💜:😂😂😂

Raoul: Cambiando de tema, te apetece ir al cine esta tarde??

Ago 💜:Claro🙈💖

Ago💜: Te veo en la comida y lo planeamos?

Raoul: Vale 🥰

★

Acaban de llegar a casa del catalán tras un día de intenso trabajo en la facultad, uno corrigiendo los primeros parciales y el otro ultimando su intervención en el congreso.  Están mirando la cartelera en el móvil del rubio para decidir qué peli ver cuando algo llama la atención del moreno.

 _Ding_  
[Notificación de Wattpad]: Nueva actualización de _Caricias artistas_.

—Raoul, ¿qué es eso?

—Ehm, esto... A ver, ¿tú te acuerdas de lo que te conté de mi tesis?—el canario asiente—. Bueno, pues esta es una de esas historias, y como te dije el otro día, las van actualizando y subiendo nuevos capítulos. Pues en esta aplicación es donde se leen,  y te salta una notificación cada vez que actualizan un fic que sigues.

—Hala, qué guay. Oye, yo... Bueno, que me ha picado la curiosidad. ¿Me dejarías leer una de esas historias?

—Claro, tonto, ¿por qué no te iba a dejar? A ver, yo creo que a ti esta te puede gustar, y... No sé, por ejemplo  _Un beso y una flor_ , que es de tema histórico igual te interesa, o  _El perfume del alma_ , que es más de fantasía. Bueno, ya te explicaré después, que ahora tengo que ducharme.  Elige tú la película que quieras, me fío de tu criterio—dice dejándole su teléfono en la mano.

—Te espero aquí, pero date prisa.

Raoul sonríe y se dirige al baño, donde enciende su minicadena de radio tras cerrar la puerta y comienza a ducharse. Agoney aprovecha para leer la sinopsis de una de las películas que ofrecen en la cartelera del cine. No le termina de convencer, porque cree que va a ser demasiado drama, así que decide buscar otra que le llamó antes la atención. Va a leer la sinopsis cuando el teléfono empieza a sonar. Lee el nombre del contacto y se piensa qué hacer. Es Susi, y como no sabe si está al tanto de las novedades sobre su relación con Raoul no quiere meter la pata. El móvil deja de sonar y Agoney suspira aliviado, pero antes de que pueda celebrarlo el contacto de su suegra vuelve a aparecer en la pantalla. Si insiste tanto debe de ser algo urgente, o importante, así que decide responder.

—Ay, hola, hijo, por fin.

—Hola, Susi. Soy Agoney.

—¿Agoney? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Raoul?—pregunta alarmada.

—No, no, es que se está duchando.

—¿Y tú estás en su casa mientras se ducha?—intenta sacar información.

—No, o sea... A ver, es que lo estoy esperando, porque como hemos salido juntos pues...

—Ya, bueno, da igual. Yo le llamaba para preguntarle por algo relacionado contigo, así que te pregunto a ti y ya está, ¿vale?—Agoney se pone blanco. Conociéndola, se espera cualquier cosa, y no está seguro de poder salir del brete sin cagarla.

—Ehm, claro, dime—intenta aparentar tranquilidad, como si no estuviera al borde del colapso.

—¿A ti te importaría que...?

—Ago, ¿con quién hablas?—irrumpe Raoul en en salón. Su héroe, su salvador.

—Es... Es tu madre—pone cara de circunstancias y se dirige de nuevo a la mujer que espera al otro lado de la línea—. Susi, te paso con Raoul, mejor pregúntale a él—le tiende el móvil con rapidez.

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Hola, hijo. Pues mira, justo le iba a preguntar a Agoney que a ver si le parecería bien que viniese Álvaro también el puente que venís vosotros. Es que me acaba de llamar diciendo que quiere contarnos algo importante y bueno, así conoce a Agoney...

—Mamá...

—Está en tu casa mientras tú te duchas, no te vengas a hacer el tonto ahora.

—No me hago el... Bueno, da igual. No, no me importa que venga el tete, dile que no pasa nada.

—Muy bien, hijo, pues eso era todo. Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti, mamá. Dale recuerdos a papá de mi parte.

—Vale. Pasadlo bien—oye que exclama justo antes de colgar.

Sonríe inconscientemente al imaginarse lo que su madre habrá pensado cuando Agoney le ha respondido a la llamada. En realidad, no está muy desencaminada.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Que mi hermano también va a venir el finde que vamos tú y yo—se acerca peligrosamente a sus labios y susurra sobre ellos—. Al final vas a conocer a toda tu familia política en ese viaje.

—¿Te molesta?

—En absoluto—responde uniendo sus labios por fin—. ¿Has elegido ya película?

—Bueno, estaba mirando una cuando llamó tu madre, y tiene buena pinta.

—¿Cuál es?

— _Adrenalina_. Va de dos ex amantes que se reencuentran durante una mudanza. Aquí dice que tiene un final sorprendente, ¿tú qué dices? ¿La vemos?

—¿Por qué no? Parece entretenida.

—Pues venga, vamos. ¿Ya estás listo?

—Sí, cojo las llaves y el móvil y estoy.

★

Llevan ya medio trayecto en el coche del canario, canturreando las canciones que suenan en la radio, cuando el moreno recuerda algo.

—Oye, Raoul, las historias esas que me vas a dejar leer...

—Fanfics, se llaman fanfics.

—Sí, eso, los fanfics. Me habías dicho que los protagonistas de las historias eran famosos, ¿no? Y, bueno, si voy a leerlas, debería saber quiénes son...

—Ehm sí, claro. A ver, a los de Larry los conoces, son Louis y Harry de One Direction. Y bueno, hay otro de Cris y Joana, las de skam, así que creo que sabes quiénes son todos.

—¿También hay personajes de ficción?

—Sí, hay miles de historias, muchas son de cantantes y actores pero otras son de personajes de series, hasta de dibujos animados.

—De verdad que me parece súper curioso, un día que tengamos tiempo quiero que me expliques más a fondo cómo funciona todo eso, porque parece un mundo aparte.

—Claro, cuando quieras—contesta con una sonrisa, feliz de haberse enamorado de alguien que se interesa por sus gustos y pasiones.

★

Al día siguiente, Agoney se despierta con la alarma de su móvil. Lo desbloquea y sonríe al ver la imagen junto a la que le gustaría despertar todos los días. Un Raoul dormido, angelical, precioso.

No puede evitar mandarle un mensaje de buenos días pese a que lo va a ver en apenas media hora, pues tiene que ir a recogerlo a su casa para ir a la facultad.

La noche antes les había costado despedirse, con un «Ago, quédate a dormir, porfa» susurrado entre besos y un «tendré que dormir algún día en mi casa,  chiquitín, que vas a acabar cobrándome el alquiler» entre suspiros, el catalán se bajó del coche deseándole buenas noches y él se volvió a su casa, que no pisaba desde la mañana del día anterior.

Se viste con rapidez para pasar por la panadería del barrio y comprar un par de gofres para llevar y sorprender al rubio, que casi llora de la emoción al descubrir el contenido de la bolsita de papel que le tiende su novio con una sonrisa en los labios y el corazón feliz.

—Recuerda que esta tarde es el congreso sobre Garcilaso. Mi intervención es a las tres y media, así que comeré algo rápido de la máquina para tener tiempo de repasar—le dice con el coche ya estacionado frente al edificio, en su sitio habitual.

—Raoul, cariño—el nombrado se sonroja (cómo no) ante el apelativo y lo mira, expectante—sé qué estás nervioso porque te cuesta hablar en público, pero no pasa nada, ¿vale? Imagínate que es una de tus clases con tus queridos chicos de segundo—Raoul sonríe ante la mención de sus alumnos más guerreros—. Si has podido con ellos, con la turra que dan, vas a poder con esa sala, hazme caso.

—Es que... No es eso—Agoney le mira interrogante—. A ver, sí, en parte es por eso, pero lo que más me preocupa es... Es que es a la hora de la siesta—el canario no puede reprimir una carcajada, que Raoul castiga con un golpe en el hombro y poniendo un puchero—. No te rías, Ago, que va en serio. Me da miedo aburrirles y que se queden dormidos—confiesa en un susurro. 

—Pero chiquitín, ¿qué tontería es esa? Ni con todo el sueño del mundo se dormirían. Con la pasión y la energía que le pones a las cosas que cuentas, es imposible que les resulte aburrido. Tienes un don para cautivar al público, ¿recuerdas la charla que diste sobre _Frankenstein_? Escuché a dos alumnas hablar a la salida de que era la primera vez que una conferencia de estas, además de ser interesante, también les había divertido.

Raoul se lanza a abrazarlo y le llena la mejilla de besitos.

—Te quiero—susurra, la vergüenza arremolinándose en sus mejillas y revolviendo un poco su estómago.

Agoney solo aprieta más el abrazo en respuesta y le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—¿Estás más tranquilo ya?—le susurra el canario acariciando su espalda con dulzura.

Raoul se separa ligeramente para poder mirarle a los ojos y asentir muy sonriente.

—Eres el mejor—le asegura sobre sus labios antes de besarle con pasión.

—No seré yo el que se queje de que me beses, pero esta intensidad de buena mañana a punto de entrar a clase igual no nos conviene—ambos ríen.

Agoney le da un pico y se separa definitivamente.

—Venga, vamos, que llegamos tarde—le dice saliendo del coche.

★

Unas horas más tarde, Raoul sale de su despacho con dirección al salón de actos de la facultad, donde ya le espera su público para la conferencia. Respira hondo un par de veces y entra por la puerta, atraviesa la sala por el pasillo central hasta llegar al fondo, donde está el estrado sobre el que hablará el. Al llegar allí, sube los dos escalones y comparte un par de palabras con su compañero Manuel, que hará una breve introducción al coloquio, y enciende el proyector para exponer su power point.

Cuando por fin levanta la vista y mira hacia el público siente que se derrite. Hay un montón de gente, unos cuantos de sus alumnos y varios compañeros, pero entre la multitud destacan unos ojos oscuros que lo miran con orgullo desde su asiento.  _Ha venido, ha venido a verme y a apoyarme_. Le sonríe, los ojitos apenas dos ranuras, y el canario le guiña un ojo, cómplice.

Al terminar su conferencia Agoney se levanta y se dirige discretamente hacia la salida para volver a su despacho, porque sabe que Raoul tiene que asistir al resto de charlas de sus compañeros. Sin embargo, unos dedos entrelazándose con los suyos le impiden avanzar justo después de salir por la puerta.

—Ago—le llama, y no sabría decir si sonríe más con la boca o con la mirada—gracias por venir.

—De nada, chiquitín— _si vas a sonreír así, no volveré a perderme ninguna de tus conferencias_ , se guarda y sonríe también.

Echa un vistazo a sus manos aún entrelazadas y da un leve tirón para acercar al chico. Raoul le mira a los ojos, esos pozos oscuros e intensos a los que cayó hace mucho y de los que no quiere salir jamás y traga saliva. Da un paso más en su dirección y le da un suave y rápido beso.

—Tengo que volver dentro, nos vemos después para ir a la cena, espérame en tu despacho.

—Ahí estaré—con un suspiro suelta su mano y ve al chico entrar de nuevo en la sala.

Se da la vuelta y se dirige con una sonrisa hacia el pasillo de su departamento, donde le detiene el cuchicheo de un par de alumnas.

—Que sí, tía, que ha ido a verle, le he visto entre el público. Y después, al salir, se han besado. Yo lo sabía, sabía que estaban juntos.

—¿Pero estás segura de lo que viste, tía?

—Que sí, que sí. Buah, qué fuerte. Es que te dije que los del parque el otro día eran ellos. Es que son súper novios.

—Buenas tardes, chicas. ¿Querían preguntarme algo?—interrumpe Agoney, demasiado feliz como para enfadarse con ellas por cotillear. A fin de cuentas, ¿a quién no le gusta un buen marujeo?

—Oh, ehm, hola. Nnnno, o sea nosotras...

—Lo digo porque como están en la puerta de mi despacho, pensé que vendrían a hablar conmigo.

—Ah, sí, sí, sí, claro. Qué tonta. Veníamos a preguntarte por el examen del martes.

—Bueno, pasen, y me cuentan—les indica, abriendo la puerta.

Unos minutos después, con todas las dudas ya solucionadas, las alumnas se dirigen a la puerta del despacho.

—Por cierto, Ana, no sabía que te interesara la poesía renacentista—sonríe burlón ante la cara de estupefacción de la chica—. Si quieres puedo decirle a Raoul que te preste algún libro, ya que parecías tan atenta durante su charla.

—Yo, eh... No, bueno, no hace falta, pero gracias—se da la vuelta y sale, cerrando la puerta con rapidez.

Agoney se ríe al darse cuenta de que la chica se ha puesto más roja al verse descubierta que el propio Raoul, y aunque ha querido vacilarle un poquito por ser una cotilla en realidad no le molesta en absoluto poder demostrarle al mundo cuánto quiere al chico de tupé dorado y sonrisa resplandeciente.

★

—Ago, ¿qué haces?—pregunta Raoul cuando llega al despacho de su chico y se lo encuentra fuera del mismo, frente a la puerta, peleándose con un trozo de celo.

—Ay, hola, chiquitín. Estoy pegando un póster. Bueno, intentándolo, más bien. Mi puerta está demasiado sosa, y este póster de las pirámides de Gizah me parece perfecto para decorarla, pero se me está rebelando un poco.

—A ver, que te ayudo—se coloca junto a él y sujeta el póster sobre la puerta—. Ago, pon ahora tú el celo.

El canario le obedece y en un minuto han terminado de colocarlo.

—Bueno, pues esto ya está. Cojo mis cosas y nos vamos a esa cena.

★

—Mira, ahí están—señala Raoul cuando entran al restaurante—. Hola, chicos. Él es Agoney, mi novio.

—Encantado, Ado... Perdona, ¿me puedes repetir tu nombre?

—Agoney, soy Agoney. Es un nombre guanche, no se preocupen, sé que no es el nombre que le pondrían a sus hijos.

Todos ríen con la espontaneidad del chico y van saludándole uno a uno. Raoul también conoce esa noche a las parejas de sus compañeros que han ido a  acompañarles y se siente un poquito mejor al tener esa posibilidad de conocerlos más, sobre todo fuera del ámbito profesional.

—¿Y el resto?—pregunta Raoul al darse cuenta de que faltan varios compañeros.

—Pues Marta ha pillado un atasco y Rocío y Pablo se han quedado hablando con el decano por no sé qué excursión. Creo que quieren llevar a los alumnos de literatura grecolatina al Festival de teatro clásico de Mérida y están intentando convencerle—responde Carla, una de las que más confianza tiene con Raoul.

Poco después los dos rezagados llegan y solo falta Marta por aparecer. Agoney está embelesado mirando cómo Raoul les explica a sus compañeros sus hazañas con los alumnos de segundo.

—Y para explicarles lo que es una anagnórisis utilicé el "Luke, yo soy tu padre" de Star Wars y parecerá una tontería, pero se lo han aprendido—termina con una sonrisa triunfal, consciente de que sus compañeros, algunos bastante mayores ya, no lo habrían explicado así.

Se gira y se encuentra con la mirada orgullosa del moreno, que revuelve las mariposas de su estómago y no puede evitar darle un beso. Un par de segundos después oye la voz de Carla llamar a la última en llegar.

—Marta, por fin llegas.

—Sí, perdonad, es que el tráfico estaba horrible y he pillado un atasco—la chica, que miraba la pareja con un poco de envidia, tarda un par de segundos en reaccionar.

—Lo que no entiendo es cómo lo has pillado tú y los demás no si venimos del mismo sitio...—interviene Manuel, el catedrático de Literatura medieval.

—Es que he pasado por casa a cambiarme, no he venido directa. Bueno, vamos  cenar, ¿no?—cambia de tema rápidamente.

Se sienta en el único sitio libre que queda en la mesa, que casualmente es enfrente de Agoney. Levanta la cabeza y se encuentra al canario observándola con curiosidad. Al verse descubierto intenta desviar la mirada, pero fracasa porque la chica le toca el brazo.

—El novio de Raoul, supongo—él asiente,  incómodo—. Yo soy Marta, encantada.

Raoul observa la situación y flipa un poco con la actitud de la chica, que se estira sobre la mesa para darle dos besos a Agoney. Pero tampoco tiene mucho tiempo para pensar en eso porque llegan los camareros con las primeras hamburguesas. Uno de ellos se queda con un plato en la mano y se dirige a todos los comensales.

—¿Quién es el celíaco?—Raoul tarda una fracción de segundo en reaccionar y darse cuenta de que hablan de Agoney. Bueno, supuestamente.

—Él—lo señala—es para él—repite y se gira hacia el canario antes de que pueda desmentirlo. «Te lo explico luego» parece decirle con la mirada.

—Di que sí, tu ponle más fácil envenenarme—susurra.

—Ago, solo es pan sin  gluten, no seas dramático—le contesta en el mismo tono.

★

La cena transcurre con normalidad, Raoul se siente cómodo e integrado por primera vez en mucho tiempo y no puede hacer más que agradecerle a Agoney su presencia, pues él le da esa confianza que le faltaba para ello. Al acabar, deciden salir con Carla y su novio a una discoteca, porque hace mucho que no salen y Raoul se siente bien. Es la chica con la que más habla siempre en la sala de café, y cree que podrían llegar a ser grandes amigos, y ese puede ser un buen primer paso en su amistad.

Se dejan guiar por la pareja hasta una discoteca y nada más llegar se sonríen cómplices. Es la discoteca en la que se besaron por primera vez. Y ahí están de nuevo, siendo pareja oficialmente.

Están un buen rato bailando, charlando y riendo con la chica y su novio, hasta que Raoul va al baño y Agoney no tarda ni medio minuto en aparecer allí. Se lanza a sus labios, sediento y le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja antes de susurrarle.

—No eres consciente de lo cachondo que me pone verte bailar así.

Raoul decide jugar un poquito con él.

—Vaya, es una pena que esté tan cansado que me vaya a ir a dormir ya.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —el canario se pega a su cuerpo y lo acorrala contra la puerta del baño. Deja resbalar una de sus manos por todo el pecho del rubio sensualmente hasta que se topa con su entrepierna, donde una erección está empezando a despertar. Aprieta ahí y el catalán deja escapar un jadeo—. Yo diría que tienes ganas de otra cosa.

—Hmmm, no sé, ¿qué me ofreces?—susurra sobre sus labios.

—¿He mencionado que mi compañera de piso no está?—Raoul abre los ojos como platos.

—¿Quieres ir a follar a tu casa?

Agoney parpadea lento y le corrige, y no sabe de dónde ha salido esa cursilería, porque aunque culpa al alcohol, en realidad no ha bebido tanto.

—No, Raoul, quiero hacerte el amor en mi casa.

El mencionado traga saliva y le besa de nuevo, cediendo.

—Está bien, nos despedimos y cogemos el metro.

Y así lo hacen. Media hora después están en el ascensor del piso del canario, besándose como si les fuera la vida en ello, incapaces de quitarse las manos de encima.

—Cariño, necesito que me sueltes para abrir la puerta.

Un gruñido y unas manos aflojando su agarre en su cintura son la única respuesta que obtiene. Consigue meter la llave y girarla, y acaba con su espalda chocando con la pared de su pasillo, la puerta cerrándose de una patada con un sonoro portazo que probablemente haya despertado a varios vecinos, pero a ellos eso no les preocupa ahora.

Van besándose y desnudándose impacientes por el pasillo, incluso se golpean con la pared varias veces, pero les da igual. Raoul está nervioso, porque Agoney le ha dicho que le va a hacer el amor. Y realmente no está seguro de si es verdad, de si va a ser diferente de otras veces o simplemente lo dijo por ser moñas en ese momento, pero se muere por descubrirlo.

Agoney por su parte, está emocionado. Es la primera vez que están en esa situación en su casa, es la primera vez que van a acostarse desde que están juntos y además acaban de venir de esa discoteca donde empezó todo. Se promete a sí mismo que va a hacer que sea especial, inolvidable.

Cuando por fin llegan a la habitación ya solo les queda la ropa interior. Agoney enciende la luz y levanta a Raoul del suelo, cogiéndolo como si fueran recién casados entrando a la suite nupcial. Lo posa en la cama con delicadeza y le besa con ternura. Se sube también a la cama y se coloca sobre él con delicadeza.

Comienza besando sus mejillas, su frente, su nariz y sus labios, baja por la mandíbula y el cuello con besitos cortos y suaves que se humedecen al llegar a los hombros, que recorre de lado a lado, y se vuelven mordiscos sobre los pezones. Sube de nuevo a sus labios para callar los gemidos del chico que llevan su nombre y vuelve a bajar. Besa cada lunar, cada peca del pecho de piel nívea y alterna su lengua y sus labios pasando por toda la superficie, queriendo  descubrir y mimar hasta el último poro de esa piel que tan bien conoce ya.

Se deshace del calzoncillo del chico y del suyo propio, pero vuelve a su boca, pese a que ambas erecciones reclaman atención, porque necesita besarle, se ha vuelto adicto a sus besos.

Antes de que pueda volver a bajar, Raoul cuela una mano entre sus cuerpos y agarra ambas erecciones, lo que les hace gemir a la vez. Sigue besándole a la vez que empieza a mover la mano, masturbándoles lentamente, pero con movimientos expertos.

Empieza a besar su cuello, succiona con ganas hasta dejar una marca y suelta una carcajada. Está pletórico. Sigue los movimientos tortuosos de su mano, que se ven incentivados por pequeñas embestidas del canario contra su mano, lo que le hace sonreír, pero no cambiar el ritmo. Quiere dejarlo al límite.

Agoney se siente en el séptimo cielo, con la mano del rubio dándoles placer a ambos, sus besos y mordiscos por su cuello y sus jadeos y gemidos que lo vuelven completamente loco. Observa extasiado la cara de placer del chico bajo su cuerpo y con un movimiento brusco intercambia las posiciones, quedando él debajo. Con ambas manos empieza a recorrer la musculada espalda de Raoul acariciando suavemente en algunas partes, dejando suaves pellizcos en otras, hasta llegar a sus nalgas, que amasa y aprieta como si fueran un tesoro. Lleva una de sus manos a la boca del rubio, que lo entiende a la primera y chupa dos de sus dedos a conciencia, impregnándolos bien de saliva, hasta que Agoney considera que es bastante y los lleva hacia su entrada, donde presiona ligeramente hasta introducir uno por completo. Juega con él dentro y se atreve con el segundo, moviéndolos un poco más hasta que cree que está lo suficientemente dilatado.

Se separa un poco y saca los dedos, por lo que Raoul suelta un quejido. Rápidamente saca un condón de la mesilla y Raoul detiene sus movimientos. Le quita el pequeño paquetito de las manos y rasga el envoltorio. Se lo coloca con mucho cuidado a su chico y se tumba de nuevo.

Agoney gime ante la imagen que tiene delante. Raoul sudando, con el pelo alborotado y alguna marca por su torso, y su erección palpitante reclamando su atención. Se acerca y colocándose entre sus piernas, que eleva sobre sus hombros, comienza a introducirse en él. Cuando ambos están listos, empieza a embestir, marcando el ritmo que le indican las peticiones que Raoul logra articular entre gemidos. En ningún momento dejan de mirarse a los ojos, menos aún cuando el canario, sabiendo que ambos están a punto de explotar, lleva una mano hasta la polla de Raoul y comienza a bombear.

Apenas un par de minutos así les hacen falta para llegar a un orgasmo brutal, que compartirán, con sendos gemidos guturales que pretendían ser el nombre del otro. Agoney sale despacio de su interior y se deja caer con cuidado sobre él, manchándose también con el semen que ensuciaba el pecho de Raoul.

—Acabas... Acabas de hacerme el amor—dice Raoul, y aunque es una afirmación, no puede evitar el deje de pregunta.

—Te prometí que lo haría, chiquitín—se separa un poco para darle un beso en la nariz.

—Dios, en otra vida tuve que ser un santo para que ahora hayas aparecido en mi vida, porque si no te juro que no lo entiendo.

—No seas exagerado, anda. Ven, vamos a ducharnos, que estamos hechos un asco y no vamos a meternos así en la cama.

—Eso quiere decir que... ¿Me puedo quedar a dormir?

—Raoul, cielo. Eres mi novio, claro que puedes quedarte a dormir. ¿Qué creías que iba a hacer, echarte un polvo y mandarte a dormir a tu casa?

—Yo que sé, siempre quieres ir a mi piso cuando follamos y yo ni siquiera había visto tu habitación y... Pensé que a lo mejor te incomodaba compartir tu espacio personal.

—Ay, chiquitín... Lo hablamos el otro día con Ada, la única razón por la que nunca habíamos follado aquí era por mi compañera de piso. Nada más, no te rayes, anda. Y vamos a ducharnos, que es tardísimo y quiero dormir.

Y se ducharon, quitándose la suciedad, pero también las inseguridades.   
  
  
  
  


 


	6. Un finde embarazoso

—Pero vamos a ver, ¿tenemos que bajar todo esto al coche?—Agoney mira horrorizado la maleta, mochila y varias bolsas apiladas que hay en la entrada del piso de Raoul—. Cielo, nos vamos a pasar un fin de semana a casa de tus padres. ¡Tres días! ¿Por qué parece que te mudas?

—Bueno, más o menos. O sea que no—tiene que rectificar ante la cara de pánico del canario—, lo que pasa es que esta es mi ropa de invierno. Casi toda la  de verano la tengo allí, porque este piso es muy pequeño y no tenía sitio para guardarla, así que ahora me llevo esta y me traigo aquella. Se podría decir que es una medio mudanza, ¿no?

—Por un momento he pensado que...

—¿Que me volvía a Barcelona? ¿A mitad de curso? ¿Y sin ti? A veces eres un poco insoportable, pero no es para tanto, hombre.

—Idiota—rueda los ojos, aunque le resulta inevitable sonreír.

—Te quiero—dice contra sus labios antes de besarle, aún con un ligero atisbo de vergüenza pese llevar más de un mes juntos.

—Y yo a ti, tonto, pero no me des estos sustos, por favor.

—Lo siento, no pensé que fueras a interpretarlo así. Venga, anda, vamos, que le he dicho a mi madre que llegábamos para cenar y como lleguemos muy tarde nos mata.

Terminan de recoger y bajan todo el equipaje al coche, donde consiguen encajarlo todo con un poco de esfuerzo.

Se sientan en sus respectivos asientos, Agoney conduciendo y Raoul de copiloto y emprenden la marcha.

—¿Ves? Si tuvieras carnet podríamos turnarnos y no se nos haría tan pesado el viaje, así me toca a mí comerme la tarde entera conduciendo—bromea el canario soltando una carcajada alegre.

—Ya, pues creo que te va a tocar siempre... —le responde muy bajito, apenas audible.

—¿El qué? ¿Conducir? ¿No piensas sacarte el carnet nunca o qué?

—No tengo la más mínima intención, sinceramente. No sirvo para eso.

—Chiquitín, no digas eso, ¿por qué no vas a poder?

—Ago...—suena apagado, pero decide explicarse, con un suspiro—Cuando mi hermano cumplió dieciséis mi padre se lo llevaba a un monte cerca de mi casa a practicar con el coche. Aprendió súper rápido y al cumplir los dieciocho se sacó el carnet a la primera. Y cuando yo tuve la edad de hacer lo mismo mi padre me llevó un día... Yo estaba bastante asustado, porque siempre he sido muy torpe, y me puse tan nervioso que estuve a punto de estrellarnos tres veces en un minuto, así que me negué a volver más. Y desde entonces tengo pánico a ponerme tras un volante. Así que no intentes convencerme, esto no es para mí y ya está.

El canario le mira fugazmente y coge aire sonoramente antes de contestarle.

—Mira, sé que no te voy a hacer cambiar de opinión, porque eres un cabezota, pero eso que te pasó es algo normal, Raoul. De verdad, es lógico que la primera vez que coges un coche no lo controles, no pasa nada. Eso no significa que con práctica no puedas aprender a manejarlo. ¿Estuviste la primera vez que lo cogió tu hermano?—Raoul niega con la cabeza—. Entonces no puedes saber si le fue tan bien como tú crees. Yo tampoco triunfé en mi primera vez, se me caló el coche tres veces antes de conseguir salir del aparcamiento, y después aceleré muy de golpe y casi atropello a una señora. Menos mal que la profe de la autoescuela frenó por mí... —ríe—. Sé que ahora estás en fase de negación, pero por lo menos piénsalo, ¿vale? Si cambias de opinión yo te voy a apoyar, ya lo sabes.

—Te prometo que sigo sin entender qué he hecho para merecerte—dice un emocionado Raoul.

Y no lo reconocerá ni bajo tortura, pero el canario acaba de sembrar en su mente la semilla de la duda, y le ha dado el empujón que necesitaba para al menos replantearse la decisión que tomó con solo dieciséis años y todas sus inseguridades a la espalda.

Tras tres horas de camino y una pausa para descansar y tomar algo, retoman la marcha más animados, uno cada vez más emocionado y el otro más nervioso ante la cercanía de su destino.

Raoul enciende la radio y se viene arriba con la canción que suena, cantándola a pleno pulmón mientras Agoney le observa de reojo, sonriente.

_I'm on my way, driving at ninety down those country lanes, singing to tiny dancer and I miss the way you make me feel, and it's real when we watch the sunset on the hill._

—¿Tienes ganas de volver a casa?

—Sí, además creo que sé lo que nos va a contar Álvaro y me muero por darles un abrazo. ¿Y tú?

—Bueno, yo... Estoy un poquito nervioso, la verdad. Ya sé que a tu madre ya la conozco y que en realidad no es para tanto, pero eso de conocer a mis suegros me impone un poco.

—Pero si mi madre te adora, tonto. Y a mi padre le vas a caer genial. Solo tienes que mostrar un poquito de interés por sus plantas y lo tendrás comiendo de tu mano.

—¿Es jardinero?

—No, en realidad es carpintero. Pero le encantan las plantas, tenemos un jardín precioso, ya verás. Además, tú me presentaste a tu hermana a traición, me puse nervioso y ahora seguro que se cree que soy un gilipollas.

—Oye, que eso no fue culpa mía. Solo a Glenda se le ocurre entrar a cotillear a mi habitación cuando estaba haciendo Skype contigo... Pero le caíste bien, le pareció muy tierno que te pusieras nervioso por conocerla.

—Me intimidó un poco cuando me bombardeó a preguntas, pero ella también me pareció maja.

—La próxima vez te vienes conmigo a Tenerife y la conoces en persona. Bueno, y yo de tu hermano... ¿Tengo que tener miedo?

—Tanto como miedo...—ríe y le quita importancia con un gesto de la mano, intentando ignorar que Agoney acaba de incluirle en sus planes de futuro— Pero él sí que va a interrogarte, es muy protector conmigo. Y bueno... ¿He mencionado que eres el primer novio que les presento?

—¡¿Cómo?! — Agoney abre mucho los ojos y por un momento el volante resbala entre sus manos—¿Y me lo dices así, tan tranquilo?

—Ago, si no supiera que les vas a caer genial no habría aceptado que vinieras. Que dije que sí antes de que empezáramos a salir, ¿recuerdas? Y aún así ya sabía que merecías la pena lo suficiente como para que te conocieran.

El moreno suspira y asiente.

—Es muy injusto, Raoul.

—¿El qué? —pregunta, perdido con el rumbo que ha tomado la conversación.

—Que me digas esas cosas tan bonitas mientras estoy conduciendo, porque me entran ganas de comerte a besos y no puedo.

—Idiota—le golpea en el brazo, rojo de la vergüenza, pero se le  escapa una sonrisa tonta porque no puede evitar sentirse pleno y feliz en ese instante.

★

—¡Agoney, cariño, pero qué guapo estás!—se le acerca una emocionada Susi y le da un abrazo efusivo nada más se baja del coche.

—Te dije que te quería más que a mí. Hola, mamá, yo también me alegro de verte—refunfuña el rubio, que en realidad está encantado con la relación entre su madre y su chico.

—Ay, mi pequeño, que se pone celoso—se separa del canario para acercarse a su hijo y darle también un achuchón—. Qué bien os sienta el amor... —susurra en su oído y la vergüenza no tarda en invadir las mejillas de Raoul.

—¿Tanto se nos nota?—dice imitando su tono de voz. Lleva más de un mes saliendo con él, y aunque le ha dejado caer algo, no se lo ha contado de forma oficial. Aún.

—Bastante, hijo, bastante—termina de decirle antes de separarse con una amplísima sonrisa y dirigirse de nuevo al invitado—. Bueno, vamos para dentro, que Manolo está deseando conocerte. Ya meteremos todo eso después.

Atraviesan el jardín y, aunque es de noche, Agoney puede apreciar las preciosas flores que lucen en diferentes macetas, como le había dicho Raoul. Entran en la casa y se dirigen al salón, donde les recibe el otro anfitrión, que está poniendo la mesa.

—¡Papá!—se lanza a los brazos de su progenitor.

Agoney se queda unos pasos por detrás, junto a Susi, ligeramente incómodo, mientras espera a que su chico se separe de su padre y los presente. Pero su madre se le adelanta, como si le hubiera leído la mente, dirigiéndose a su marido en cuanto suelta a Raoul.

—Mira, cariño, este es Agoney, el...—pero no puede terminar la frase porque un rojísimo Raoul decide intervenir atropelladamente para presentarlo como es debido.

—Mi novio. Es... —carraspea y habla de nuevo, esta vez de forma inteligible—es mi novio, papá.

Agoney parpadea un par de veces antes de reaccionar. Da un paso hacia delante y extiende la mano, visiblemente nervioso.

—Encantado—dice, apenas audible.

—Pero déjate de formalismos, hombre, que estamos en familia— le atrae en un abrazo que el moreno corresponde de forma torpe.

Raoul sonríe orgulloso y mira a su madre, que le guiña un ojo y le besa la mejilla. Esperan a que el canario se recomponga y vuelven al coche a por las maletas que traían los jóvenes en el maletero. Cuando por fin terminan de subir y colocar todas las bolsas y las maletas en la habitación del catalán, Agoney cierra la puerta con un suspiro y se deja caer de espaldas sobre ella.

—Bueno, he sobrevivido al primer asalto.

—Te dije que les ibas a caer bien, dramático. No todos los suegros son ogros como en las películas, Ago. ¿Podemos bajar a cenar ya o necesitas un par de minutos?

—Vamos, vamos—le toma de la mano y abre la puerta.

Bajan hasta el salón-comedor de la mano. Susi sonríe al verlos y ellos se sueltan, un poco incómodos y vergonzosos, para sentarse a la mesa a cenar.

★

Tras un rato de conversaciones banales, preguntas sobre el viaje y mucho comer, Manolo decide conocer un poco más a su yerno.

—Bueno, Agoney, ¿y a qué te dedicas?

—Soy profesor adjunto de historia antigua en la misma facultad que Raoul. De eso nos conocemos—ríe intentando calmar sus nervios.

—Bueno, eso ya lo suponía, lleva hablando de ti desde que empezó el curso.

—¡Papá! —protesta su hijo, indignado.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y qué les decía?—pregunta el canario, juguetón, consciente de la vergüenza de Raoul.

—Ago... —se queja el rubio mirándole con reproche— Mira, ya tenéis algo en común, vuestro pasatiempo favorito es avergonzarme.

—Mi amor, eres un dramático...—ríe su novio.

Sus miradas conectan y se atrapan. Se miran fijamente y sonríen como los idiotas enamorados que son, bajo la atenta mirada de los padres del más joven, que los observan sintiendo que sobran un poco en ese momento. Finalmente, es Raoul el primero en apartar la vista del otro, bajando la mirada y mordiéndose ligeramente el labio. Agoney aprovecha ese momento para acercarse y dejarle un fugaz beso en la mejilla, olvidándose por un instante de que no están solos.

Cuando salen de esa burbuja y son conscientes de nuevo de la presencia de los dueños de la casa se encuentran con dos miradas cristalinas, casi emocionadas, radiantes de felicidad por la escena que acaban de presenciar.

—Raoul, cariño, ¿por qué no vas a la cocina a por los pasteles?—pide su madre.

—Yo te ayudo—se ofrece Agoney, levantándose de la silla.

—No hace falta, me las apaño bien solo—dice, habiendo captado las intenciones de su madre, y le presiona ligeramente sobre los hombros para que vuelva a sentarse.

Susana le guiña un ojo en agradecimiento a su hijo sin que el canario se dé cuenta y deja que se vaya a cumplir lo que le ha pedido. En cuanto está lo suficientemente lejos como para oírle, comienza a hablar, tomando la mano de Agoney por encima de la mesa y dándole un cariñoso apretón.

—Gracias, Agoney.

—¿Por qué?— Agoney no entiende nada. Se esperaba un interrogatorio, pero esto... ¿A qué viene ahora?

—Por cuidarlo tanto y hacerle feliz—interviene esta vez Manolo—. ¿Has visto cómo le brillan los ojos? Nunca lo había visto así...

—Eh, yo...

—Solo queremos que sepas—retoma la palabra Susana—que estamos encantados contigo, porque se nota que quieres muchísimo a nuestro hijo y sabemos que lo tratas muy bien, y queríamos darte la bienvenida a la familia como te mereces.

Agoney boquea, sin palabras, y busca algo coherente que responder a lo que le han dicho. Se ha emocionado muchísimo con esas palabras tan bonitas, pero antes de que pueda darles una respuesta adecuada Raoul aparece de nuevo en la sala con una bandeja llena de pasteles.

—¿Estás bien?—pregunta Raoul un poco preocupado al ver su cara, desconociendo las razones por las que sus padres querían hablar a solas con él.

—Sí, sí, perfectamente—habla al fin—. Es solo que... ¿Eso son pasteles de hojaldre y chocolate?—cambia de tema.

—Tus preferidos—responde orgulloso—. Le pedí a mamá que los comprara para que te sintieras bienvenido—añade tímidamente.

—No hacía falta, pero gracias, muchas gracias por todo, me estoy sintiendo muy cómodo—recalca mirando a sus suegros, que entienden que ese agradecimiento tan sincero no es por unos simples pasteles.

★

Raoul cierra la puerta de su habitación y se gira hacia su chico, que ya está agachado frente a la maleta rebuscando entre la ropa su pijama.

—¿Me vas a contar qué te han dicho antes para dejarte con esa cara?—interroga, porque con los antecedentes que tiene su madre con el chico se espera cualquier cosa.

—¿Tus padres? Nada, que estaban muy contentos de que hayamos venido.

—Agoney, que no soy gilipollas.

El aludido se tensa ante la mención de su nombre completo. Eso significa que el catalán se va a enfadar si sigue haciéndose el tonto.

—No era nada malo, mi vida...—cede—. Simplemente hablábamos de lo feliz que se te ve.

Pero a Raoul ya le da igual lo que le responda, lo que le hayan dicho sus padres y hasta que Agoney siga hablando. Ha entrado en bucle con ese «mi vida» que no deja de repetirse en su cabeza con la dulce voz del canario. Está a punto de echarse a llorar pensando en lo bonito que es que su chico le llame así, pero Agoney chasquea los dedos frente a él al ver que se ha quedado empanado y le hace salir de su ensoñación.

—Raoul, ¿me estás escuchando?

—No, perdón, yo... Me he distraído pensando en mis cosas. ¿Qué decías?

—Que tus padres son encantadores, me han hecho sentir muy cómodo y que me alegro mucho de estar aquí. Gracias por invitarme.

—Gracias a ti por venir conmigo sabiendo cómo es mi madre. Te quiero muchísimo, Ago—confiesa.

—Y yo a ti, Raoul, y yo a ti—le repite antes de besarle con ternura.

★

—Buenos días, dormilón. Despierta, porfa, que me muero de hambre pero me da vergüenza bajar a desayunar yo solo...

Le responden un bostezo y unos brazos apretándose más fuerte a su cintura.

—Cinco minutos más, que estoy muy a gustito aquí contigo, jo—ronronea en su cuello, dejándole besitos. 

Agoney sonríe y se deja convencer, pero unos nudillos llamando a la puerta interrumpen su descanso.

—Chicos, Manolo y yo nos vamos a hacer la compra, si suena el timbre es Álvaro. 

—Vale—contesta aún al otro lado de la puerta, porque Raoul ha vuelto a dejarse vencer por el sueño. 

Espera a escuchar la puerta principal cerrándose para bajar, ahora sí, él solo a desayunar. Raoul protesta un poco, entre sueños, cuando se deshace de su abrazo para abandonar la cama y bajar a la cocina.

Un rato después Agoney ya ha desayunado y está contemplando el jardín desde la puerta de cristal del salón cuando Raoul aparece, aún en pijama y con carita de sueño. 

—Puedes bañarte en la piscina si quieres, el agua está calentita.

—No me he traído bañador. 

—Pues te dejo yo uno. Te diría que te bañases desnudo, pero igual llegan mis padres y...

—Vale, lo capto. ¿Me dejas entonces un bañador?

—Están en la habitación, en el segundo cajón de la mesita de la izquierda, puedes coger el que más te guste.

Agoney asiente y se dirige a la habitación, dándole un beso en la mejilla al pasar por su lado. Revuelve en el cajón hasta que encuentra un bañador de plátanos estampados, y encuentra gracioso ponérselo por aquello de que es canario. Así que se lo pone y baja las escaleras. Raoul ya no está en el salón, así que supone que se habrá ido a la cocina a desayunar y sale al jardín. Se acerca a la piscina y mete un pie primero. Aunque hace un tiempo estupendo para ser principios de mayo (puto cambio climático) no está muy convencido de que bañarse sea la mejor de las ideas. Al comprobar que el agua no está tan fría como pensaba decide darle una oportunidad al baño, «solo un ratito», se dice, y se sienta en las escaleras para ir metiéndose poco a poco.

Cuando ya lleva unos minutos en el agua, nadando un poco para entrar en calor, oye la puerta de la terraza del salón abrirse a sus espaldas y decide bromear un poco con su chico.

—¿Qué, te has pensado mejor lo del polvo?

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero creo que no soy quien creías—responde una voz desconocida para él.

Agoney se gira, muerto de la vergüenza, para encontrarse con un chico unos años mayor que él, alto y atlético, de profundos ojos azules, que lo observa con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Eh, yo... Esto... Dios, qué vergüenza, por favor, pensaba que eras Raoul y... Ay, mi madre, eres Álvaro, ¿verdad?—el chico asiente—. No oí el timbre y no sabía que habías llegado.

—Tengo llaves. Menos mal que no os he pillado en mitad del polvo...

—No iba en serio, de verdad que...

—Chaval, relájate, ya sé que eres su novio, asumo que folláis, las parejas suelen hacerlo.

—Bueno, eh...

—¡Anda, ya os habéis conocido!—hace su aparición el rubio por la misma puerta por la que había salido su hermano. Mira hacia ambos y no puede evitar ver el gesto incómodo del canario y a su hermano intentando contener las carcajadas–. ¿Pasa algo?

—¿Qué? No, nada, ¿qué iba a pasar?—responde Agoney  casi trabándose al hablar.

—Ya... Bueno, ven, sal un momento del agua, que te voy a presentar a mi cuñada. Tranquilo, ella sí que es encantadora, no sé qué hace con este—dice señalando a su hermano con un gesto de cabeza, ganándose una colleja por parte del mayor.

Agoney, aun no recuperado del todo del susto, sale de la piscina y se acerca a los dos hermanos. En ese momento Álvaro da un paso al frente y extiende la mano.

—Encantado, cuñado.

Agoney parpadea y duda un par de segundos antes de extender también su mano, pues no se termina de fiar del chico tras lo ocurrido, por lo que le ha contado Raoul es muy bromista y lo ve capaz de tirarlo de nuevo al agua o algo peor.

Pero el de ojos azules se comporta al ver salir del edificio a una chica guapísima, el pelo oscuro y liso, la piel muy blanca y ojos verdes que avanza decidida hacia ellos.

—Hola, soy Vero. Tú debes ser el novio de Raoul, ¿no?—le dice dirigiéndose directamente a él.

—El mismo. Agoney, encantado.

La chica se acerca y le da dos besos, después se gira hacia su novio y señala con un gesto de cabeza el interior de la casa.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—pregunta alarmado.

—Sí, sí, solo quiero sentarme, estoy un poco cansada.

Los jóvenes se miran extrañados ante la actitud de la otra pareja, pero los dejan entrar. Cuando Álvaro va a cerrar la puerta de la terraza, no puede evitar dejar caer la pullita.

—Por favor, si vais a follar, a la habitación, que la piscina la usamos todos.

★

La comida familiar marcha bastante bien, nadie ha mencionado el incidente de la piscina y Agoney se siente más cómodo ya.

—Bueno, Álvaro, hijo, espero que la boda sea en verano, porque los trajes de invierno son muy de señora y yo quiero llevar vestido—suelta Susana en mitad de la comida.

—¿Qué boda, mamá? ¿Qué dices?

—A ver, me llamaste y me dijiste que nos teníais que dar una noticia, y te has esperado a que viniera Raoul para que estemos la familia al completo. Digo yo que será que os vais a casar. Aunque no le veo anillo a Vero, hijo, no habrás sido tan cutre de pedírselo sin anillo, ¿no?

Raoul y Agoney se miran perplejos, porque ellos también habían asumido que la noticia iba a ser la inminente boda de los otros dos. El rubio mira intrigado a su hermano, que se revuelve en su silla mirando a su novia y niega con la cabeza antes de contestar.

—No, mamá, no nos vamos a casar. Al menos de momento. Pero la noticia que os queremos dar es... bueno, yo creo que es mejor, porque...

—Estoy embarazada—interrumpe la chica, cansada de los rodeos de su novio.

—¿Voy a ser tito? Ay, dios mío, ¡enhorabuena!—medio segundo después, Vero se ve envuelta por los brazos del rubio, que la achucha con mucha fuerza y sin intenciones de soltarla.

Un carraspeo del canario le hace salir de la burbuja.

—Entiendo que te haga ilusión, pero tus padres también quieren abrazarla, Raoul—ríe.

Le mira sonrojado y tras susurrar una disculpa se separa de la futura mamá y se sienta de nuevo junto a su chico, que le mira encantado con la emoción que muestra.

—Vamos a tener un sobrino, Ago, es que es muy fuerte, de verdad—habla bajito, pero le zarandea por los hombros con ímpetu.

Agoney se muerde la sonrisa y no puede evitar comérselo a besos al escuchar ese «vamos» que le incluye a él, no sólo en su futuro, sino también en su familia.

—Canario, ven aquí, anda—le llama la morena, a la que por fin habían soltado sus suegros, y le abre los brazos.

—Enhorabuena—le dice, tímido, y le da un cálido abrazo.

—Vas a ser un tío estupendo, estoy segura—y el canario, que ya llevaba aguantando las emociones todo el día, rompe a llorar.

Pero es un llanto bonito, de felicidad, al verse incluido en esa familia tan maravillosa que tan bien le está tratando.

—Mi amor, ¿qué te pasa? —acude alarmado Raoul al oírle llorar.

—Que son una familia preciosa.

—Somos, Ago, somos una familia preciosa—le mira a los ojos y le acaricia la mejilla con ternura—. Te recuerdo que tú ahora también formas parte de ella.

Se están abrazando cuando notan más brazos a su alrededor, sumándose al abrazo, la familia al completo dándole la bienvenida a un abrumado Agoney que apenas sabe reaccionar.

★

—Pero cariño, si eso es muy bonito, te ha incluido en su familia, ¿dónde ves el problema?—Ada, al teléfono, intenta entender qué se le pasa por la cabeza a su mejor amigo.

—Es que no es un problema, Ada. Es solo que... ¿No te parece que estamos yendo demasiado rápido? No sé, como que estamos dando por hecho que esto va a ir bien y va a durar y... Llevamos mes y medio juntos, me da miedo que hagamos tantos planes de futuro y que luego no podamos cumplirlos. Porque nada me gustaría más, ¿sabes?

—Pero eso es normal, cielo, que tengas miedo a perderle, sobre todo ahora. De todas formas, si lo que te preocupa es que os estéis precipitando... Cada pareja tiene su ritmo, pero creo que vosotros lo estáis haciendo bien, ya erais muy amigos antes y os conocéis muy bien, así que no te rayes, anda. Me tengo que ir, que he quedado, hablamos después, ¿vale?

—Vale, pásalo bien.

—Lo haré, y tú descansa.

—Lo intentaré.

Colgó el teléfono y se dejó caer sobre el césped. Había salido al jardín después de comer a despejarse un poco y tratar de aclarar lo que rondaba por su mente y había acabado llamando a su mejor amiga en busca de consejo. De repente, un carraspeo le saca de sus pensamientos.

—Oye, no quiero parecer una cotilla, pero he salido a tomar el aire y no he podido evitar escuchar tu conversación y quería contarte algo que igual te hace ver la situación desde otra perspectiva.

Vero se sienta junto a él y pone una mano en su hombro, mirándole a los ojos, antes de hablar.

»Cuando Álvaro me trajo aquí por primera vez ya llevábamos medio año juntos, y poco después me enteré de que era la segunda novia que Álvaro traía a casa, pero te aseguro que había tenido varias más. A Raoul ya lo conocía, y me hizo sentir muy cómoda, aunque sí que es verdad que no paró de preguntarme cosas para saber si era la adecuada para su hermano—suelta una carcajada irónica—, pero también me ayudó un montón con Susi, que ya sabes cómo es. Y bueno, acabamos haciéndonos muy buenos amigos, casi tiene más confianza conmigo que con su hermano. Lo que te quiero decir es que  hablamos mucho. Y nunca me había hablado de un chico como lo hace de ti. Sé que ha tenido algún lío por ahí, pero nunca lo consideró tan importante como para mencionarlo. Sin embargo, de ti me habló el día que te conoció. Su héroe, un chico guapo que encima es súper majo y no le dejó solo en su primer día. Él se creía que había tenido muchísima suerte de tenerte como amigo, porque claro, se creía que tú nunca te fijarías en él de esa forma. Y luego, tras meses de amistad, supongo, porque eso no me lo dijo, que empezasteis a acostaros. Y lo intuyo porque de repente se ponía nervioso cuando le preguntaba por ti, pero después me hablaba de ti como si fueras lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida. Y ahí me di cuenta de que era la primera vez que me hablaba de un chico de esa forma, así que pensé que tenías que valer la pena. Y el día que Álvaro me dijo que ibas a venir... Solo confirmó mis sospechas. Esta  familia es muy cariñosa y maravillosa, y precisamente por eso Raoul no traería aquí a nadie que no creyese importante y que no fuese a encajar. Si él no estuviese completamente seguro de lo que siente por ti te puedo asegurar que no estarías aquí, porque bueno, mírame a mí... Cuando Álvaro me trajo pensé algo parecido a ti, que era un poco exagerado "ser de la familia" el mismo día que me conocieron. Después me di cuenta de que aquí, si eres importante para uno, lo eres para todos, son una piña. Sé que igual te cuesta un poco, porque yo también me sentí una intrusa, pero en serio, aquí eres uno más ya. Y a lo mejor para los demás eres "el nuevo", pero cuando este chiquitín nazca—dice acariciándose la tripa— serás parte de su familia, y te puedo asegurar que Raoul no podría haber escogido mejor. Vas a ser su tío favorito, ya verás.

Agoney, que había escuchado el relato de la chica sin interrumpirle, se abraza a ella con fuerza y le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias—logra decir—, muchísimas gracias, de verdad. No te imaginas la ilusión que me hace oír eso. Yo también creo que va a ser mi sobrino favorito, aunque eso es fácil porque no tengo más—ríe.

—Anda, mira dónde estábais... ¡Y nosotros pensando que habíais ido a la cocina a saquear la nevera!

—Oye, rubito, que estaré embarazada, pero el tragón sigues siendo tú.

Agoney estalla en carcajadas y Raoul le mira, fingiendo estar ofendido.

—Pero defiéndeme o algo, cabrón, no te rías.

—Cariño... Es la verdad, ¿qué quieres que le diga?—dice entre risas.

—Ugh, no os soporto.

—Ven aquí, tonto.

Y olvidándose de su fingido enfado, se sienta junto a él y le besa.

—¿Todo bien?—se interesa nada más separarse, consciente de que el canario había salido antes que su cuñada y le había visto hablar por teléfono.

—Ahora sí. Me había agobiado un poquito, pero no pasa nada, ahora lo veo todo de otra forma—se acerca hasta darle un tierno beso en los labios y se separa un poco mirándole con un inmenso cariño—. Te quiero, Raoul, gracias por dejarme entrar en tu vida y en tu familia.

Esta vez el que se emociona y no puede contener las lágrimas es Raoul, que se abraza a su novio y le llena la cara de besitos.

—Gracias a ti por querer entrar, mi vida. Sé que somos un poco intensos, pero te acostumbrarás, mira a Vero.

Ambos comparten una dulce carcajada y se tumban en el césped abrazados, sin ser conscientes de que el resto de la familia, de  _su_  familia, les está observando.

★

Por la tarde Agoney y Susi están haciendo un bizcocho mientras el resto de la familia disfruta del buen tiempo en el jardín hasta que algo perturba la tranquilidad de la sala.   
 _Ring, ring, ring_

—Ago, ¿puedes coger el teléfono? Lleva sonando un rato—entra Raoul en la cocina con el aparato en la mano.

—Ah, ya. Lo estoy ignorando a propósito. Es Sergio. Lleva todo el día llamando, ¿no entiende el concepto fin de semana? Si tiene algo que decirme, que lo haga en periodo lectivo y me deje en paz ahora, que es muy pesado.

—Pobre, yo lo entiendo, lo tienes enamoradísimo... —nada más terminar de decirlo, Raoul se pone rojo como llevaba semanas sin ponerse al ser consciente de lo que acaba de reconocer en voz alta.

A Agoney, en cambio, se le ilumina la mirada al oírlo.  _Está enamorado de mí_. Es la primera vez que lo oye, porque aunque es verdad que desde el primer "te quiero" es frecuente que se recuerden lo que sienten por el otro nunca habían hablado de estar enamorados. Hasta este preciso instante. Susi les mira como quien observa un partido de tenis, desplazando la mirada de uno a otro. Raoul, rojísimo y expectante por la reacción de su chico y Agoney mordiéndose la sonrisa, sosteniéndose ambos la mirada.

Finalmente Agoney avanza un par de pasos, los que le separan del rubio, y le da un beso en la frente. Él se separa un poco, le da un casto beso en los labios y mira de reojo a su madre, que finje estar muy ocupada leyendo los ingredientes del chocolate que están usando para el bizcocho para darles un poco de intimidad.

Raoul deja el teléfono de Agoney, que hace rato que ha dejado de sonar,  sobre la encimera y vuelve a salir al jardín guiñándole un ojo. El canario se gira entonces hacia su suegra y se prepara para el comentario que intuye que está por venir, y que efectivamente, no tarda en llegar.

—Ay, si es que es innegable que estáis enamoradísimos los dos, yo no sé cómo te has podido sorprender.

Ahora es el turno de Agoney de imitar el color de los tomates y de quedarse sin palabras.

»Bueno, no he dicho nada. Vamos a seguir con esto, anda, que se nos hace de noche y no hemos terminado.

★

Es ya mediodía del domingo y huele a despedida en la casa Vázquez García. Raoul trata de convencer a su hermano de que vayan a verles a Madrid, pero la cabezonería es cosa de familia.

—A ver, enano, que podemos quedarnos en un hotel, no seas plasta.

—Pero que no hace falta. Si el sofá de mi casa es súper cómodo, puedo dormir ahí. O irme a casa de Ago...

—Ah, que nos vas a dejar tu cama...

—Pues claro, tonto, no pretenderás que haga a Vero dormir en el sofá, y mucho menos ahora.

—No quiero entrometerme, pero Raoul tiene razón. Él se viene a dormir a  mi casa y así ustedes se pueden quedar en su piso sin problemas.

—Bueno, ya lo hablaremos. Y ahora vamos a poner la mesa, venga, que mi padre ya tiene casi lista la paella.

Un par de horas y una paella después, los futuros abuelos se encuentran a tomando un café en la terraza de su jardín con su nuera y su yerno, mientras sus hijos juegan al fútbol como cuando eran niños.

—Álvaro, como rompas una rama del olivo con el balón te desheredo, ten cuidado, por favor—grita Manolo desde su silla, viendo peligrar su adorado árbol. 

Agoney y Vero ríen ante el dramatismo de su suegro, que saben que es un trozo de pan incapaz de cumplir sus amenazas, y todos devuelven la atención a los dos hermanos.

—Esto... Yo... Les quería pedir un favor—interviene el canario tras unos minutos de silencio—. Me gustaría... Bueno, el otro día Raoul me contó lo que le pasó la primera vez que intentó conducir y... ¿me pueden ayudar con una cosa?

★

—Raoul, tengo una sorpresa para ti— dice el canario apareciendo por la puerta de la habitación en la que el rubio se está cambiando después de darse una ducha.

—¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué es?—le responde girándose inmediatamente hacia él emocionado.

—No te lo puedo decir, en eso consisten las sorpresas, chiquitín—le dice con una sonrisa ladeada, mirándole con ternura.

—Ago—le pide, alargando la "o" de forma infantil y haciendo un puchero con los labios—porfa, porfa, porfa, dímelo. 

—Ten un poco de paciencia, anda. Te espero abajo, en el coche— dice haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sucumbir a la carita de pena que le está poniendo su novio y cierra de nuevo la puerta para dejar que el menor se vista y se reúna con él en el coche.

Un par de minutos después una cabellera rubia se asoma por la puerta del copiloto.

—¿Me vas a decir ya a dónde vamos?—insiste nada más sentarse, mientras se abrocha en cinturón de seguridad.

—Mira que eres pesado, pibe. A lo mejor no nos vamos a ningún sitio y solo te llevo a dar una vuelta para distraerte mientras la sorpresa te la montan aquí...—deja caer en tono misterioso.

—Menos mal que no sabes mentir, porque si fuera eso ya me habrías chafado la sorpresa—le sigue el rollo en tono burlón.

—¡Pero si eres tú el que quería saber qué era! Bueno, mira, te voy a poner esto y cuando lleguemos te lo quitas—le explica mientras le venda los ojos con un pañuelo estampado que claramente pertenece a Susi. 

—¿Le has robado un pañuelo a mi madre?

—Me lo ha dejado ella, listillo—replica con rentintín en la voz.

—Así que mi madre sabe a dónde vamos... Mira, el que tenía miedo de conocer a sus suegros al final...

—Pues menos mal que les he caído bien, porque eran los únicos que me podían ayudar con esto.

—Me estás poniendo nervioso. No me irás a pedir matrimonio, ¿verdad?—bromea, aunque una brizna de duda, y tal vez miedo real, laten tras esa pregunta.

—Raoul, cielo, no llevamos juntos ni dos meses... Además, yo ya te pedí salir, así que eso te toca a ti. Que es broma, no me pongas esa cara, hombre. ¿Sabes? Creo que si algún día quisiéramos casarnos lo sabríamos los dos, no necesitaríamos una pedida como en las películas moñas esas que tanto te gustan—al ver el ligero gesto de desaprobación de Raoul modifica su discurso—. Tranquilo, que también puedes tener tu pedida moñas, aunque no prometo que salga bien, ya sabes cómo somos con estas cosas...

Raoul ríe para liberar parte de la tensión porque se está poniendo realmente nervioso. No se puede creer que estén hablando de ese tema, haciendo planes de un futuro que a él le suena muy lejano, sí, pero también ideal. Porque qué mejor futuro que al lado del hombre que le hace feliz y le hace sonreír todos los días, pedirle que se case con él, o que sea él quien se lo pida, qué más da mientras la respuesta sea "sí" y ambos acaben en el altar, felices y comiendo perdices. 

—Chiquitín, ¿estás bien?—se preocupa el canario ante su falta de respuesta.

—Sí, es solo que... —se sonroja al pensar en confesar su ensoñación, pero decide verbalizarla de todas formas, aun muriéndose de la vergüenza— que bueno, sería muy feliz si eso llega a pasar algún día. Sé que aún es muy pronto para pensar en eso, pero me haría muy feliz.

Al terminar de hablar su cara está a punto de entrar en combustión de lo rojo que se ha puesto. En ese momento el coche se detiene y Agoney se dirige a él muy sonriente, pese a que no pueda verle al seguir llevando el pañuelo.

—Pues... ¡Ya hemos llegado! Ya puedes quitarte la venda de los ojos.

El rubio obedece y se quita el pañuelo, parpadeando varias veces para adaptarse de nuevo a la claridad. Cuando consigue enfocar reconoce el lugar inmediatamente. Es el monte donde Álvaro y su padre solían ir a conducir. Donde él casi estrella el coche familiar contra el mismo árbol que tiene enfrente ahora. 

»Me ha contado un pajarito que la última vez que estuviste en un coche aquí no te llevaste un buen recuerdo del sitio, así que he decidido traerte de nuevo para que tengas un recuerdo bonito de este lugar. ¿Te apetece merendar ahí enfrente?—señala al prado que hay junto al  _dichoso_ árbol, justo frente a un terraplén y Raoul siente que se derrite. Por un momento se había asustado porque pensaba que lo iba a obligar a conducir, pero no, Agoney, siempre detallista y cuidadoso, le ha llevado hasta allí para hacerle sentir mejor y demostrarle una vez más por qué se ha enamorado de él.

—Te quiero. Te quiero muchísimo, Ago, no te haces una idea de cuánto. Es que no me puedo creer que tenga al mejor novio del mundo, creo que voy a llorar y todo, joder.

—No hago nada que no te merezcas, mi vida. Yo también te quiero muchísimo y quería agradecerte lo bien que me habéis tratado estos días tu familia y tú. Así que venga, menos ponernos moñas—dice retomando la compostura—y más merendar, que vas a flipar con el picnic que he preparado. Con ayuda de tu madre, eso sí.

Ante la mención de la comida Raoul sale disparado del coche y abre el maletero. Se encuentra una vieja cesta que su padre usaba para recoger setas cuando él era pequeño y el mantel que se llevaban al río cuando iban a bañarse y merendar allí. Reconoce la huella de su madre en esos detalles y sonríe. Es su forma de darle su visto bueno al chico, ayudándole a prepararle ese bonito detalle para él.

La verdad es que nunca se imaginó que fueran a congeniar tan bien, pero cuando vio al canario cocinando mano a mano con su madre la receta familiar del  bizcocho supo que era el adecuado, que no se había equivocado presentándolo a su familia ni abriéndole las puertas para entrar en ella.

—Dime que eso de ahí no son bocatas de lomo, queso y bacon—pregunta al fijarse en el contenido de la cesta.

—Esos mismos. Tu madre dice que te encantaban cuando te ibas de excursión, así que nos los ha preparado.

—Ay, dios mío, Ago. ¿De verdad que no te puedo pedir matrimonio ahora mismo?

El moreno es incapaz de contener la carcajada ante la exageración de su novio y le da un suave beso en los labios antes de contestar.

—A ver, que el mérito es todo de tu madre, yo solo los he envuelto en papel de aluminio y colocado en la cesta, cariño. Lo que sí he hecho yo es el guacamole, así que espero que esté bueno, no vaya a ser que te arrepientas y te ligues a un cocinero.

—Pero qué tonto eres. Algún fallo tendrías que tener, ¿no? Nadie es perfecto, no pasa nada porque no sepas cocinar, sigues siendo el mejor novio del mundo, tranquilo.

Ambos comparten una dulce carcajada y sacan las cosas del maletero para colocarlas sobre la pradera, justo frente al terraplén con vistas a la ciudad. Cuando ya están sentados en el mantel y han empezado a comer sus bocadillos, Raoul se da cuenta de una cosa.

—Oye, teníamos que haber venido antes, que ya se está haciendo de noche.

—Bueno, es que... Esa era la idea. Quería traerte a ver el atardecer—de repente se para a pensar en lo que ha dicho y teme que sea demasiado—. Díos mío, menuda cursilería, ¿no? ¿Te parece muy exagerado? Es que en mi cabeza sonaba bonito, pero dicho en voz alta es como muy cliché, ¿verdad?

—A veces eres un poco tonto. ¿En serio te crees que me voy a quejar porque mi novio sea romántico? Que ya sé que eres un cursi, pero vamos a ver, estás hablando con alguien que llora cada vez que ve _El diario de Noah._  De verdad, me parece un detalle precioso y súper moñas, mientras más peliculero y cliché más me va a gustar. Además, me recuerda a nuestra primera cita en el parque, así tirados en el césped. Me gusta mucho.

—Espera, espera, ¿tú eso lo consideras nuestra primera cita?

—Ehm, sí, supongo. O sea a ver, ahí los dos ya nos habíamos dado cuenta de lo que sentíamos y...

—Raoul.

—¿Qué?

—Literalmente te llevé a cenar al mejor restaurante italiano de todo Madrid. Por dios, si hasta te di un beso al despedirnos en el coche...

—Oh.

—Sí, oh.

—Es que... Yo... Somos un desastre—resopla frustrado.

— _Pero es cierto, nos queremos_ —tararea la canción de Pablo Alborán para hacer la gracia—. Oye, que te lo he dicho porque me ha parecido curioso, pero que no pasa nada, ¿eh? No te vayas a rayar por esta tontería.

—Sigo sin creerme la suerte que he tenido contigo. Porque es verdad, somos un desastre, pero esto es precioso. Es que yo leía mis fanfics sobre larry y decía, joder, ojalá me pasase algo así a mí. Y de repente apareces tú y te cuelas en mi vida con una facilidad increíble, tanta que ahora mismo no la imagino sin ti en ella. Y sé que esto sí que va a ser super cliché, pero soy profe de literatura, no me juzgues. Creo... Creo que eres el amor de mi vida. Esto va a sonar a telenovela, pero el primer día que te vi yo ya sabía que iba a acabar enamorándome hasta las trancas de ti. Me pareciste guapísimo desde el primer minuto, y cuando te acercaste a hablarme... Casi me da algo con tu acento canario. Y es que encima me trataste tan bien y me pareció tan bonito que vinieras a hablarme al verme solo después...

—Mi amor, yo... Yo no me acerqué a ti por casualidad. Ni siquiera por ser buena persona. La primera vez que me fijé en ti me pareciste una escultura griega que había cobrado vida—el rubio no puede evitar sonrojarse ante semejante piropo—. Y me di cuenta de que parecías perdido, así que no quise desaprovechar mi oportunidad de hablarte y por eso te ofrecí mi ayuda. Lo último que me esperaba era que fueras tan tímido y vergonzoso, que te pusiste rojísimo cuando te hablé, mi niño.  Y me pareciste tan tierno que sentí la necesidad de acercarme a ti, de hablarte, conocerte, y bueno, acabé enamorándome irremediablemente, cada día un poquito más, cuando veía tu sonrisa y orgullo al hablar de tu tesis, o cómo te brillan los ojos al hablar de los tuyos. La primera vez que vi ese brillo cuando hablabas de mí lo supe, que estoy enamorado de ti como no lo había estado nunca. Y encima me traes aquí, con tu familia, y me haces sentirme el tío más afortunado del puto mundo por tenerte a mi lado y lo único que quiero es volver a aquella discoteca en enero para darle las gracias a mi yo del pasado por haberse lanzado contigo aquella noche, porque te juro que es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida.

—Ay, Ago...

—Mi vida, pero no llores—dice abrazándole y tumbando ambos cuerpos sobre el mantel.

—Es que... Es que me has dicho cosas muy bonitas y—hace una pausa para sorberse los mocos—y nunca me había sentido tan feliz y... No quiero ser pesado, pero te quiero muchísimo, te adoro. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

—Y tú lo más bonito que hay en la mía. Te amo, Raoul. 

Y así, tras confesarse todo lo que sienten el uno por el otro, contemplan abrazados la puesta de sol desde su nuevo rincón especial, al que volverán con más frecuencia de la que creen ahora.

                                  **FIN**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, pues hasta aquí ha llegado esta historia. Espero no haberos decepcionado con el final y que la hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndola, si es así dejadme un voto y me haréis muy feliz :). Os informo de que aunque este es el final, habrá un epílogo, que no sé cuándo podré escribir. El final no he podido corregirlo, así que si veis alguna falta o errata no dudéis en decírmelo. También podéis comentarme cosillas por twitter y CC (ragopamplina). Si has llegado hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias por leer y acompañarme en mi primera historia. Espero seguir viendoos en las próximas <3
> 
> PD: BUY AND STREAM BLACK BY AGONEY


	7. Epílogo

Raoul abre los ojos, se despereza y cae en la cuenta de que en la habitación hay demasiada claridad.  Alarga el brazo para ver la hora en el móvil y comprueba que son casi las 9.  _Mierda, nos hemos dormido_. Se gira en la cama para despertar a su novio, que duerme angelicalmente abrazado a la almohada y le deja un beso entre los rizos. El canario se revuelve un poco y entrelaza sus piernas con las del rubio, que gruñe por lo bajo pero sigue intentando despertarle sin ser muy brusco.

—Ago, mi amor, despierta, que llegamos tarde.

El chico suelta la almohada para abrazarse a él, colando su cara en el hueco de su cuello con la intención de remolonear un rato más.

»Amor, yo entiendo que ahora que no tienes clases a primera puedes permitirte llegar tarde. Pero yo no. Y hoy te toca conducir a ti. Así que venga, espabila—acompaña sus palabras de una palmada en el trasero desnudo de su chico, tan solo cubierto por la sábana, y se deshace de su abrazo.

Se levanta de la cama, se viste y se dirige a la cocina para hacer el desayuno. Abre la nevera y coge lo primero que encuentra: un yogur natural, unas natillas de chocolate y mermelada de fresa. Saca del armario unas galletas y lo lleva todo a la mesa del salón. En ese momento se le viene a la cabeza su primer desayuno como pareja. Le saca una sonrisa darse cuenta de que algunas cosas nunca cambian y siguen siendo un desastre con las comidas, aunque ahora hayan aprendido a cocinar, tal y como se habían prometido aquel día tres años atrás.

Un par de minutos después un ya vestido Agoney asoma por la puerta bostezando y con carita de sueño. Raoul se muere de ternura y una sensación cálida le invade el pecho al pensar que él tiene el privilegio de ver al canario así de adorable todas las mañanas.

—Buenos días, cagaprisas. ¿Has preparado el desayuno?

—Más o menos—señala lo que acaba de dejar sobre la mesa.

—Qué razón tenía tu madre cuando nos dijo que al mudarnos juntos íbamos a ser más desastres todavía... ¿No nos queda leche?

—Está en la lista de la compra, pero como ayer al final no bajamos al súper... —dice en tono sugerente, recordando el motivo por el que prefirieron quedarse en casa, entre las sábanas.

—Claro, es que teníamos cosas más importantes de las que ocuparnos... —dice acercándose hasta juntar sus cuerpos.

—Ago...—susurra sobre su boca antes de ceder al beso que le reclama el chico.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos a llegar muy tarde—le dice tras besarle de nuevo, separándose muy a su pesar.

—¡Cómo te gusta cortarme el rollo, parece que lo disfrutas!

—Oye, guapo, que yo también me quedo con las ganas—ríe besándole la mejilla y sentándose a desayunar.

★

Un rato después, ya se encuentran aparcando junto a la facultad cuando algo les asombra. Ven entrar a una chica pelirroja de la mano de Sergio, y ambos se miran, boquiabiertos y hablan a la vez.

—¿Esa era Marta?

—¿Estos dos están juntos?

Vuelven a mirar para comprobar que, efectivamente, se trata de la chica, y ven cómo la inesperada pareja se despide con un beso en la entrada. Estallan en carcajadas.

—No puede ser...

—Mira, si al final les vino bien que les rechazáramos y todo.

—Madre mía, ni siquiera sabía que Sergio era bi. Qué gracia que hayan acabado juntos, ¿no?

—Eso explica las visitas constantes de Sergio a mi departamento estas últimas semanas. Y yo que pensaba que estaba planeando mi asesinato...

—Siempre fuiste un dramático, mi amor. Y... ¿No decías que llegabas tarde? ¡Pues corre!

El rubio abre mucho los ojos, dándose cuenta de que tiene razón y sale del coche disparado.

—Nos vemos después. ¡Te quiero!—dice justo antes de cerrar la puerta del coche y salir corriendo hacia el edificio.

★

Esa misma tarde llegan agotados al piso del catalán, que comparten desde hace un mes, y se tumban en el sofá, abrazados y tapados con una manta para refugiarse del frío de diciembre. Están en esa posición, el canario reposando la cabeza sobre el pecho de su novio y abrazando su torso y Raoul acariciándole la espalda cuando el teléfono de este último suena.

—Cuñado, ¿qué tal todo?—habla Vero nada más descolgar.

—Hola. Bien, bien, todo bien. ¿Vosotros qué tal?—responde al identificar la voz al otro lado del aparato.

—Bien, muy bien también. Bueno, tu hermano y yo... ¿No tienes nada que decirnos?—pregunta la chica con cierta emoción en la voz.

—Eh... ¿No?—contesta de nuevo, cada vez más perdido mientras vocaliza un «es Vero» mudo para su chico, que se ha incorporado y lo mira igual de extrañado.

—¿Cuánto hace que no miráis el buzón, pedazo de pencos?—rueda los ojos al escuchar la voz de su hermano y mira hacia Agoney, que se encoge de hombros habiendo escuchado la pregunta de su cuñado.

Le quita el teléfono de la mano a Raoul y activa el manos libres, cada vez más intrigado.

—¿Pero se puede saber qué os pasa?—pregunta él esta vez.

—Eh... Nada, nada. No os preocupéis. Y mirad el buzón, anda, desastres andantes...—se apresura a hablar la chica para inmediatamente colgar, dejando a la pareja estupefacta en su sofá contemplando la pantalla, ahora apagada, del teléfono.

Los chicos comparten una mirada de extrañeza hasta que Agoney se levanta del sofá, se pone las zapatillas de andar por casa y se dirige a la entrada del piso. Raoul reacciona rápidamente y le pregunta antes de que llegue a rozar el pomo de la puerta.

—Pero... ¿a dónde vas tú ahora?

—Si han insistido tanto en que miremos el buzón será porque nos han mandado algo, ¿no?—el rubio asiente, dándole la razón—. Pues voy a ver qué es. 

Y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, coge las llaves del mueble de la entrada y baja a los buzones del portal. Tiene una ligera idea de qué se va a encontrar en el buzón y quiere confirmarla antes de decírsela a Raoul. Introduce la llave en la cerradura el buzón y lo abre, sacando de su interior un sobre que reafirma su pálpito.  _Lo sabía_. Lo coge y sube de nuevo a su hogar, donde le espera un rubio muy intrigado que le interroga nada más abrir la puerta.

Agita el sobre frente a sus narices y le muestra una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Tachán! Vete llamándoles otra vez, que tendremos que darles la enhorabuena...

El catalán pestañea, aún algo perdido, y le quita el sobre de la mano con impaciencia, soplándose el flequillo que le cae sobre la frente.

—Pero si no lo has abierto, ¿por qué dices que hay que...?—se calla de golpe al terminar de despegar la solapa del sobre y sacar una tarjeta de su interior—Oh. 

—Porque nos vamos de boda, mi niño—le acaricia suavemente la mejilla con una mano mientras con la otra le quita la invitación para poder leerla. 

—Se van a casar...—susurra el más joven, aún sin poder creérselo—¡Se van a casar!—grita esta vez mientras se abalanza sobre su novio, al que apenas le da tiempo a reaccionar antes de dejarse abrazar y alzar para dar un par de vueltas antes de que sus pies tocan de nuevo el suelo.

Se separan y se miran, con ojos brillantes y muy sonrientes y el canario no puede evitar soltar una carcajada al recordar su primera comida en familia con los futuros marido y mujer.

—Les ha costado tres años más de lo que pensábamos, pero oye, esta vez Susi no se lo va a ver venir.

★

_Unos meses después..._

—Bueno, pues creo que ya está todo, espero que no se nos olvide nada—dice Agoney cerrando el maletero.

Ha llegado la fecha que llevaban meses esperando, así que se dirigen a Barcelona para pasar el fin de semana en familia antes del gran día.

—Bueno, hoy conduces tú, mejor—pide un inseguro Raoul.

—¿Y eso?—se extraña. Desde que el rubio se sacó el carnet siempre se han turnado sin problemas.

—No sé, un viaje tan largo... No es lo mismo que ir y venir de la facultad, cariño. No me veo preparado.

—Cielo, pero si no pasa nada. Llevamos el GPS y yo voy a ir de copiloto como siempre. Además, si ves que no puedes paramos y nos cambiamos otra vez. Pero inténtalo, si no, no lo vas a hacer nunca. Confía en ti, lo vas a hacer bien.

Raoul exhala un suspiro lentamente y asiente, acariciando la mejilla de su novio con ternura para acabar abrazándole por el costado.

—Gracias por confiar siempre en mí. Incluso cuando yo no lo hago.

—Te conozco, Raoul, y sé que eres perfectamente capaz, aunque el miedo no te deje verlo. 

Raoul, un poco más convencido tras las palabras de su novio se dirige al asiento de conductor y arranca el coche, pero antes de emprender su camino se gira hacia él de nuevo.

—¿Me puedes dar un beso? Necesito tranquilizarme...

—Los que necesites, amor—dice, uniendo sus labios con ternura.

★

Tras una parada a medio camino para merendar, Agoney ha tomado el relevo como conductor para darle un descanso a Raoul. Nada más arrancar enciende la radio, donde están emitiendo un anuncio de una floristería. En ese momento, el canario recuerda una cosa.

—Uy, cariño, recuérdame que le pregunte a tu padre qué hacer con la plantita de aloe vera que tengo en el despacho, que cada día está más mustia, la pobre.

—Eh... ¿Estás seguro de que quieres contarle a mi padre, que quiere más a sus plantas que a sus hijos, que estás matando a la pobre planta?

—Ay, no me seas exagerado, anda, solo está un poco mustia, necesito consejo para revivirla y quién mejor que tu padre para aconsejarme. Además, la intención es lo que cuenta, y mi intención es que sobreviva.

—Bueno, bueno, tú sabrás—se ríe el rubio, cambiando de emisora.

Por los altavoces comienzan a sonar los acordes de una canción, un dueto, que ambos conocen muy bien y la cantan a la par. Cuando Beyoncé comienza a cantar su parte de la canción, Raoul no puede evitar mirar (y admirar) el perfecto perfil de su chico y  pensar en lo bien que les describe esa preciosa melodía.

_Well I found a men stronger than anyone I know, he share my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share our home. I found a love to carry more than just my secrets, to carry love, to carry children of our own._

La sonrisa se le va a salir de la cara, y el brillo en los ojos delata que se ha emocionado, y no puede evitar derramar un par de lágrimas cuando Agoney desvía la mirada de la carretera para cantar ese _I see my future in your eyes_  mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Sabes? Creo que esta canción debería sonar en nuestra boda.

—¿Nuestra boda? Vaya, tendré que mirar el buzón más a menudo, porque no he visto la invitación—bromea para disimular lo tenso que se ha puesto.

—A ver, quiero decir... Si algún día nos casásemos, me gustaría que pusiéramos esa canción. Yo tengo muy claro que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, casados o no, me da un poco igual.

—Pues podías haberlo dicho antes, cariño, que ya había encargado el anillo...

El rubio simplemente se ríe y le da un beso en la mejilla. El resto del trayecto hasta Barcelona ambos son incapaces de borrar las sonrisas que llevan en la cara.

★

—Pero bueno, qué guapo está mi cuñado favorito—una sonriente Vero les abre la puerta del chalet familiar donde les espera el resto.

—Gracias, tú también estás muy guapa—le devuelve el halago Raoul y se acerca a abrazarla.

—En realidad hablaba con tu novio, pero ya veo que te tiene bien alimentado el ego, ¿eh?—se carcajea ella, ganándose una colleja del rubio y separándose de él para abrazar también a Agoney. 

Raoul entra hasta el salón, dejándolos solos en la entrada.

—¿Nerviosa?—le pregunta al oído cuando la tiene entre sus brazos.

—Sorprendentemente estoy bastante tranquila, pero después de tantos años dándolo por hecho... Es solo un trámite y una fiesta, no va a cambiar mucho más. Y tú, ¿nervioso?

—Un poco, pero lo normal en estos casos, me imagino.

La mujer se separa y abre la boca para contestar, pero es interrumpida por un torbellino que la adelanta y se abalanza sobre Agoney con la fuerza de un huracán. 

—¡Tito Agooooooo!

—Bruno, mi niño, ¿qué tal?—se agacha para alzarlo en sus brazos y le deja un aluvión de besos en la mejilla. 

Con él en brazos entra hacia la casa, siguiendo a la madre del pequeño hasta el salón, mientras este le cuenta qué tal le va en el cole con todo lujo de detalles.

—Agoney, ¿te ponemos un babero? Porque se te cae la baba con el crío—bromea Álvaro cuando lo ve entrar.

—Ay, déjenme ser feliz con mi sobrino, por favor.

—Míralo, y a mí no me ha dicho ni hola. Me ha visto entrar y solo se me ha acercado a preguntarme dónde estaba tito Ago. Parece mentira que sea mi sobrino también.

—¿Estás celoso, amor? 

—Pues sí.

—Anda, vete a darle un beso y un abrazo a tu tío Raoul, que si no se pone triste, y no queremos eso, ¿verdad?—le dice en bajito al niño, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo escuchen, mientras lo deja en el suelo.

Toda la familia se carcajea al ver la teatralidad con la que el niño obedece, se acerca a su tío y le da varios besos en la mejilla cuando este se agacha a abrazarlo. Agoney por un momento siente que está viviendo una visión de su futuro junto a él y una chispa de felicidad recorre su cuerpo.  _Va a ser el mejor padre del mundo_.

—A ti también te quiero mucho, tito, no te pongas triste.

—No hace falta que disimules, enano, si ya sé que tu tío favorito es Agoney—le recrimina haciéndole cosquillas.

En ese momento, el canario, muerto de ternura, se acerca a ambos y los abraza.

★

Tras una emotiva cena en familia los futuros esposos se separan para cumplir con la tradición de no verse antes de la boda. Álvaro se queda a dormir en casa de sus padres, acompañado de su hijo, que se niega a separarse de sus tíos, y su futura mujer se vuelve al piso que comparten después de despedirse de todos los presentes.

Cuando consideran que es muy tarde para él acuestan al niño en la cama de su padre y se van al salón a ver una película. A la mitad de esta, todos menos Agoney y Álvaro se han quedado dormidos. Cuando se dan cuenta, van a la cocina a dejar los boles de palomitas ya vacíos y el canario se acerca a la nevera para sacar la botella de agua y servirse un vaso. Su cuñado aprovecha ese momento para intervenir.

—¿Te has preparado el discurso?

—Más o menos. Sé lo que quiero decir, tengo las ideas, pero improvisaré cómo decirlas.

—Eso espero, chaval. Es mi boda, no la cagues, confiamos en ti.

—Tranquilo, saldrá bien.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Por qué no nos habéis despertado?—un somnoliento Raoul hace presencia en la cocina, abrazándose a la cintura de Agoney y colando su cara en el cuello del moreno.

—Nada, chiquitín, hablábamos de mañana.

—Vámonos a dormir, Ago—pronuncia sin despegarse de su cuello.

Álvaro ríe ante la situación y Agoney cede a la ternura de su chico y se deja guiar hasta la habitación, donde se duermen abrazados apenas caen sobre el colchón.

★

A la mañana siguiente les despierta un cuerpecito saltando en su cama sin ningún tipo de consideración.

—¡Buenos días, titos! Hoy se casan mis papis, así que dice la abuela que tenemos que ponernos guapos, vamos—les comenta con desparpajo, dando brincos sobre el colchón.

—Bruno, Brunito, cariño, sabes que aún es muy pronto, ¿verdad?—intenta calmarlo Agoney—. Dile a abuela Susi que te prepare el desayuno y luego cuando termines bajo a jugar contigo, venga.

Pero el niño, testarudo como él solo, se niega a irse sin ellos y sigue saltando.

—Dios mío, debería ser ilegal tener tanta energía tan temprano—se queja Raoul girándose a coger su teléfono—. Ago, que son las diez, ¿puedes explicarle que la boda es por la tarde?

—Las diez me parece una buenísima hora para levantarnos, ¿eh?—se burla el canario desenredándose del cuerpo contrario y saliendo de la cama.

—Bieeeen. Yayaaaa, se han levantado ya, ahora bajamos a desayunar—celebra bajándose de la cama y correteando hacia el pasillo.

Bajan a desayunar en pijama y tras ponerse un chándal cogen el coche, a petición del rubio conduciendo él. El destino es un lugar muy especial para ambos. Le tienen un cariño especial, pese a que Raoul al principio tuviera malos recuerdos, porque fue allí donde se confesaron todos sus sentimientos, donde ambos habían reafirmado lo que sentían por el otro y donde Agoney había sentado las bases de una idea que ahora está sucediendo: Raoul conduciendo.

En sus muchas visitas a Barcelona a ver a su familia durante los casi cuatro años que llevan juntos siempre han encontrado un hueco para escaparse allí. Y esta vez no va a ser menos. De hecho, esta es una visita muy especial, porque es la primera desde que Raoul se sacó el carnet, e ir allí le hace mucha ilusión.

Cuando llegan, aparca junto al árbol con el que casi se estrella de joven y respira hondo.  _Lo he conseguido_. Agoney parece casi más emocionado que él, y se gira para encontrarse con su mirada brillante.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, chiquitín.

El rubio le agradece sus palabras y su apoyo con un tierno beso y se baja de coche.

Llevan unos minutos ahí, en silencio, ambos apoyados sobre el capó del coche, la cabeza de Raoul reposando en el hombro de Agoney, cuando por la mente del rubio aparece una idea.  _Tiene que ser aquí. La próxima vez que vengamos aquí le pediré que se case conmigo_.

★

Llegan a casa justo a tiempo para comer con Susi y Manolo, sin dar explicaciones de dónde han estado ni qué han hecho, y cambiarse.

Raoul entra al baño a arreglarse su tupé y cuando sale con él perfecto diez minutos después se encuentra a Agoney tal y como lo dejó al entrar, peleándose con el nudo de la corbata.

—Ago, ¿te ayudo?

—Sí, por favor. No sé por qué, serán los nervios, pero es que soy incapaz de anudarla.

—¿Los nervios? Ago, ni que te casaras tú...

Ambos ríen y finalmente Raoul consigue hacer el nudo perfecto en apenas un minuto.

—Gracias, mi vida—le da un dulce beso en agradecimiento y el rubio se encoge de hombros y sonríe ampliamente.

★

La ceremonia ha transcurrido de forma perfecta. Ha sido íntima y emotiva, Raoul  no ha parado de llorar desde los «sí, quiero» y Agoney no deja de abrazarle y darle besitos en la mejilla, sonriendo ambos cada vez. Cuando salen de la iglesia, se acercan a los novios para darles la enhorabuena.

Vero aprovecha su abrazo con Agoney para preguntarle:

—¿Qué tal llevas el discurso?

—¿Tú también? Vaya fracaso de matrimonio te espera, no tenéis comunicación entre vosotros—bromea—. Bien, podéis estar tranquilos. Esta mañana lo he ensayado frente al espejo.

—Qué ganas de escucharlo...

★

Ya en el banquete, Raoul devora cada plato que le ponen delante. Comparten mesa con unas amigas de Vero muy simpáticas, que en un primer momento se creían que ellos eran amigos y les habían lanzado fichas y se quedaron un poco cortadas tras verles besarse. También está sentado en esa mesa el hijo de los novios, que no se despega de Agoney ni para ir al baño. Bueno, en realidad para ir al baño sí, pues dado un momento insiste hasta que consigue que Raoul le acompañe al baño, para estupefacción de todos los presentes.

El catalán se levanta de su asiento y lo levanta en volandas, dándole un par de vueltas antes de dejarlo de nuevo en el suelo y cogerle de la mano de camino al aseo.

Cuando vuelven, las mesas del local han sido retiradas hacia los laterales para crear una pista de baile. El niño en ese momento sí que lo deja solo para ir con sus padres, con quienes habla en susurros. Agoney escucha un carraspeo a su espalda y se gira para encontrarse de frente con su novio muy sonriente.

—¿Me permite este baile?—le dice, haciendo una exagerada reverencia que le saca una carcajada.

—Por supuesto, mi galán—junta una de sus manos con la de Raoul y coloca la otra en su espalda, dejando suaves caricias.

La canción acaba, y suenan otras tantas, que también bailan. Las lentas, pegados; el reggeaton, perreando como si les fuera la vida en ello.

Y llegado un momento, la música se apaga y las luces, que habían atenuado, vuelven a lucir con intensidad. Les explican que la novia va a lanzar el ramo y piden que los solteros se coloquen detrás de ella. Agoney respira hondo y traga saliva.  _Ha llegado el momento._

—¿Preparados?—pregunta Vero mientras se coloca en posición.

Pasa todo muy rápido. De repente Raoul tiene el ramo en las manos, sin entender muy bien qué pasa ni cómo ha llegado hasta allí, y se gira en busca de la mirada de Agoney, su fuente de calma en casos así, pero lo que se encuentra le deja petrificado. El canario, con la sonrisilla más tímida que jamás ha visto, le devuelve una mirada nerviosa antes de coger aire profundamente.

—¿Ago?—se atreve a pronunciar, apenas un susurro con el que parece pedirle una explicación.

Entonces lo ve. Su sobrino corre hacia Agoney, le susurra algo al oído y le da algo, una cajita negra que el canario no se molesta ni en esconder. Le besa la mejilla en agradecimiento y lo mira de nuevo, arrodillándose frente a él.

—Mi amor, yo sé que esto es todo una parafernalia innecesaria, y que en realidad ahora los dos nos estamos muriendo de la vergüenza, pero te dije que ya había encargado el anillo, ¿recuerdas?

Raoul no sabe qué hacer. Tiene los ojos empañados por las lágrimas, la cara rojísima por la vergüenza y el corazón rebotándole en el pecho por la emoción. Asiente, consciente de que aunque abriera la boca no iba a salir ninguna palabra de entre sus labios.

»Y bueno, sé que hace mucho hablamos de que no necesitaríamos pedirnos matrimonio porque ambos lo tendríamos clarísimo. Y también sé que ahora lo tenemos. Pero es que tú te quedarías sin tu pedida moñas, y no podía permitir eso. Hace años te dije que hubiera pagado por ser tu amigo. Ahora te digo que pagaría por ser tu marido. Aunque espero que me dejes serlo gratis—ríe, descargando parte de la tensión acumulada y limpiándose un lágrima rebelde que se pasea por su mejilla—. Raoul, mi vida, mi amor, me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si quisieras casarte conmigo.

—Pero cómo no voy a querer—es lo único que es capaz de decir antes de arrodillarse junto a él y abrazarle con fuerza.

Agoney le besa la mejilla varias veces, ya sin intentar contener el llanto de felicidad, y recibe sus labios con gusto cuando el catalán decide besarle. Rompe el beso y apoya su frente en la del moreno, suspirando ambos a la vez. En ese momento, la burbuja que habían creado se rompe y escuchan los vítores y aplausos a su alrededor.

»Qué vergüenza, Ago, por favor...

—Cállate, que tú no dijiste nada. No veas el flan andante que fui todo el finde. Y tú sacando el temita todo el rato, que si nuestra boda, que si estaba nervioso como si me fuera a casar... Pensaba que te olías algo, y para una vez que conseguimos que Brunito tenga la boca cerrada...

—¿Conseguimos? ¿Pero lo sabía más gente?

—Pues claro, penco, a ver si te crees que tu novio iba a montar todo este percal en mi boda sin contármelo. Vamos, me lo cargo—interviene al fin Vero, lo que provoca que ambos se sobresalten un poco y se separen, poniéndose en pie—. Igual te crees que es casualidad que el pequeñajo quisiera que le acompañaras tú al baño. Era parte del plan para que Ago pidiese amablemente a toda esta gente que se echara hacia atrás para que cogieras tú el ramo.

—Ay, Dios mío...

—¡Que te nos casas, hermanito!—le dice Álvaro, abrazándole.

—No me lo puedo creer.

—Pues empieza a creértelo, porque espero que me llegue pronto la invitación. Tranquilo, yo sí que miro el buzón a menudo.

—No, no. No me puedo creer que tenga al mejor nov-prometido—se corrige, sonriendo al pensarlo—del mundo.

El mencionado se sonroja y se limita a darle un beso que las películas moñas, esas que tanto le gustan a Raoul, envidiarían.

Raoul rompe el beso y le empuja por el pecho, separándolo un poco de él para mirarle socarronamente y soltar una carcajada.

—Sabes que no me has dado el anillo, ¿verdad?

—Mierda—susurra, tímido, mirando hacia el suelo—. Si es que soy un desastre...

—Sí que lo eres, sí, pero... ¿Sabes qué más eres? Mi futuro marido—y qué bonito suena al decirlo en voz alta—. Y ahora dame el anillo, anda, que le voy a mandar una foto a Ada. Porque la primera en enterarse ya no va a ser... 

Y Agoney, con los ojos más brillantes que nunca, saca el anillo de la cajita y se lo coloca con mucha delicadeza, antes de que el chico le saque una foto y se la envíe a su mejor amiga, cumpliendo (a medias) su promesa de años atrás.

★

_Toc, toc, toc_

—¿Se puede? _—_ una cabecita rubia asoma por la puerta de la sala común del departamento de historia, donde varios compañeros del mismo, entre ellos su chico, debatían animadamente.

 _—_ Claro, hombre, pasa—un hombre mayor le hace un elocuente gesto con la mano y él obedece rápidamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de él _—¿_ Vienes a robarnos café _?_ _—_ bromea, ignorando la relación que le vincula a su compañero.

 _—_  No, en realidad venía a hablar con él _—_ señala con la cabeza a Agoney, que le sonríe y le pide explicaciones con la mirada—. Es que ha habido problemillas con el banquete y tenemos que ir a ver a la  _wedding planner_.

 _—_ ¿Ah, tú eres el padrino?—pregunta el hombre a  Raoul.

 _—_ No, No. Él es mi prometido _—_ se apresura Agoney a contestar. 

 _—_ Oh—mira varias veces a uno y a otro, alternativamente—. Por eso pasáis tanto tiempo juntos, claro. Tiene sentido, perdón, no pretendía...

—No se preocupe, no pasa nada—y, girándose de nuevo hacia su novio habla—. Ago, ¿nos vamos?

El aludido asiente y, con una sonrisa de disculpa, sigue a su novio hasta el pasillo, en dirección a la salida.

—Yo no sé qué problema tienen en esta facultad, que todos se creen que soy hetero. De verdad, estoy a una confusión más de tatuarme «maricón» en la frente.

—Mira que te gusta exagerar, ¿eh? Que han sido dos veces, y con una diferencia de cuatro años entre ellas.

—¿Y el día que la camarera de la cafetería se refirió a Ada como mi novia? Por favor, tú y yo nos pasamos el día juntos, se les podía ocurrir que somos pareja, ¿no?

—Anda, no te me enfades, vamos a ver a la  _wedding planner_  a ver qué ha pasado y lo solucionamos cuanto antes.

★

Un martes cualquiera por la tarde, Raoul está en su despacho terminando de corregir el último trabajo de análisis teatral cuando una notificación de su móvil lo distrae.  _Ding_

Ago💜: Mi vida, estás muy ocupado?

Raoul💛: No, por??

Raoul💛: Estoy acabando de corregir un trabajo.

Ago 💜: Cuando acabes, bájate a mi despacho

Ago💜: Hay reunión de mi departamento😏

Raoul 💛: Ago...

Ago💜: Ni te molestes en protestar, que luego al final siempre vienes

Raoul 💛: Porque me pones cachondo, y tampoco es plan de quedarme con las ganas. Que me da vergüenza, pero tampoco soy gilipollas

Ago💜: Ese es mi chico💖

Ago 💜: Te espero aquí en 15 minutos 😉

Raoul 💛: ...

Exactamente quince minutos después, Raoul recorre el pasillo del departamento de su novio sigilosamente, asegurándose de que no haya nadie que pueda oírles. Se siente como un adolescente a punto de cometer una travesura cuando llega al despacho de su prometido y llama a la puerta, sin esperar una respuesta para abrir la y entrar.

—Qué puntual eres cuando te interesa, ¿eh?

—Cállate, imbécil.

—Mejor cállame tú, ¿no? A eso vienes... —le contesta, todo lo sugerente que puede.

Raoul es incapaz de fingir durante más rato el enfado y se acerca muy despacio, tirando de las solapas de su camisa (porque sí, efectivamente, es suya, aunque a su parecer a su novio le quede mil veces mejor y se la deje siempre) para pegar sus cuerpos. Devoran sus bocas con ansia, como si acabaran de encontrar un oasis en medio del desierto, con fiereza y pasión, como si fuera la última oportunidad que tienen de probar los labios contrarios.

Y así, Agoney acaba estampado contra la pared de su propio despacho, con Raoul creando fricción entre sus cuerpos para satisfacer las erecciones de ambos, dando pequeñas embestidas aún con ropa. El rubio abandona su boca con un sendero de besos que le guían desde su mandíbula hasta su cuello, donde se aloja para succionar, lamer y morder a placer, hasta que consigue dejar una marca como huella de su encuentro.

Una vez considera cumplida su misión en el cuello vuelve a su boca para iniciar una pelea entre sus lenguas, que se entrelazan en una guerra placentera que ambas ganarán, mientras desliza una mano por su pecho hasta alcanzar el paquete del canario, donde aprieta un par de veces, sacándole un gemido, antes de meter la mano en el pantalón, desabrochándolo y sacando su miembro para masturbarle muy lentamente, desesperándolo.

—Raoul... —le pide que suba el ritmo, con tono suplicante entre leves gemidos y suspiros de placer.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta? —se hace el tonto, buscando provocarle, cosa que consigue.

Con un hábil movimiento, el moreno intercambia sus posiciones, dejándolo a él contra la pared, y en sus ojos solo encuentra deseo y amor. Le entra la ternura al pensar que incluso en un momento tan fogoso y pasional como ese, el rubio no deje de demostrarle ese amor infinito que siente por él.

Se sacude la cabeza para centrarse en el momento, en la mano de Raoul masaje ando lentamente su polla, torturándole. Le acorrala aún más contra la pared y le besa sin pausa ni compasión. Cuando se separan, demandantes de aire, se miran y arden. Agoney le baja los pantalones y los calzoncillos hasta la altura de los muslos de un tirón brusco, y aparta la mano de Raoul de su miembro para agarrar ambos juntos y masturbarlos a la vez. Comienzan un vaivén de caderas, embestidas y movimientos hábiles y expertos de la mano del canario que les sacan jadeos y gemidos a ambos que no son capaces de evitar. Se muerden los labios y besan las ganas que se tienen mutuamente, alegrándose de no haber perdido esa pasión en la cama tras tantos años de relación y meses de convivencia.

De hecho, desde que conocen los sentimientos del otro, sienten que esa conexión que ya tenían en los primeros polvos que eran solo eso, sexo, ha aumentado muchísimo, buscando siempre darle al otro todo el placer que pueden, sabiendo qué hacer en cada momento pero aprendiendo cosas nuevas (del otro y de sí mismos) cada vez.

Gimen, intentando hacerlo bajito para que no los oigan, y se sienten subir en una nube de placer de la que no quieren bajar nunca.

Agoney sigue con los movimientos de su mano, cada vez más rápidos y necesitados por ambas erecciones, mientras con la otra mano acaricia primero una nalga de Raoul, despacio, hasta llegar a la entrada del mismo, donde acaricia y juega con un dedo hasta introducirlo al fin. El catalán gime en su oído, dando una fuerte embestida contra su mano para indicarle que quiere, o más bien necesita, más, más dedos, más besos, más movimientos de su mano alrededor de sus pollas... Y el canario no es quién para negarle lo que pide, así que lo hace. Se centra en introducir un segundo dedo, que hace las delicias de Raoul, haciéndoselo saber con suaves gemidos que llevan su nombre, mientras Raoul embiste con furia una y otra vez contra su mano, buscando aún más fricción entre ambas erecciones, a punto de explotar.

Llegado un momento, Raoul le para, libera sus pollas de la mano de Agoney para coger solo la de su chico, acariciarla susurrarle (o más bien gemirle) al oído.

—Mi vida, necesito que me folles—pide desesperado por sentir a Agoney enterrándose en su interior.

Y qué bien se siente cuando el canario obedece, con la boca demasiado seca para formular una respuesta coherente, dándole la vuelta para contemplar su culo y darle un par de palmadas en él antes de agacharse e introducir la lengua, dejando un abundante rastro de saliva que necesita para lubricar.

—¿Sabes lo que más echo de menos desde que nos hicimos las pruebas?—recuerda en ese momento Agoney

—¿El qué?—es un jadeo ronco, ahogado

—Tus broncas por no llevar suficientes condones encima, chiquitín.

—Gilipollas...

El canario aprovecha el insulto de su chico para introducirse en él, con cuidado, y quedarse muy quieto, completamente pegado a su espalda, y susurrarle al oído.

—Seré un gilipollas, pero estás deseando que te folle hasta que se te olvide hasta tu nombre—la polla del rubio da un brinco ante la evidencia de su comentario—. Además, vas a tener gilipollas para rato, porque aceptaste casarte conmigo, ¿recuerdas?

—Menos hablar y más follar, Agoney, que seguimos en la facultad y al final nos van a pillar—pierde la paciencia Raoul, necesitando movimiento del cuerpo que tiene pegado a él y dando una brusca embestida hacia atrás que les saca un gemido a ambos.

Y, de nuevo y como siempre, Agoney obedece, embistiéndole contra la pared cada vez más rápido y profundo hasta que nota a Raoul, que se masturbaba a sí mismo, llegar al orgasmo tensándose a su alrededor. Da unas cuantas embestidas más, erráticas, antes de enterrarse profundamente en su chico, hundiendo la boca en su cuello para ahogar el gemido y corriéndose en su interior.

Espera unos segundos antes de salir de él con mucho cuidado, coger unas toallitas de su escritorio y limpiar los restos de su semen en ambos cuerpos. Después, gira a Raoul, que sigue en la misma posición respirando entrecortadamente por el brutal orgasmo que acaba de tener, para limpiar los restos de semen del propio chico, que habían manchado su mano y parte de su abdomen. Le sube los pantalones y calzoncillos y acomoda su camiseta, que no llegó a quitarse, antes de recolocar también su propia ropa.

Raoul se le acerca cuando ha terminado y le besa con dulzura, un beso que nada tiene  que ver con los besos que han compartido instantes antes.

—Gracias—dice, simplemente.

—¿Por el polvo? Tampoco te creas que lo hago a desgana, ¿eh? —bromea Agoney, sin saber qué le pasa a su prometido por la cabeza para decir eso ahora.

—No seas idiota. Gracias por quererme, por cuidarme, por ser tú. Ago, es que hemos terminado de hacer el amor y me has limpiado y cuidado no sé, he sentido la necesidad de agradecerte que seas así, siempre tan atento y cuidadoso, tan tú. Solo eso. Y bueno, ya que estamos por el polvo también, que no ha estado nada mal—termina bromeando también para quitarle un poco de solemnidad a sus palabras, pero sin arrepentirse un ápice por ellas.

—¿Recuerdas cuando me decías que no te creías que estuviera contigo? En realidad, todas las mañanas me despierto a tu lado y doy gracias al destino, o a quien sea, porque no me creo que te merezca, que una persona tan buena y preciosa, y no hablo solo del físico, haya aceptado casarse conmigo. Y aún me acuerdo de nuestra primera vez aquí, en este despacho que nos ha visto crecer, como amigos, como pareja, como profesionales. Entre estas cuatro paredes hemos vivido orgasmos, hemos celebrado mi ascenso, tú preparaste la exposición de tu doctorado y celebramos aquí que aprobaras  _cum laudem_... Aquí hemos sido muy felices, Raoul, y de verdad espero que sigamos siéndolo mucho tiempo más.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, emocionados y felices, se encierran en un abrazo en el que se dicen lo mucho que se quieren, se prometen amor eterno y mantener ese cuidado y mimo mutuo todo el tiempo que dure su relación. Y mientras tanto, aunque vivan juntos y compartan cama, seguirán teniendo encuentros furtivos en ese despacho en el que tantos momentos felices han vivido, en el mismo lugar en el que se enamoraron. En el despacho 122.

**FIN**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, pues ahora sí, este es el fin. Me da mucha pena despedirme de esta historia, porque realmente es lo primero que escribo y les tengo mucho cariño a los personajes (no descarto subir alguna ragominificción a twitter, así que seguidme si queréis, soy @/ ragopamplina) .
> 
> De todo corazón espero que os haya gustado este final, que esté a la altura de lo que os esperabais y bueno, que lo hayáis disfrutado, con eso me conformo. Me haría mucha ilusión que me comentáseis qué os ha parecido, por aquí, por twitter o CC... Y dejaseis un voto si os ha gustado, porque motiva un montón. Quería daros las gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí, jamás pensé que lo leería tanta gente y estoy súper contenta, así que muchísimas gracias por el apoyo.
> 
> Y ya para terminar, estoy escribiendo otra historia, que no publicaré hasta que la tenga bastante avanzada (por aquello se no tardar después mil años en actualizar) y que espero que os guste, porque la verdad es que estoy bastante ilusionada con esa idea. Os iré informando y contando más cositas del futuro fic por twitter. Muchísimas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima ;)
> 
> PD: STREAM ESTARÉ AHÍ Y BLACK!!!!


End file.
